Recoiling
by LadyBuG
Summary: After absorbing an entire town, Cell happens upon a young woman who is completely unafraid of him. How does he react, and what does he plan to do about it? Part 17 now posted!
1. Adina and the Android

Inspiration has a funny way of sneaking up on you sometimes.   
  


Just for the record, I do not own DBZ, yatta yatta yatta, but I do own Adina and any other characters I've created.   
  
  
  
  
  


Recoilingby LadyBuG   
  
  
  
  
  


Part I:Adina and the Android   
  
  
  


if the Divine master plan is perfection 

maybe next I'll give Judas a try 

trusting my soul to the ice cream assassin 

here, here, here 

Tori Amos ~ Spark   
  
  
  


"How can this. . .be?"   
  


A young girl surveyed the scene stretched out in front of her, wishing with all her might that this was just a cruel joke, and that everyone would jump out from their hiding places and yell 'gotcha!' She waited for what seemed like hours - in reality it had only been five minutes - but no one appeared. Not a sound was made, except for the faint breeze that blew past her body, and rustled through the discarded clothes that coated the cement ground.   
  


So many people, so many lives, gone.   
  


All gone.   
  


The girl, known as Adina, could only tremble at the thought of how many civilians had died at the hands of some unknown force whose intentions were extremely vague. What did they hope to accomplish by murdering thousands upon thousands of people each day? This couldn't be a case of mindless blood shed, but then what else could it be? The only reason - and the most likely one of all - she could come up with was "power". Pure power.   
  


Adina shuttered at the thought of how powerful this being had become. And at the rate he/she was devouring every living creature in sight, she could only guess how much more powerful he/she would become in the future.   
  


"How. . .horrifying," she mumbled, noticing right away how odd it was that there didn't seem to be any real disturbance in her voice.   
  


"How horrifying indeed."   
  


If Adina hadn't been in such a sedated state due to the fathom of discovering the entire town murdered, she would have jumped out of her skin at the sound of another voice; a voice that most certainly wasn't human. But if it wasn't human, then that could only mean one thing. . .   
  


The creature.   
  


The monster.   
  
  
  


Adina slowly turned around to look at the intruder, finding that much to her surprise, she wasn't all that frightened. No, instead she was more dumbfounded then scared; she couldn't believe how silent he had been sneaking up on her like that. But as she stared at the humanoid stranger before her, with all his sickening grace and arrogant smirk, swinging his long tail back-and-forth behind him as if to emphasize his horrid presence, she realized he was probably capable of far greater talents then being silent. Talents she wasn't sure she wanted to witness.   
  


His cat-like eyes looked down at her as if she were a bug just begging to be squashed, and in a way, it was almost true. Adina knew that this was the creature that had murdered thousands of innocent lives, carelessly leaving their remains scattered where ever he saw fit, all to satisfy his undying lust for power.   
  


Her eyes continued to survey his appearance, and when they came to rest upon the large needle at the end of his tail, she knew that it was there for one reason, and one reason only: To absorb his victims into his being.   
  


To absorb her into his being.   
  


What frightened Adina the most was that even with this knowledge burning permanent scars into the walls of her brain, even with the clothes of men, women, and children lying helplessly at her feet, even with the salty moisture that threatened to pour from her eyes in silent mourning for their unfair deaths; even after all that. . .   
  


She was not afraid of him. What should have been the most the terrifying moment of her entire life, was simply a projection of what that life could've been, what it was, and how it was going to be. Not to mention, how it was going to end. There she was; a small human female with absolutely no way of protecting herself, standing her ground against a seven foot tall beast, who could dispose of her in a matter of milli-seconds whenever he so desired. It was as if her muscles refused to move, to show him any sign of backing down. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew why. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her run from him.   
  


Adina felt anxiety seeping through her veins with every passing moment, almost driving her over the edge of insanity. What was he waiting for? Was he trying to intimidate her? The answer was all too obvious as his unyielding eyes seemed to search for any sign of terror, any twitch of fear in her body language; and when he found none, his arrogant smirk turned upside down, indicating he was not happy. Adina licked her lips, anticipating a conversation to go on between them before there was ever a decision made to speak.   
  


"Why don't you run, girl? Aren't you afraid of me?"   
  


His voice was harsh, unfeeling, sharp. It was unlike any sound she had ever heard in her entire life. And still, she was not afraid of him.   
  


"No," she was barely able to whisper, somehow knowing he would be able to hear her no matter how loud she spoke. Upon her words, his eyes finally began to show other emotions besides arrogance. First she saw surprise, mixed with curiosity, and very faint, barely detectable respect. All that was quickly replaced with determination, and he raised his tail behind him. In one, swift motion, he positioned to strike her, and the syringe plunged towards her with all the strength, and all the speed that he possessed. Adina watched on, unblinkingly, as the needle came millimeters from grazing her temple, and instead hit the rock wall behind her, which shattered into a thousands of pieces with the impact.   
  


The monster was completely stunned, and utterly confused. He had meant to miss her; he had meant to strike realization into her heart about who he was and what he planned to do, and that he would show her no mercy, just as he had done to everyone else.   
  


And she had simply stared straight ahead with blank, passive eyes.   
  


If he didn't know any better, he'd have thought she had no soul.   
  


He drew back his tail, frustration beginning to settle in.   
  


"What's the matter with you?! Are you blind?!," he demanded of her, clenching his fists tightly. Adina's muscles continued to remain immobile; she'd almost forgotten how to breathe. Her mouth opened slightly, then closed back up again. She couldn't very well answer him when she didn't even know what the answer was herself, now could she? This only seemed to aggravate the monster further.   
  


In a flash, they were standing face to face. The sudden change in position nearly made Adina lose her balance, but she caught herself before she could falter. A small gasp emptied from her lips; it had been the only sign of alarm she'd shown since he had appeared. This creature was trying to taunt her, trying to see what made her tick. So far he had been unsuccessful (much to her relief), but now, as his icy-warm breath beat gently against her face, she didn't feel so confident. It seemed the closer he got, the more uncomfortable she became, and as much as this observation fascinated her, she knew she could not let him know about it. He would prey upon that flaw, and slowly torture her until she was begging for mercy at his feet, while he smiled down at her triumphantly. She could not allow that to happen.   
  


She would not allow that to happen.   
  


"Who are you?," she whispered, somehow unable to speak any louder. The creature blinked; once, twice, then a third time before a low chuckle rumbled in the back of his throat. He stood upright and took a few steps back to give her a full view.   
  


"My name is Cell," he stated proudly and firmly. Adina's eyes trailed up and down his figure, her curiosity growing deep inside. Such an odd name for such an intriguing creature, she assumed there was some kind of hidden meaning behind its origins.   
  


"Not that it will do you any good to know my name, seeing as how you are going to die anyway. However. . ."   
  


Cell, as she now knew him to be, trailed off momentarily, caressing the air around her neck-line with the tip of his tail.   
  


"I am curious as to why you do not seem to be the least bit afraid of me. Have you no fear inside that weak human body of yours?"   
  


Adina smirked bitterly at his crudeness, knowing he would be unsatisfied with her answer no matter what she told him.   
  


"I couldn't tell you," was all she had to offer as a response. Cell scowled.   
  


"Surely you must know. . . You are human, are you not?"   
  


"Of course."   
  


"Then you must be afraid of me."   
  


It was Adina's turn to scowl.   
  


"Why?"   
  


Cell blinked at her question, as if the answer should have been all too obvious.   
  


"Because I am bigger, stronger, and more powerful then you will ever be, and I will kill you."   
  


"You keep saying you're going to kill me, but if that were true you would've done it already. Or is my inability to run away in terror distracting you?"   
  


Cell stepped back, completely astonished by this girl's courage. No one had ever dared to talk to him like that, lest they suffer the consequences (which already awaited them no matter what they said or did). He caught the occasional insult and some enraged cursing every now and then, but it was mostly screaming, crying, and pleas for mercy that came with the result of his appearance. Yet this girl was completely immune to everything he was able to dish out, let alone his appearance. It was as if she had no feelings, no emotions.   
  


All humans have emotions, the android reminded himself. This particular one has clearly learned to hide them well.   
  


"You're treading on dangerous ground human."   
  


Cell's hand whipped out in front of him, his long, black fingernails aimed straight at the girl's throat.   
  


And as he predicted, Adina didn't even flinch.   
  


Cell drew back, chuckling softly to conceal his blooming admiration.   
  


"Well, you're certainly unlike any human female I've ever met, that's for sure."   
  


"Is that a compliment?"   
  


"Such sarcasm, such boldness. . ."   
  


"You make that sound like it's a bad thing."   
  


"Not bad, just moronic."   
  


"Boy Cell, do you know how to make a girl's heart melt or what?"   
  


"I do my best, all though I must confess I am not accustomed to the interaction you humans call "romance". What nonsense. I'll never understand any of it."   
  


Adina said nothing, although inwardly she was grinning coyly and sticking her tongue out at him mockingly. If anybody here was moronic, it was the android standing in front of her, referring to romance as "nonsense". Of course she expected no less of him, after all, how could he understand? He was a machine, created to dominate over all life and to destroy anything that got in his way. She felt a spark of pity spring to life inside her chest, and she couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor creature. He would never know what it was like to truly smile, or what it meant to laugh and cry at the same time. He wouldn't know how wonderful it felt to help someone in need, as opposed to kicking them while they were down. He would never know the pleasure of watching the sun rise and fall each day, or the real beauty of the stars that littered the sky in space. But most of all, he would never know what it really meant to truly love someone, and to be loved in return.   
  


Adina's musings were abruptly cut short when the next thing she knew, Cell had grabbed her around the waist, picked her up, and thrown her over his shoulder. It took a moment for Adina to register what had just happened, but once she regained her senses she began to wriggle and twist against his hold.   
  


"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!," she screamed, kicking her legs and flaying her arms. Cell smirked, silently content that he had finally gotten some reaction to rise out of her. Instead of answering her, he looked to the sky, crouched low, and jumped into the air, something Adina found to be very idiotic.   
  


The thing was, he never came back down.   
  


"Oh my. . ." Adina felt her insides churn and her eyes water. Believing that this was all a dream was far beyond her now. It felt too horrifyingly vivid to be any dream she could ever experience. And the worst part was, she actually kind of enjoyed it, being up in the sky without any technological restraint. The thought of dipping and looping through the atmosphere on your own free will without the stuffy confinement of an airplane was invigorating. She could almost taste the clouds as she imagined herself bursting through them, and then taking a sharp nose dive and pulling out of it at the very last minute. She smiled wryly at her childish daydream.   
  


Now if it hadn't been for the big, green, arrogant, and not to mention rude creature carrying her in such an awkward position, with his boney shoulder jabbing into her stomach, she might have enjoyed the flight.   
  
  
  


~*~   
  
  
  


Just when Adina felt she was about ready to display what she had had for yesterdays breakfast, lunch, and dinner, Cell slowed his pace until he came to a complete stop. He paused, as if he were contemplating some kind of dilemma. It was then, and only then, that Adina began to wonder just where the hell Cell had taken her, and to what purpose. Surely he could have warned her first before taking off like a jet, or at least carried her in a more comfortable position, one where his atrocious tail was NOT in her main line of vision. A small price to pay in exchange for your life, she thought warily, trying to make herself feel better and failing miserably.   
  


After what seemed like an eternity to the small female perched on his shoulder, Cell levitated downward towards to the ground. Purely out of spite, he waited until both his feet were planted firmly on the ground again before slipping the girl (or more like dropping her) off of his broad frame and placed her in front of him. Adina stumbled backwards, her body struggling to regain familiarity with the Earth. Cell grinned, realizing that her physique hadn't been able to grasp the concept of being to able to fly just yet. Once she was able to control her balance, she averted her eyes to the smug android and glared at him.   
  


"Was that really necessary?," she spat, balling her fists. Of course, Cell only grinned maliciously down at her, his brash amusement practically dripping from his form.   
  


"You will stay here until I have reached my full power, then we will continue this little game we have started," he barked firmly. Adina stared up at him with bewilderment.   
  


"Pardon?"   
  


"You are to stay here until I come back for you."   
  


Adina blinked, taking in the information that had just been given to her. She turned her head from left, to right, observing her surroundings. Cell had taken her to a wide, and rather deep ravine, miles away from where they had originally been located. The ground was the color of rust, with the occasional shrub here and there, indicating the place wasn't completely incapable of producing life. It appeared to be like a mini-desert; there were no trees or animals from what she could tell, and most certainly no access to any food or water. Summing up the data she had gathered in her head, Adina bristled. He might as well have taken her to the Sahara Desert for all he cared! It couldn't have been much different.   
  


Restraining herself, Adina returned her gaze to the cocky android, her right eye twitching slightly.   
  


"You're kidding, right?," she asked bluntly. "You expect me to stay here? Alone? By myself? With no food or water?"   
  


"Yes," Cell confirmed. Thoughts of restraint completely fled from Adina's body.   
  


"Are you out of your mind?!! This place is a wasteland, a shithole! I'll starve to death before you even THINK to come back for me! And what if you can't find me again?!"   
  


Cell snorted, folding his long arms across his chest.   
  


"Stupid girl. I'd be back long before that weakling thing you call a stomach could call out for food. And my memory has been designed to be acutely accurate: I never forget anywhere I've been."   
  


For some apparent reason, Adina found this to be extremely hilarious, and she burst into a fit of giggles. Cell watched with only half interest as she held her sides and shook her head, her laughter echoing off the stone walls surrounding them. He hoped this was not the way she reacted all the time, because if it was, then he would abandon all titillation he had with her and move on. He found the sound of her laughter to be extemely annoying. . .   
  


When she had calmed herself down, she looked up at him again and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.   
  


"You can't be serious."   
  


Cell grinned, and levitated high above the clueless human's head.   
  


"I'm afraid so my dear. This shouldn't take long, I assure you. I'd encourage you to try and escape, but I doubt you'll get very far."   
  


Adina's face faltered, cold realization that he was actually leaving her there settling into the pit of her stomach. This isn't happening, this cannot be happening. . . Shakened, Adina took a step forward, extending a hand towards his retreating figure.   
  


"Cell you - you can't! You can't leave me here! I'll die!," she called out to him, raw fear crackling in her voice. It had been the only sign of weakness she had allowed herself to show in Cell's presence since their abrupt encounter. However, he wasn't able to enjoy such a satisfying display, because he had already flown away at an alarming speed, leaving Adina alone to fend for herself. She stared at the empty space that Cell had once occupied, disbelieving what had just taken place. He was gone, off to do Kami-knows-what, and left her there, just like that, to rot. Was he toying with her? Was he testing her, to see if she would break? Whatever the reason was for his actions, Adina decided right then and there that she was to take no part in anything he had planned for her. Period.   
  


Easier said then done.   
  


For a moment, Adina's calm, cool, and collected attitude left her and she stomped her feet childishly against the sandy ground while screaming at the top of lungs and flaying her arms violently in the air.   
  


"CELL! COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT! THIS IS NOT FUNNY! I MEAN IT, THIS IS NOT THE WAY I WANT TO DIE! CELL!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!? GET BACK HERE NOW!! IF YOU DON'T COME BACK SO HELP ME GOD I'LL. . ."   
  


Eventually her vocal cords grew tired, and her fruitless attempt at beating up the air around her ceased. She slumped to her knees, clawing at the rocks and dirt she had been tromping on only seconds ago. Her chest heaved and her eyes stung.   
  


"The least you could have done was give me a quick, painless death instead of a slow, agonizing one. .," she barely murmured, her voice unwilling to go any further. She leaned forward, feeling the burn of tears swell inside her eyelids. She squeezed them shut and bit her tongue to keep them at bay: she refused to shed a single tear. Crying would do her no good in a situation like this, that much she knew. If she was going to get herself out of this mess, she would have to think with a straight head on her shoulders and a clear mind. Nothing else would suffice, no matter how close she might come to her mark.   
  


I repeat, easier said then done.   
  


Tightening the skin around her eyes, Adina rolled onto her side and curled up into a fetal position, completely unaware of the dirty, musty ground beneath her. It was as good a place to rest as any other "camp site" this barren land had to offer her. Damn that Cell for making her feel so vulnerable, so helpless! Didn't he have anything better to do then play games all the time?! Didn't he ever grow tired of being a bumptious narcissistic jerk?!!   
  


She was unwilling to answer her own questions, feeling the long awaited fatigue begin to surface around her aching body. Despite the cold breeze that blew past her every five seconds, and her efforts to keep her damp lids from closing, Adina soon realized how useless it was to try and stay awake. Rest seemed like the best course of action to take at this point, and if she was going to die, perhaps she would go peacefully in her sleep, instead of at the hands of a merciless android named Cell. Then , when he returned to resume their little "game", he would discover that the only playmate he would have was a cold, limp corpse. A wry, mischief smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, where it stayed as she drifted off into the world of unconsciousness. 


	2. Abusive Perfection

I would like to say thank you for the lovely reviews! To be honest, I was a bit apprehensive about posting this story because I wasn't sure if it gave enough justice to Cell's character. Writing a Cell romance is deffinently hard work, but it's also a nice challenge. I just hope I won't disappoint all of you Cell fans out there. ^.^;   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Part II: Abusive Perfection   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation 

Never said I wanted to improve my station 

An' I'm only doin' good 

When I'm havin' fun 

An' I don't have to please no one 

An' I don't give a damn 

'Bout my bad reputation 

Oh no, not me 

Oh no, not me 

Joan Jett~Bad Reputation   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The first thing that Adina discerned as she gradually resurfaced into consciousness, was how cold and hard the ground was. It didn't feel at all like the filthy muck she had been laying on when she first fell asleep. . . It felt more smooth, more even. This couldn't have been the same spot. She had obviously been moved to a different area.   
  


But if I'm not where I was, then where am I now?   
  


She took a deep breath and prepared herself.   
  


I suppose there's only one way to find out.   
  


Adina's eyes slowly slid open. Blinding sunlight hit her bloodshot hues, and she instinctively squeezed them shut again.   
  


Come on Adina, it's only a little sun, it won't hurt you that bad. . .   
  


The second time around, she forced her lids to stay open, no matter how much it might have stung to do so. Because her eyes weren't used to the light yet, her vision suffered terribly; she couldn't see an inch of her own nose.   
  


Eventually everything began to look more clear, more sharp, and her pupils slowly adjusted to bright glow of the suns rays. She groaned as she lifted her arms and placed her hands on the sleek surface beneath her body. She groaned some more as she hoisted her torso up into a sitting position. She let her legs sprawl out in front of her carelessly; that was the least of her worries. Only when she cleared her head did she get the chance to start observing her surroundings.   
  


She was in what appeared to be a rectangular platform of some sorts. Four tall pillars stood at each corner, and she estimated that the base had to have been at least a good one or two feet off the ground. Looking beyond everything else, she took note that there was little vegetation around this area too, but when there was some, it was abundant and healthy. So that meant that she had been moved a good distance away from the place she originally was. But who would move her here? And for what purpose?   
  


"I see you're finally awake."   
  


Adina started.   
  


That voice. . . It sounded so fimilar, like she had heard it somewhere before, yet she knew she hadn't. But if that were true, then how. . .?   
  


-"Why don't you run, girl?"-   
  


Her eyes grew wide.   
  


-"Aren't you afraid of me?"-   
  


Cell.   
  


But it couldn't be. That wasn't at all how his voice sounded. . .   
  


Adina turned her head, and was greeted by an image that made her feel like she had just been punched in the gut.   
  


It was deffinently Cell. There was no dispute about that. But he had changed dramatically since their last confrontation. . .   
  


Although the general outline of his composition had stayed the same, it was the minor details and the little extras that had morphed completely. His face, for one, had taken on a more human approach; his eyes were no longer slanted like a cats. No, now they were a shade of pliable lavender, very enigmatic, and very alluring. His skin had also changed colors: it had turned into a soft tint of cobalt. Of course, his spotted, green exoskeleton still remained, and his wings were still attached to his back. She couldn't see his tail, but somehow she knew that it too was still there.   
  


As she reviewed the overall results, an ire thought that she had been ignoring the whole time continued to linger in the back of her mind. She tried to resist bringing it out into the open, but it was no use.   
  


Even with his insect-like features - not to mention his cruel intentions of destroying the Earth, she couldn't help but take notice that he had even grown. . .just the teeniest, tiniest, little bit. . .handsome.   
  


Adina berated herself a thousand times over for thinking such things at a time like this, ESPECIALLY about Cell, no matter how true they might be. The most important thing right now for her to do was to keep herself level headed and calm, and well out of harms way.   
  


When she floated back down to reality, she realized they had been staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, waiting for the other to make the first move. Adina was becoming very restless, however, and she was soon fed up with the silent showdown. She decided to blurt out the first thing that came to mind and, hopefully, they could go from there.   
  


"You've changed," she proclaimed.   
  


The corners of Cell's porcelain lips curled upwards.   
  


"So you've noticed. I was beginning to think you didn't recognize me."   
  


Well, obviously his attitude hasn't changed much either, Adina thought dryly. As more curious thoughts dropped into her head, more questions began to spill out from her eager mouth.   
  


"How long was I unconscious?"   
  


"Well, since I brought you here, I'd say for about three hours, forty-six minutes and twenty-two seconds."   
  


Adina blinked incessantly, but didn't inquire about his sudden boost of accuracy.   
  


"How long was I in that ravine?"   
  


"No longer then twenty-four hours - although I must admit, it took me longer then I expected."   
  


"What, being able to find me again?"   
  


Cell's periwinkle hues narrowed slightly, and he folded his new arms across his new chest. That look was unmistakable: without using words, he was basically telling her - or practically yelling at her - not to be a smartass. Adina smirked crudely, deliberately trying to act like an even bigger jerk. What else could she do? If he was going to force her to stay with him, knowing perfectly well that she would rather be someplace else, then she certainly wasn't going to act all sunshine and rainbows about it. This was not her idea of fun, and he knew it.   
  


That's why he did it.   
  


Adina snickered halfheartedly to herself.   
  


Looks like we've both met our match, intellectually speaking.   
  


"Where are we Cell? And why did you bring me here?," she asked curtly. He smirked, unfolded his arms and stretched them out in front of him as if he were presenting a piece of artwork (and in a way he almost was).   
  


"This is my arena," he answered proudly. "What do you think?"   
  


Adina's eyebrows knitted together.   
  


"Arena?," she echoed. "Arena for what?"   
  


Again, that low, condescending chuckle. Well, at least now with his new suave voice, it didn't sound so unpleasant. Not that that did much to comfort her.   
  


"Perhaps I should start from the beginning. . ."   
  


Adina listened patiently and quietly as he explained everything that had happened during his absence. She learned of the androids, 17 and 18, and how he had absorbed them in order to become "perfect". She also learned of the tournament he was holding (which he appropriately gave the title The Cell Games) that would determine the fate of the planet. He told her about the special group of fighters he would be up against; she was able to catch some of their names. Piccolo, Trunks, Vegeta, Krillin, and a few more. She couldn't help but wonder if all these men were humans, for it didn't seem like any human would ever be able to match up to Cell's standards.   
  


It appeared, however, that the only one he was chiefly concerned about was a man named Goku. Apparently, though, he wasn't really a man at all. He was a Saiyan: an ancient race of warriors derived from the planet Vegetasei. From what she gathered from Cell's descriptions, he was extremely powerful. He had saved the earth on more then one occasion, and had died doing so several times. He was the one to defeat the tyrant Freeza - which Adina had only heard myths about - on the planet Namek, where he transformed into a Super Saiyan for the first time. Adina had no idea what that meant, but she guessed it meant that he had reached a new and higher level of power. This both frightened her, and intrigued her at the same time. Cell never directly mentioned anything about his personality, but Adina sensed that this Goku was a deeply caring soul, completely selfless and more then willing to die for his loved ones. But if he was as powerful as Cell said he was, then that meant he also had his dark side: the side that advocated his ever rising strength.   
  


Adina could only imagine the tension and furry caught between these two warriors on the battle field. . . She wasn't sure she wanted to stick around to found out.   
  


Once he finished his story, Cell looked at her the way a teacher might look at his or her students after a long and droning lecture.   
  


"Any questions?"   
  


Adina thought for a moment, then raised her right hand, with only her index finger pointing up.   
  


"Where did you get all this information?"   
  


Cell grinned knowingly.   
  


"From my own body."   
  


"'Scuse me?"   
  


He sighed. Adina couldn't tell if he was annoyed by her ignorance or if he was just tired of talking so much.   
  


Nah, Cell never grows tired of hearing himself talk, she thought coyly.   
  


"I suppose that needs some explaining as well."   
  


Adina made herself more comfortable by sitting down in the shade of one of the pillars as another lecture ensued. If she hadn't found what he was saying to be interesting, she would have fallen asleep ages ago. But the story of his origins proved to be as fascinating as she had predicted. His creator, Dr. Gero - whom had also created androids 17 and 18 - had designed Cell to be the ultimate warrior ever to grace existence. Half his DNA structure was composed from the cells of all the strongest fighters in the universe: he held parts of Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and even a little of Freeza inside him. Put that together with the prestige qualities of an android, and you have the perfect recipe for destruction. But he was not born with the full extent of his power - that was why he had been searching for androids 17 and 18, because without them, he was incomplete.   
  


That explains a lot, Adina thought passively. He certainly isn't as power hungry now as he was in the beginning that's for sure. Now that he's whole. . .now that he's perfect, he doesn't need anymore power.   
  


After he was done with his second speech, a long and well deserved silence engulfed between them. It was a time when neither had anything to say, yet they both knew there was plenty more where that to came from. But for now, they decided to let their tongues lay to rest, and their minds become clear.   
  


The moment was short lived, however, for it seemed that Adina's idea of rest and Cell's idea of rest were two different things. No sooner had the skin begun to weigh heavily down upon her eyeballs, did Cell's felicitous voice invade her conscious once more.   
  


"Now then, where were we?"   
  


Adina's muscles twitched, and she looked up at him with an incredulous expression.   
  


"What do you mean?"   
  


"Well, before I left we were in the middle of a game, were we not?"   
  


Adina scoffed.   
  


"No, we were not."   
  


"Oh come now, surely you must remember why you're here in the first place?"   
  


"Oh I remember all right. First you kidnaped me, dumped me in a shithole, left me there for god knows how long, then brought me here so you could boast about this elaborate arena, and to. . .oh, I don't know, torture me or something."   
  


Cell clicked his tongue and shook his head from side to side in mock disappointment.   
  


"Why must you turn everything into a negative perspective?"   
  


"Why must you turn everything into a silly game?"   
  


"I have to do something to keep myself entertained, don't I?"   
  


"Then is that all I am to you? Some cheap entertainment?"   
  


"More or less."   
  


She glared at him from under her eyelashes.   
  


"You know Cell, there's a little something called tact. You should try it sometime."   
  


"As far as I'm concerned my dear, I am using tact."   
  


Adina threw up her hands and let out a flabbergasted sigh. What more does he want from me?! A girl can only take so much grief. . .   
  


"What is your name, girl?"   
  


She stared up at him blankly. That had caught her slightly off guard. Why did he all of the sudden want to know her name? It's not like he would have any use for it anyway, since he seemed just as well referring to her as "girl", "human", "dear", or sometimes even "human female".   
  


"Who wants to know?," she replied with a question of her own.   
  


"I do."   
  


"Why?"   
  


"Because I would like to call you by your name."   
  


"Really now? Why the sudden change of heart?"   
  


"Well, seeing as how you are probably going to be stuck here for a while, I just thought that maybe - for manners sake - I could know your name. Besides, you know mine, so I think it's only fair I know yours."   
  


Adina stared at him for a moment longer, contemplating whether or not he deserved such a privilege. He certainly hadn't done much to earn it. But in the end, indifference won over pride.   
  


"My name is Adina," she declared. Cell grinned softly.   
  


"Adina. A lovely name for a lovely woman."   
  


Taken aback by his remark, she had to look away in order to hide the blush that slowly crept up on her cheeks.   
  


"Don't try to flatter me," she tried to sound as unimpressed as possible, and failed miserably. "And what happened to "girl"? Since when did I suddenly become a woman?"   
  


"Since I noticed how much of a curvaceous figure you have."   
  


Adina's vibrant eyes blazed with furry as she whirled around to face him, her entire face flushed with crimson now.   
  


"Why you. . .you. . .audacious, self-centered, egotistical pig! How dare you!"   
  


"How dare I what? Give you a compliment?"   
  


"That was NOT a compliment!"   
  


"Then what was it?"   
  


"It was. . .it was. . .uhh. . .umm. . . It was a perverted observation! So there! Hmph!"   
  


Cell was barely able to contain his hysterics as she crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. He couldn't believe how easy it was to get Adina all worked up into a frenzy! When you first met her, she gave off the impression that she was a sophisticated, dignified woman, who would never dream of raising her voice at anyone. . . But if you knew how to rub her just right, the walls of restraint she built to keep others out would come crashing down, and there was nothing left for her to do but act childish and immature. It was this kind of reaction that Cell found to be emensly amusing, which was exactly the reason why he provoked her every chance he could get. Especially when he needed a good laugh.   
  


Cell was abruptly shoved out of his jubilant mind set when Adina suddenly spun around and marched away from him. He watched, stunned, as she daringly jumped down from the platform, caught herself before she could trip over her own feet, and then keep on marching. It took him a second or two to comprehend what had just happened.   
  


She just walked away from me. She. . .actually walked away from me.   
  


His eyes turned a dark shade of plum as his hands clenched tightly into fists.   
  


Sorry Adina. You can't escape that easily.   
  


In a flash, he was blocking her path, and she was forced to halt her marching. They glared at each other with certain hatred, sparks flying everywhere the space between their bodies.   
  


"Where do you think you're going?," Cell asked sternly. Adina scowled.   
  


"None of your business," was her simple response. She swerved around him and continued to walk, but she didn't get very far. He had appeared in front of her again, the frown on his face increasing with every breath he took.   
  


"I think it is my business."   
  


"Trust me, it isn't."   
  


Without warning, Cell's energy flared up in full force, knocking Adina clear off her feet. She landed with a thud on her back a couple yards away, her head and legs banging hard against the ground. She hadn't even had time to react to what was going on. When she opened her eyes, all she could see was stars as Cell came to stand over her, as if to make it glaringly obvious who was the dominate figure and rub it in her face.   
  


"Trust me," he spoke gruffly,"it is."   
  


Adina's head swirled about uncontrollably when she looked up at him. . .or rather all three of him. She grunted slightly and swallowed hard, trying to find the words she needed to form a coherent sentence.   
  


"I-I. .just needed to go. . .to the ba-bathroom," she managed to spit out.   
  


Cell started.   
  


His eyes grew as wide as saucers as his insides shrunk with mortification, and he mumbled a few choice words under his breath.   
  


Please tell me that did not just happen. . .   
  


He was glad Adina was so dazed at the moment, that way she wouldn't have been able to see the purplish tint start to appear over his cheekbones.   
  


"O-oh. Well, why didn't you say so in the first place?!," he exclaimed. Adina didn't answer, she was too busy struggling to get up. Cell sighed, his upper body slumping forward. Rolling his eyes, he reached down, gripped one of her biceps within his palm, and pulled her to her feet. The sudden shift in balance caused Adina's head to spin, and as soon as he let go of her, she started to topple over again. Cell reluctantly caught her, wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her standing up. He felt the blood rush to his face again, and all he could do was pray that Adina wouldn't remember any of this when she was mentally competent again. And even though she was able to realize the position they were in, with him holding her body tightly against his broad frame, she was still far too disoriented to really do anything about it. Cell was starting to become a little concerned. . . Shouldn't she have snapped out of it by now? Had he really roughed her up that bad?   
  


"I'd like to go home now," Adina babbled, her voice cracking slightly in different places. Cell winced.   
  


She sounds like an infant. There's something deffinently wrong with her.   
  


Continuing to prop her up with his right arm, Cell raised his left hand and gingerly placed it on the side of her face. He used his fingertips to open her eyelids wide enough for him to examine them carefully. Nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary. He checked her vital signs: everything seemed perfectly normal. What could possibly be wrong with her?   
  


It took him a moment longer of hard thinking before it finally hit him.   
  


"Adina, you have a concussion." 


	3. The Trouble With HumansAndroids

This was a fun chapter to write ^.^ It's short, but I think it still has some quality to it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Part III: The Trouble With Humans/Androids   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I like the fact that you talk incessantly 

I've got a thing for assholes 

who tell good stories 

I'm still here 'cause I've got nothing 

else to do 

You're an asshole 

but I'm getting used to you 

Ani DiFranco~Used to You   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Don't close your eyes. . . Adina, are you listening to me? You can't fall asleep - if you do you might not wake up again."   
  


She could hear him, and she could understand him: but for all that was humane, she could not comprehend what he was telling her. To Adina, he was merely a circus act, something to keep her occupied, and apparently something to keep her from falling asleep (which was beginning sound veeery nice to her at the present point in time). But the thing she was most concerned about was how they had suddenly ended up back at the arena, and why she was sitting up against a pillar, with Cell standing over her like a watchdog. Adina looked up at him sluggishly, her mind drawing a blank. . . She knew she wanted to say something, but her brain felt like jelly, and she couldn't think straight if her life depended on it.   
  


"S-s-sleeping. .doesn't kill you," was all she managed to get out of her system. She couldn't tell if Cell was frowning, or if he was just smiling upside-down, and she laughed at what she believed to be stupidity on his part.   
  


"It does if you have a concussion," he declared firmly. Adina scoffed, blowing raspberry at him. . .or at least in his general direction.   
  


"What are you talkin' 'bout? I don't have a concession-"   
  


"Concussion."   
  


"Whatever."   
  


Her words had started to become slurred and mixed up, like she was drunk. . .and it only seemed to be getting worse. Perhaps she was faking it?   
  


No, no that couldn't be it, Cell quickly dismissed that thought. Adina would never act like a blubbering idiot if she were mentally stable.   
  


Sighing inwardly, the android had had just about enough of this ridiculous incident. Cell was no doctor, he only knew the basics: You needed to keep someone with a concussion awake at all times, otherwise they would be taking a permanent nap. He made an educated guess in that by keeping them awake, the concussion would eventually wear off, and the person would return to normal.   
  


Of course, he could only hope that was true in his case.   
  


"Listen, Cell," Adina jabbered as she pulled herself up to stand. . .using Cell himself as a leverage tool. "I'm a big girl, all right? I don' need you to watch over me all the time, ok?"   
  


Wobbling gently from side to side, Adina straightened herself out as best she could, turned on her heel, and began to walk away.   
  


She made it to three and a half steps before she found herself in Cell's arms, once again preventing her from falling flat on her face.   
  


"You were saying?"   
  


Adina scowled, but didn't fight back or snub him off.   
  


"Why do you keep rescuin' me, huh? Since when did you care if I ever woke up again or not?"   
  


She thought for sure she had him stumped. But he was unhesitant with his answer, snickering under his breath while the left corner of his mouth curled upward.   
  


"Don't be silly Adina. I'd never forgive myself if I let my favorite playmate perish so easily. Besides, when the time does come for you to die, it will be at my hands, and no one else's."   
  


Adina huffed.   
  


"Well aren' I special?"   
  


"Indeed you are. I don't grace many humans with my presence you know, unless it's absolutely necessary. You're lucky you've even come this far."   
  


"Don' remind me."   
  


Cell felt that spark of interest flutter in his stomach, a feeling that was becoming far too familiar for his liking. It grew more and more strong as time went on; he had no choice but to succumb to it, but he did so with resentment. He was Cell, the most powerful, and the most perfect being into the entire universe. He could destroy a dozen planets with one hand tied behind his back. Thanks to his cybernetic body, his advanced abilities to never tire, never have to eat or drink, and never even have to breathe, far exceeded any normal flesh and blood organism.   
  


So how could it be that this completely ordinary, completely mundane human female was able to trigger such an inquisitive fascination for her inside of him? It didn't make sense. None of it made sense.   
  


She had insulted him.   
  


She had laughed at him.   
  


She had even managed to make him blush for Kami's sake!   
  


Yet for all that she did to anger him, he couldn't bring himself to destroy her until he understood why she did what she did.   
  


The more he thought about it, the more he craved for answers.   
  


And I will have my answers if it's the last thing I do. And believe me Adina, it won't be.   
  


Glancing at the human in his arms, Cell berated himself when he realized that during his brief time of musing, Adina had shut her eyes, and was breathing heavily. Cell cursed to himself and started to shake her; gently at first then more roughly.   
  


"Adina? Adina wake up. Wake up Adina!"   
  


When she continued to remain limp, he felt panic begin to seep through his brain. He checked her pulse: he breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a very faint, but very persistent heartbeat.   
  


Ok, think Cell, think. How else might you be able to wake her up?   
  


Several ludicrous ideas entered his head before he decided to go with the most logical one he could find.   
  


Water.   
  


Yeah, that's it, water.   
  


Cell twisted his head all around to look at his surroundings.   
  


But where am I going to find water around here?   
  


There might be a lake near by, or a river perhaps?. . .   
  


Wait. The ocean! Of course!   
  


Wasting no time, Cell gathered her up against his chest, and took off at lightening speed. He made sure his grip was tightly secured around her delicate structure, just in case; he didn't want to drop her by accident. If he hadn't been so determined, he might have enjoyed the feeling of having her pressed up against him like that.   
  


'Might' being the keyword.   
  
  
  
  
  


~*~   
  
  
  
  
  


Cell felt the ocean spray tickle his face as he strolled into the upcoming waves. Dozens of seagulls squawked over head; some were watching on curiously, and others completely ignored their presence. That was all fine and dandy with Cell, because he surely cared less about them then they did about him.   
  


He waded into the water until he was calf deep, then looked at Adina's peaceful face. He knew she would be angry with him if this did indeed work. . .and that's exactly what he was counting on her to do.   
  


Grinning devilishly, Cell released his grip on her.   
  


She landed at his feet with a great big splash.   
  


"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"   
  


Cell nearly burst at the seams from laughing so hard as she so abruptly became animated, flaying her arms about and kicking her legs up in air, creating her own mini tidal waves. He held his sides and shook his head; he could almost feel his eyes start to tear up.   
  


Once she calmed down - and made sure she had coughed up all the sea water she had swallowed accidently - Adina look up at the howling android in what could only be described as awe-struck. Her mind raced in circles, trying to come up with a logical explanation as to why and how she had ended up in the ocean (of all places), not to mention why Cell was laughing like a hyena.   
  


Ok, we were at the arena, then I left but he followed me, and somehow he knocked me over, which gave me a. . .   
  


Slowly, but surely, all the puzzle pieces fell into place, and she felt the blood in her veins start to boil.   
  


The nerve, the gall. . .   
  


"What, may I ask, is so funny?," she asked through gritted teeth. Cell's buoyant hysterics ceased momentarily.   
  


Well, it looks like she's back to her same old self again, he thought to himself as he gazed down at her mockingly.   
  


"You."   
  


Adina snarled and splashed him smack dab in the face with a handful of salt water.   
  


"Bastard!"   
  


Cell fumbled, taken aback by her actions for only a moment before vexation replaced shock. He wiped his face clean with his palm, his eyes never once wavering from their glare.   
  


"Bad move," he spoke in a dangerously low tone. Adina held her ground, readying herself for anything he might throw at her. . .   
  


All at once, she saw him fling his leg straight up, and then felt water engulf her entire body. She sputtered as it ran down her skin in waterfalls. Rubbing the salt from her eyes, she glared at him as he smirked triumphantly.   
  


You are so dead.   
  


Adina was about to retaliate, when he jerked forward and held out his hand to her. Startled, she looked at his face, then at his hand, then at his face again.   
  


"Are we going to be doing this all day? Or are you ready to go now?," he asked impatiently. Adina muttered little obscenities under her breath, fighting back the urge to give him the finger. She ignored his gesture and pushed herself to stand next to him on her own. She straightened out her clothes with the most dignity she could muster, held her head high, and walked calmly away. Amused, Cell scrutinized her with his lavender hues, twisting his torso to a certain angle so that he could see her without having to moving. He watched the way her hair and clothing clung to her face and body, highlighting every dip and curve perfectly. Beads of moisture bonded to her pale flesh, some of them trickling down along skin with every step she took. Her arms swung sharply, and her hips swayed seductively.   
  


As reluctant as he was to admit it, he knew it was a sight that he was more then willing to behold any day.   
  


Eventually he joined Adina on the dry part of the beach, noticing how the tiny grains of sand stuck to their feet. She looked at him expectantly with her arms folded neatly across her breasts.   
  


"Well? Are we leaving or what?," she complained, trying her hardest to be a nuisance. Cell chuckled. He knew that provoking her further would be unfair, and quite ungentleman-like. . . But did he really have the willpower to resist the temptation?   
  


Of course he didn't.   
  


"All right, don't get your panties all in a twist. . .oh, wait, they already are."   
  


Before she had time to protest, Cell scooped her up and took off into the sky, billows of smoke from Adina's ears trailing behind. 


	4. Call It A Hunch

Eek! Somethin' screwy is goin' on with my computer! I kept trying to update, and it either wouldn't let me, or it would fall under the wrong chapter. Oh well, things are fixed now, I think. And besides, it gave me a chance to re-edit the content (after reading over it I realized I hated it). Anyway, I was forced to upgrade the rating to R because this chapter contains nudity and blood. No, it's not a lemon - personally they're just not my style - but someone is naked (gee I wonder who?). And there is some gore; nothing that's terribly descriptive, but there's enough that it might bother someone. So if that kind of thing does indeed bother you, then I suggest you don't read this chapter. I'll stop blabbering now. . .   
  
  
  
  
  


Part IV: Call It A Hunch   
  
  
  
  
  


There's a bleeder in my kitchen and he's pouring on the floor 

There's a killer in my hallway, and he's scratching at my door 

I think I might have heard some screaming 

I might have heard somebody cry 

Now I wonder am I dreaming or is my mind telling me a lie 

Well I can't run any further and I can't hide anymore 

And I think there's been a murder up on the ground floor 

Alana Davis ~ Murder   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Go wait for me in the woods until I call for you."   
  


"Why?   
  


An incredulous stare.   
  


An innocent expression.   
  


"Because I don't want you seeing me naked, that's why."   
  


A harassing smirk.   
  


"What's the big deal? Its only skin."   
  


A glare that clearly stated: I'm-not-an-idiot-so-don't-insult-my-intelligence-and-yours-by-suggesting-otherwise.   
  


"Don't play dumb Cell, you know very well what the big deal is and that it's NOT just skin - to me anyway. Now go."   
  


A pouty lip.   
  


"You always have to spoil my fun, don't you?"   
  


Adina didn't reply. She simply glared at the bumptious android as he levitated a few inches off the ground, and floated towards the bushes at the edge of the trees. She didn't take her eyes off of him once until he was completely out of sight, his silhouette melting in with the rest of the scenery. Adina huffed a sigh of relief, and looked towards the small lake on her left side.   
  


"Good, now I can finally get out of these wet clothes and bathe in privacy."   
  


Checking one last time to make sure Cell wasn't peeping at her from behind some bushes somewhere, Adina grasped the hem of her long sleeved shirt and pulled it over her head. Allowing her lazy side to take over, she plopped down on a patch of green grass, laying her shirt next to her. She then proceeded to untie her shoes, a look of disgust crossing her face when she had to literally peel her socks off of her feet, which were shriveled and pruny from soaking up the salt water. Next to come off were the pants, which happened to be a pair of expensive corduroys. They're ruined now I'm sure, she thought bitterly.   
  


Adina shivered, her modest side starting to surface as she realized she was sitting out in the wide open, in the middle of nowhere, in only her bra and underwear. And the fact that her male companion (although he obviously wasn't anatomically correct, she still considered him a male) could still be watching her at this very moment didn't comfort her in the least bit.   
  


Ah hell, what else have I got to lose? I'm positive that there isn't another living soul around here for miles, and if trouble should arise, I know that Cell would there to protect me. . .at least I hope he would protect me.   
  


Shrugging her bare shoulders, Adina boldly slipped out of her undergarments and stood up from her position on the ground. Aside from the silver pendant hanging loosely around her neck (a keep sake from her mother who had died when she was barely six years old), she now was completely nude. It really didn't feel all that bad, actually. In fact, it was almost invigorating; the feeling of the gentle breeze sweeping across her soft skin. As long as she knew no one was there to see her - besides the ever-present gaze of Cell, Adina felt comfortable and safe.   
  


Scooping up all her clothing in her arms, she strolled over to the sandy bank and crouched down, letting her belongings fall into the crystal clear water. She let them soak for a minute - hopefully this would get rid of all that nasty salt water - then gathered them up again and laid them out to dry on the soft blades of grass. Lifting her arms above her head, Adina stretched out her muscles as she moved towards the lake. Standing at the waters edge, she took a deep breath and slowly dipped her big toe in the clear liquid. She immediately jumped back, wincing.   
  


Figures it would be freezing cold. Ah well, if I'm going to do this, I might as well do it the right way.   
  


Sighing reluctantly, Adina stepped back a few feet, bent her knees and tucked her elbows in close to her ribcage.   
  


Here goes nothing.   
  


On the count of three. . .   
  


One. . .two. . .three!   
  


The wind whistled in her ears as she sprinted towards the water. At the very last second, she gave herself an extra little push that sent her straight up into a leap. Time suddenly seemed to slow to a crawl as Adina relished the way it felt to soar through the air like a bird in flight. She could've sworn she was flying on her own wings.   
  


All too soon, everything sped up to its usual pace again, and she came crashing down into the water, making sure to hold her breath as she was engulfed by the H2O. She resurfaced, sputtering and panting as her head bobbed with the gentle waves she had created.   
  


"Oh my goodness! So cold, so very very cold, oh my goodness, I'm gonna freeze to death, oh my. . .," she gasped, her teeth chattering as she babbled nonsensically.   
  


Boy am I glad I took those swimming lessons when I was in elementary school. . .   
  


At least twenty minutes passed by before her body was finally able to adjust to the temperature, which enabled her frozen limbs to move around more freely. She goofed off at first, diving under water to inspect the habitat, doing backstrokes and other various swimming techniques. She had forgotten how much she enjoyed the water, and the fact that she skinny-dipping merely added on to the excitement! Eventually, though, she was able to calm, and decided to just float on her back as she stared up into the abyss known as the sky. Everything became quiet and still. Adina felt her mind slowly clear itself of all the fog and mist that built up in the last couple days, and she was able to think coherently.   
  


I'm amazed that I actually conned Cell into stopping here so I could clean myself up. Usually he doesn't give a shit about what I want, or what anyone wants for that matter. He doesn't care about what I think either. . . Well, I guess that's not exactly true. If he really didn't care about what I thought, I wouldn't be here right now. He's determined to figure out why I'm not afraid of him like everyone else is, and truthfully, I would like to know myself. I am not a courageous person by any means, nor am I emotionally scarred so badly that I don't care if I live or not. Anyone who's been around Cell knows for a fact that his demeanor is intimidating, not to mention very condescending. A human being might not be afraid of his appearance, but they most certainly would be afraid of his enormous power. . . and that's when fearing for your life comes in. Whoever this man Dr. Gero was, he obviously knew how to hold a grudge, because he has created not only the ultimate warrior, but also the ultimate monster.   
  


And I don't fear him. I know very well that he could snap me in two like a twig, or that he could throw me clear across the continent like a rag doll. I know he has the capability to destroy the entire world, which he has every intention of doing, and that he plans to move on to other planets after this one. I know that the only chance we have for survival rests in the hands of an alien entity that may or may not be powerful enough to stop him. And if he isn't. . . Well, then we're all doomed. But if he is, then he will once again be the savior of planet Earth.   
  


But will he be MY savior I wonder?   
  


Do I even WANT to be rescued?   
  


I am in the possession of the very creature that I've been musing about this whole time. I do not feel fear; no, instead I feel. . .almost. . .safe. Yes, he may be keeping me alive souly for the purpose of discovering the source of my "courage", but that doesn't change the fact that he feels the need to keep me alive at all. I wonder what he would do if word about this little affair were to spread?. . .   
  
  
  


He'd probably kill me instantly and deny the whole thing I'm sure. After all, he does have a reputation as the heartless villain to uphold. And if people were to find out that he was protecting a human merely because she wasn't afraid of him would surely make him look like a fool. Which is something I honestly wouldn't mind if I knew I wouldn't have to die in the process. God forbid he should ever show mercy to anyone. That would make him soft, which in turn would tarnish his facade of perfection, which then would defeat his whole purpose in this life he was given by a mad man hell bent on revenge: and all because he chose to spare one human out of the entire mass he has selfishly taken for his own wants and needs. I guess it just goes to show that one person CAN make a difference.   
  


A big difference.   
  


Would that be enough?   
  


Could that be enough?   
  


Could I make a difference big enough to change Cell from a cruel machine into a compassionate cyborg?   
  


I already have him curious about me enough as it is. . . I've never seen such determination as his need to know why I do not fear him. He's dead set on it; a mission that he may or may not return from. I guess what it all comes down to is this:   
  


Will I allow him to get close enough to achieve his goal?   
  


Adina knew that the answer had already been decided a long time ago, deep within a place she wasn't sure really existed. Yet she pretended to be indecisive, if only to save herself from the torment of her feelings towards the android. She refused to let him win so easily, even if she knew he had already claimed victory over her sour heart.   
  


I'm a prize.   
  


That's all I am to him.   
  


That's all I'll ever be.   
  


A filthy prize.   
  


A challenge he must overcome. He refuses to admit that perhaps he's unable to comprehend what I am as a whole.   
  


Or maybe - somewhere within that hollow conscious of his - he refuses to admit what I have become to him as a whole. Even after he figures out what it is that makes me fearless, would he really just kill me then? A living example of what he's accomplished?   
  


By that time, I might mean too much to him to be disposed of just like that.   
  


Then what would he do? Take me with him on his quest to destroy the universe, one planet at a time? Somehow I can't imagine being at his side while he massacres innocent lives through out the galaxy, and not feeling the need to punch his lights out every five seconds.   
  


Oh my, this is become more and more complicated as time goes on. I'm probably just blowing everything out of proportion, like I always do. But still. . .   
  


I just hope for his sake, and mine, that he finds what he's looking in me as soon as possible, before we both go insane.   
  


Time continued to pass on, and Adina lost sight of reality. She wasn't sure how long she had been floating there like a log when she finally decided to come ashore. Using the heel of her palms as leverage, Adina hoisted herself up onto the grassy ledge, flipping her waist-length hair to one side to inspect any tangles that might have formed. She began to wish she had a brush when she discovered there were more then she had anticipated.   
  


For as much as she had been engrossed in grooming herself, it didn't stop her from perking up at once when she heard a twig snap from behind. And when several others followed, the first thing that popped into her mind was Cell, come to harass her, or perhaps heckle her. Adina felt the annoyance begin to rise, shortly followed by rage, with a slight hint of embarrassment. How dare he spy on her and then have the nerve to show himself!   
  


Twisting her torso around, Adina covered her breasts with her arms and squeezed her legs together, tucking them up so her elbows touched her knees.   
  


"I thought I told you to wait in the woods!," she screeched at the intruder.   
  


The only response she received was a low growl from the giant, wild boar standing a few feet away, staring at her like she was a tasty morsel just begging to be gobbled up.   
  


Adina felt her insides churn and she froze in place.   
  


Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse. .   
  


She tried her best to gulp down the lump that had formed in her throat. Her mind drew a blank as the animal inched closer and closer, minimizing the space between them with every step. Within the bubbling fear that lingered in her stomach, Adina wondered if perhaps she should call out for Cell to come and help her?. . .   
  


The image of the android pointing a mocking finger at her crude expression while laughing that horridly beautiful laughter made her scratch that option immediately.   
  


She could handle this on her own.   
  


And if she couldn't, well then, at least when she was dead she wouldn't have to deal with his unbearable boasting.   
  


Her body jolted to the side when the boar abruptly charged towards her, catching her off guard. If she hadn't been quick to react, she would have been dead already. Enforcing the attack mode she had shoved herself into, Adina frantically scanned the shabby ground for any type of weapon she might be able to defend herself with. The best object she could obtain was a large, but maneuverable branch that had been freshly cut down, noticing the tiny baby leaves that still clung to their mother. She readied herself, holding the makeshift club out in front of her to protect her upper body. The boar had whirled around to face her again, it's beady eyes glaring at her from under streaks of maroon hair. It hesitated not a moment longer, surging towards her at incredible speed. Adina's grip tightened around her weapon as she waited until the very last mili-second to swing, aiming for it's stubby head. The branch connected with its skull, whipping it to the side and nearly knocking it off balance. Unfortunately for her, it was able to shake itself from the slight daze she had bestowed it, and once again it glared at her with rage and hunger. Adina felt her insides shrink, but refused to believe that she was truly frightened.   
  


If I am not afraid of the villain known as Cell, then there is no reason I should be afraid of this overgrown beast before me. . .   
  


Right?   
  


Adina had no time to answer her own question. The animal had thrust its tusks at her wooden rod, splintering it into a thousand pieces. The friction sent her flying backwards, twisting her in mid air. She landed on her stomach a couple yards away, her face smashed into the dirt, her bones aching from the impact. It took her a delayed reaction to notice the pang of sharp pain that shot up her left arm, causing her to grunt. She managed to squeeze her eyes open to investigate, and was surprised to see a shard of glass sticking out of the palm of her hand, rivulets of scarlet liquid dripping down from the open wound lying there. With a sudden burst of energy, she lifted her head and inspected the rest of the area beneath her. Sure enough, there were other pieces of various broken bottles and cups scattered along the dust and dirt that she lay upon.   
  


An idea decided to make itself known just then, and Adina went along with it without any resistance. At this point, she was willing to try anything.   
  


She didn't even flinch when she ripped the shard from her palm. She quickly went about the task to gather up as many pieces as possible; it didn't matter how big or how sharp they were at the moment. She was able to gather a decent amount before she sensed the boar's movements closing in on her again. She rolled out of the way just in time to see its hooves plummet hard against the space she had once occupied. Wasting no time, Adina scrambled to her feet and made a beeline for the mountain of boulders that had been ignored up until now. She dived into the center of their union, crouching low as she hit the surface. The glass puzzle pieces scattered along the ground, which was exactly what she wanted. Finishing the job, Adina gripped the last piece within the hand that wasn't injured, numb to the sharp edges that cut into her flesh, leaving trails of crimson running down her arm.   
  


She waited.   
  


When the boar came leaping in after her, it would land in the pit of knives she had created, and then she would strike, slaying it with the mighty sword she held in her hand, like a knight would slay a dragon.   
  


She waited.   
  


Nothing happened.   
  


She waited some more.   
  


And still, nothing happened.   
  


The first signs of anxiety began to seep through her open wounds.   
  


Where could it be?, she wondered. It saw me run away, so why isn't coming after me?   
  


Adina sighed.   
  


She knew there was only one way to find out, and she knew she wasn't going to like the outcome of the results that would follow.   
  


Taking a deep breath, Adina reluctantly raised her head above the rock she was leaning against, giving her a chance to peer out from sanctity of her hiding place.   
  


She found herself nose to snout with the wild animal who had been there all along, waiting as she waited, for curiosity to urge her out of her sanctuary. It was toying with her, like a cat would toy with a mouse.   
  


What happened after that became a blur. One big blur. It was the only way she knew how to describe it.   
  


It was like watching a dream. . .a waking dream. But it was reality.   
  


And she knew it.   
  


The boar reared its head back unexpectedly, which caused Adina to take a step back. Somewhere along the process, the tip of its curved left tusk hooked onto the silver chain dangling from her neck. She had no time to react nor was she able to stop herself. She was already moving backwards, her eyes set in stone.   
  


The chain was plucked from her neck in a matter of seconds.   
  


She suddenly felt like part of her heart had been cut out as she watched tiny silver sparkles scatter to the ground and fall into the cracks, never to be seen again. Even the boar had paused its rampage, as if it sensed her despondency over losing the plain accessory.   
  


All she could do was stare at the shadows between the rocks, disbelieving what had just taken place. The only memento she had of her mother, of the only family she had ever known, was gone.   
  


Gone.   
  


Just like that.   
  


Without any warning.   
  


What would she do now?   
  


Or was it more along the lines of what COULD she do now?   
  


Adina raised her eyes to glare at the hunger driven beast in front of her.   
  


-"Because I am bigger, stronger, and faster then you will ever be, and I will kill you."   
  


It was too late to even think of restraint now.   
  


The flames were lit.   
  


This was no longer a game of predator and prey.   
  


This was a matter of life and death.   
  


This was war.   
  


And I'll be damned if I'm the one who ends up dead.   
  


Adina didn't even feel herself move. Again it seemed that she was dreaming as she watched, powerless, how her arm pulled back sharply and snapped down hard. And suddenly the hand attached to that arm no longer held the piece of pointed glass, as it had been driven squarely in between the boar's eyes.   
  


More blood.   
  


More killing.   
  


When did I become the killer?   
  


The animal jerked back, roaring in pain. A familiar shade of crimson cascaded down the sides of its face, dripping off its chin onto the rough surface of rock below. It bucked around wildly, as if it were trying to dislodge the broken bottle piece from its skull. But its body began to shut down, and finally it collapsed in a heap of soggy muscles. It didn't get back up again.   
  


Adina now stood over her victim, breathing slow and hard.   
  


The roles had been reversed.   
  


The predator had become the prey.   
  


The hunter had become the hunted.   
  


A small, fragile, and uncourageous human female had bent the laws of nature.   
  


Somewhere out in the distance, a faint sound gradually rose above the voices in her head. A sound of applause. Adina turned sharply towards the source of vibrations, and was stunned to see Cell levitating a few feet away, clapping his hands together in somber praise.   
  


"Well done Adina," he proclaimed proudly. "Well done."   
  


She acknowledged him, but didn't respond to his praise, physically or verbally. Her eyes followed his figure as it floated towards her and came to rest diagonal from her current position. He stared down at the dead animal at his feet with fascination and admiration.   
  


"I never would have imagined that you could defeat an opponent ten times your size."   
  


Adina's voice was coarse when she spoke.   
  


"Why is that so hard to believe?"   
  


Cell's haunting eyes appeared to stare at her earnestly, as if he were proud and disappointed at the same time. What a strange combination. . .   
  


"Because you didn't strike me as the killer-type, that's why."   
  


"I am not a killer."   
  


"What do you call what you just did then?"   
  


"Self defense."   
  


Cell snickered.   
  


"Right, whatever you say."   
  


Adina's sensitivity had been heightened due to the recent events, and she had to bite her tongue to keep from bursting into tears.   
  


"Don't you dare laugh at me, you arrogant insect! Just how long were you watching me anyway?"   
  


The "insect" comment had stung a bit, which made Cell frown. He had no desire to start a verbal sparring match; he only wanted to give credit where it was due.   
  


"Since it first attacked you."   
  


"You mean you saw the whole thing?"   
  


"Yes."   
  


"And you just stood there, watching, the whole time?"   
  


"Yes."   
  


If she had been a bird, Adina's feathers would have been ruffled beyond repair. The words spilled from her mouth before she could stop them.   
  


"Well then why didn't you do something to help me?!"   
  


Cell's gaze shifted into a serious expression.   
  


"I wanted to see if you were capable of defeating your foe on your own, and you were. You didn't need my help."   
  


Adina fell silent. She hadn't expected a response like that. She had thought he might say something like "Oh, I was just taking my time," or "I have better things to do then rescue a damsel-in-distress." But he hadn't said either of the sort.   
  


-"You didn't need my help."-   
  


He had known all along what she was capable of doing.   
  


Somehow he knew this would happen, and that she would triumph.   
  


Adina felt a spark of genuine respect come to life in her stomach, and she tried to keep herself from smiling like mad. She wasn't one to let these sort of things go to her head.   
  


But, then again, these sort of things never happened to her. . .   
  


"It looks like you'll have to clean yourself up again, you made quite a mess," he said, grinning devilishly.   
  


"Whether or not you wish to clothe yourself again is up to you."   
  


Any respect that had begun to take root had completely vanished. Adina felt her cheeks grow hot, realizing that she had indeed been naked during the entire ordeal, and that she was standing in front of him now in her birthday suit. And he was enjoying it too, that cocky pervert. . .!   
  


Surprisingly, Adina was able to keep her temper from flaring out of control. Her only resort was to act and feel as indifferent as possible.   
  


Well, I suppose there's no use in being modest now, since he's already seen all there is to see.   
  


With as much dignity and grace as she could possibly muster, Adina held her head high, and marched back over to the lake. She felt his eyes on her the entire time she had her back to him, and it took all the will power she possessed to keep from trembling. She felt resentfully vulnerable under his penetrating gaze, and the fact that she was nude only made things worse. For a while, though, she was able to occupy herself with washing the deep red liquid from her skin, scrubbing at the areas where it had begun to dry and cake around her pores. She knew deep inside, however, that no amount of scrubbing or washing could cleanse her of the tainted rage that still coated her entire body. She would still see the blood on her hands, even in years to come (if she lived that long), because she had jaded herself. She had committed an act of violence against another living creature, and had taken its life, because she had no other way of protecting herself from her own destruction. It was the work of a cruel irony, and they had both been the victims of its wrath.   
  


The water around her had turned a certain shade of brick, and it made Adina feel nauseated just looking at it. She quickly finished washing herself and rose up out of the water. Shaking her head from side to side, she strolled over to wear her clothes lay sprawled out on the grass, wringing her hair dry as she did so. They were dry now, and warm from soaking up the sun's rays, just as if they had been in a dryer the whole time. That was how she liked it.   
  


Adina dressed herself in record time; she hoped that once her pale flesh was no longer exposed for his eyes to roam across freely, she wouldn't feel so dirty. Much to her dismay, it didn't help as much as she thought it might.   
  


And then she remembered the wound embedded into her left palm, and she looked down at it inquisitively. There was a red slash where the glass had entered her system, swollen pink flesh surrounding it almost protectively. She knew she couldn't leave it free to be infected, and it took a moment of thinking before she decided what to do. Bowing her head, she gripped the hem of her cotton shirt. She squeezed her eyes shut before reluctantly tearing it down the middle of her stomach. The tear ended just above her belly button, went all around her abdomen; soon she held a strip of cloth that she could use to dress her wound with. She wrapped it tightly around her hand, shielding the cut from outside influences.   
  


There would be a scar there.   
  


A constant reminder of what she had done.   
  


Of course, I deserve it.   
  


Turning towards the waiting android, Adina walked up to him again, the wind brushing past her visible naval. Cell had to keep himself from staring at it for too long. It angered him that he was losing his resistance against the temptation of human flesh. Perhaps his male instincts were starting to come into play. . . He suspected that being around a woman like Adina might cause this affect in his programming. Though it was painfully obvious that her remaining immaturity could be brought out of her at the drop of a hat, that didn't stop her from radiating with sheer femininity, enhancing her luring appeal. She was, after all, the very origin of the sexual attraction that bound men to women. Not only was she physically beautiful in every proportion, she also held a mentality that not many females possessed. She moved a certain way, talked a certain way, looked a certain way. Her eyes - which he just now discovered to be the color of deep sapphire - taunted you with mystery and illusion, and left you asking questions to which there were no answers.   
  


To put it bluntly, she was a real woman.   
  


And without realizing it, she was slowly invading the one area of Cell's brain that he had deemed obsolete the very minute he was born into consciousness. That spoke volumes of her persona on its own.   
  


Which was exactly why he loathed her so much.   
  


"Cell? Hello? Anybody home?"   
  


The android suddenly found himself staring into Adina's confused expression, lines of anxiety etched into her pretty face. He berated himself for losing sight of his objective once again. He had to stop day dreaming like that - what if he slipped into LaLa Land when fighting against Goku and the others? He didn't even want to think of the humiliation he would have to suffer.   
  


His mind raced with an excuse he could give her, or a clever remark to cover up his blunder; and if he was lucky, he would even rouse her temper as he had done so many times before.   
  


And when it came to him, he smirked mischeifly, just for good measure.   
  


"I liked you better without clothes on."   
  


It worked.   
  


He inwardly sighed with relief as Adina rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips in emphasis of her impatientance.   
  


"Look Cell, I know you like to poke fun at me for your own sick amusement, but honestly, right now I am NOT in the mood for your antics. I am exhausted both physically and mentally, and I just want to get back to the arena so I can take a well-deserved nap in peace. So if you don't mind, I would appreciate it greatly if you put all the perverted comments on hold until I have enough strength to fight back, all right? I don't think that's too much to ask."   
  


Cell pretended to consider her proposition; in reality, he was just as anxious as she to return to the arena. Once they were there, he could meditate as she rested, and hopefully it would help clear all the noise from his head that she had created.   
  


Finally, he nodded his consent.   
  


"As you wish."   
  


Adina smiled gratefully. She would have said thank you, if she hadn't remembered with spite that the android didn't deserve to have her good manners wasted on him, even if he had complied with her request. Sadly, she hadn't been able to catch the truth underlining his tone of voice, nor had she been able to see the dim desire in his lavender eyes when he had gotten lost in his reverie only moments ago. If she had, she might have reconsidered labeling him as a pervert. . . 


	5. Androids Don't Dream

Has anyone else noticed that all the lyrics I have chosen thus far have been from female artists? I didn't realize it until now. How spacey can you get? Oh well, I'm afraid I've broken that trend with this next chapter. The song I had in mind for the introduction, I thought, was just so amazingly perfect for the mood of the story, that I felt I couldn't put one verse in and just leave it at that. So I decided to put the entire song down as the introduction. Now, you may or may not agree with me on my view about the song pertaining to the story, in which case I would love to hear your opinions on the matter! I absolutely adore getting feedback from you guys, whether it's negative or positive doesn't matter to me, I enjoy both. After all, how else am I suppose to grow and learn as a writer if I don't let the negative in with the positive? ~.^   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Part V: Androids Don't Dream   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hey now, all you sinners 

Put your lights on, put your lights on 

Hey now, all you lovers 

Put your lights on, put your lights on   
  


Hey now, all you killers Put your lights on, put your lights on 

Hey now, all you children 

Leave your lights on, you better leave your lights on   
  


Cause there's a monster living under my bed 

Whispering in my ear 

There's an angel, with a hand on my head 

She say I've got nothing to fear   
  


There's a darkness deep in my soul 

I still got a purpose to serve 

So let your light shine, deep into my hole 

God, don't let me lose my nerve Lose my nerve   
  


Hey now, hey now, hey now, hey now 

Wo oh hey now, hey now, hey now, hey now   
  


Hey now, all you sinners 

Put your lights on, put your lights on 

Hey now, all you children 

Leave your lights on, you better leave your lights on   
  


Because there's a monster living under my bed 

Whispering in my ear 

There's an angel, with a hand on my head 

She say's I've got nothing to fear   
  


La ill aha ill allah 

We all shine like stars 

We all shine like stars 

Then we fade away 

Santana featuring Everlast ~ Put Your Lights On   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-- Adina's head was slumped against the rolled up window. The slab of glass was the only thing separating her from the rain beating down outside. She wanted to be out there with the gray and white mists. She wanted to feel the drops of water hit her flesh, and drench her in its moisture. Maybe afterwards she would evaporate into the air, become part of a cloud, fluffy and white. What a life that would be.   
  


And then it's back to reality.   
  


Good ol' reality.   
  


No sound came from the cushioned seat beside her; her companion drove along the road with eyes void of all emotion, even disdain. There was no music, no discussion - there wasn't anything left to discuss. They both knew where their destination lay, and that was good enough. There was no need to speak words about the open sore that bore slowly into their hearts; a wound that would never heal. Not over time, and not by any aid of any kind known to man.   
  


Adina wanted to scream.   
  


They would both feel the pain, yes, but he would never know the true extant of what she was going through. She, who would have to live with the unbearable burden of knowing that she agreed to destroy her very own creation. He had taken part in it's making also, but it wasn't growing inside of him like it was in her . . . It's life would not end within his very body like it would in hers.   
  


What kind of monster am I?   
  


The legitimate kind.   
  


The worst kind.   
  


She wished there was something that would take her mind off of the current circumstance she had been shoved into, but that was nearly impossible at this point. Besides, they had just pulled into the parking lot of their destination: The Murrayhill Abortion Clinic.   
  


The car jolted to a stop, lurching them forward gently before falling back into place. He pulled the key from the ignition slot, and the engine immediately ceased it's trembling. But even though the engine had haulted all activity, it didn't keep Adina and her nameless beau from continuing to shake violently (and it wasn't because it was cold outside either). The silence was the only comfort they sought out. . .they knew they didn't deserve much else. Yet they barely held that anymore. They could hear the shouts of protest and anger all around them; people holding up signs of dead fetuses, and harsh words of judgment, and so much more that they chose to ignore.   
  


They waited until the very last second before their appointment, then bravely stepped out of their vehicle and faced the cold majority without actually looking at any of them in the face.   
  


Most of what they were saying didn't register - there was so much shouting and yelling of so-called messages from God that it all meshed together in one chaotic union that no one could understand. Still they persisted the couple as they quickly made their way into the clinic with their faces down and their shoulders hunched.   
  


Adina was surprised when he reached out to grab her hand half way there. It had been the only sign of emotion he had allowed himself to show since their excursion had started at eight o' clock this morning. They didn't look at each other, but then again, they didn't need to. Just the feeling of squeezing their hands together in silent acceptance was enough. It had always been enough, just like before.   
  


The large glass doors slid open, allowing them entrance into sanctuary from the angry mod outside. They stepped inside, and already it seemed half the tension that had built itself up inside their muscles was slowly fading. Just as the door were sliding shut again, Adina heard a woman shout something that surpassed all the rest of the insults that were being hurled at them like stones. Only one word that pierced into her very soul, leaving a permanent scar to remind her of what she was about to do:   
  


"Murderer!"   
  


Adina whirled around to look at her accuser in the face, but their were so many females out there glaring at her with the flames of hatred that she couldn't discern which one had been the culprit. For a moment, it seemed she couldn't move. All she could do was stare at the crowd with a blank expression; their bantering didn't seem to be running out of fuel anytime soon. It both amazed and horrified her at the same time that so many people could possess so much hatred all at once. Separately, they probably weren't as impacting on the world as they would like think, but together as one, they were a force not be reckoned with. For one fleeting moment, Adina wished she were a part of it all; she wished she had something to believe in so much that she would go to any great length to see that those beliefs were enforced on the world as law.   
  


But it was only for a moment.   
  


"Just ignore them Adina," she heard him barely whisper beside her," they don't know what they're talking about. They don't know us."   
  


They sure as hell seem to think they do, Adina thought to herself.   
  


She allowed him to tug on her arm, pulling her further into what so many believed to be the very pit of hell. Everything had slowly become a waking dream for her. . .the entire ordeal suddenly didn't seem real anymore. This new development did little to bother her, though. Frankly, she would rather it wasn't real just as much as her boyfriend did. God knows it would make things a whole of a lot easier to deal with. And maybe if she thought that she was dreaming though out the entire process, then perhaps afterwards, she wouldn't remember a single thing that had happened while it took place. . .   
  


But that was only if she was lucky.   
  


And Adina never got lucky when she was hoping for it. --   
  
  
  
  
  


~*~   
  
  
  
  
  


"I've always been a killer."   
  


"What did you say?"   
  


Adina stood with her hands pressed up against a marble pillar. Her head hung below her arms and her eyes were squeezed tightly shut. The voice invaded her silent reverie, causing her to raise her head and look over her shoulder. Cell was gazing at her peculiarly, like she might be coming down with a fever or something. Perhaps she was; lord knows it would make things a whole lot easier for her to deal with.   
  


All she could manage was a tart smile and a shake of her head.   
  


"Nothing."   
  


Her voice wavered, which meant she was uncertain. Uncertain about what?   
  


"No no, you said something. What was it?," he persisted. Adina resumed her original position. Her shoulder trembled as she took in a long breath of air.   
  


"It was nothing Cell, just drop it."   
  


"Why?"   
  


"Because I said so."   
  


She is becoming more and more bold with each hour that passes between us. Her courage is growing without her even knowing it.   
  


Cell smiled knowingly and didn't press the subject further. The relief seeped from her body like an aura that might surround her figure the way it surrounded his. Vaguely he wondered what kind of fighter she might be had she been trained properly in her earlier years. From what he witnessed only hours ago - the rage that burned in her eyes and seared through her soul - he could guess that she would be quiet strong, maybe even stronger.   
  


At least, as strong as a human might get anyway.   
  


Adina shifted so that her back was leaning against the pillar now. Her head fell and rested against her shoulder blades; her eyes were still closed. And Cell was still watching her, observing her every movement for some hidden clue that might aid him in his research. Of course he found none.   
  


Slowly her eyes slid open, and she was delighted by the image of the stars hovering above them in silent obscurity. In a matter of seconds, she had pointed out several of the constilations in her mind's eye. Space had always fascinated her. When she was young, it was a simple admiration for the pretty, sparkling stars she would wish upon before her mother came to tuck her into bed. As she grew older, the moon began to catch her attention; a perfect silver orb hanging in the sky without a care in the world. She had even imagined what it be like to become the moon, looking down upon the Earth with certain piety. What a fantastic prospect that had been.   
  


Sometimes she would still catch herself daydreaming about the wonderful notion, and even though she scolded herself for acting so childishly, she would still defy herself and stare up into the navy ocean of silk and glitter with dazed eyes.   
  


When Adina detected movement out of the corner of her iris, she once again became aware of the android's presence. He had lifted his head to gaze at the stars as well. She could tell by the look on his face that he was confused; he was searching for something specific that had caught her attention. She knew, however, that he would never comprehend the true beauty of space. He who could fly so high; out of the Earth's atmosphere and into the very galaxy itself all on his own would never feel awe at the wonders it beheld for him. She envied him for possessing the ability that she craved to have. And she loathed him for not appreciating it enough either.   
  


"What are you looking at?," he finally inquired. Adina sighed.   
  


He's so predictable.   
  


"I'm looking at the stars," she responded, her voice monotone. Cell didn't seem to notice, or at least he didn't care.   
  


"Why? What's so amazing about them?"   
  


"Because they're beautiful AND amazing, that's why."   
  


"But what exactly is it that you find so amazing and beautiful about them?"   
  


Adina paused, collecting her thoughts and ordering them in a way that might help him better understand her logic. She didn't believe that it would honestly work, though.   
  


"Honestly Cell, I don't know exactly why I find them so beautiful and amazing. I just do."   
  


She heard him snort under his breath. Of course, she had expected a similar reaction from him. He really was predictable.   
  


Turning her head sideways, she looked at him as he continued to gaze upwards. She always wondered what he was thinking, why he choose to do what he did. He had told her it was part of his programming; it was the entire reason he had been created in the first place. It's not that she didn't believe him, it's just that. . .   
  


Adina's thoughts trailed off inside her head. She was unwilling to persist the trivial subject. . . Besides, even if she had tried to converse with him about it, she knew it would be useless. A machine built to destroy could not understand beauty, or love.   
  


But Cell isn't just a machine, he's an android. And he is capable of emotions, just like everyone else. He just chooses to ignore them because he thinks they make him weak, just like every other typical bad guy.   
  


"Don't you ever feel that way, Cell? Don't you ever find beauty in something that others see as nothing special?," she asked, completely out of the blue.   
  


His eyes were immediately upon her, and for a brief moment, Adina saw something flash within their unnatural depths. It was so quick she barely had time to decipher what it was and what it meant. His answer was curt and to the point.   
  


"No."   
  


She snickered. Once again, he proved to be predictable.   
  


"No, I don't suppose you would, would you?"   
  


"What's that supposed to mean?"   
  


"You know perfectly well what it means."   
  


"I don't have time to worry about such nonsense as beauty."   
  


"No of course not, what was I thinking asking you such a silly question?"   
  


"Are you mocking me?"   
  


"Maybe."   
  


"You really love to push my buttons don't you?"   
  


"No more then you love to push mine."   
  


". . .so I guess that makes us even then."   
  


"Yes, I guess it does."   
  


Silence. Always the silence after their little skirmishes. It was as if they needed to take time out to refuel for the next battle. Adina almost laughed at her own metaphor. It really wasn't all that far from the truth, if you really thought about it. And Adina would have delved into it further, if he hadn't piped up when he did.   
  


"We're a lot alike, you and I," Cell spoke softly, perhaps even gently. Adina lifted her head, her sapphire hues shinning inquisitively. It seemed that the more words they exchanged with each other, the more he appeared to grow mellow, and passive. Maybe I'm actually rubbing off on him, she thought wryly to herself.   
  


"How so?," she asked. She watched as he stared long and hard into the endless sea of invisible beauty.   
  


-"We're a lot alike you and I."-   
  
  
  


He already knew the answer. . . She could tell by the tone in his voice when he spoke. Right now he was searching for a way to say what it was he was thinking without sounding too sentimental, and without looking like an idiot.   
  


Adina giggled to herself.   
  


What a bumpkin.   
  


"We both take pride in our appearance. We don't like to make a big fuss of things, nor do we choose to if given the chance. We are both intelligent, witty, and cynical. We're both realists, though some might look at us as pessimists. We both prefer to act sophisticated and couth, as opposed to bouncing off the walls and blabbering on about total nonsense."   
  


He paused for a moment; most likely to take the time to fashion what he was going to say next. Adina decided to take this opportunity to add in her own two cents, before it was too late to do so.   
  


"We both hide our true feelings, also," she started, her eyes glued firmly to his upturned face," because, as you so delicately put it, we 'don't like to make a big fuss of things'. We both choose to remain silent in group conversation, if ever given the chance to be in that kind of situation. But I think, that above all things we have in common, one thing stands out the most as being the greatest - "   
  


She stopped short, a sly grin playing at the corner of her lips. When she continued, she made sure that the tone of her voice sounded more appealing, more calm. . .   
  


"Patience is a virtue we both practice religiously."   
  


And we're both killers, she silently added somewhere in the back of her mind.   
  


Cell found this prospect to be quite amusing, and he laughed heartily. Curiously enough, Adina found the sound of his laughter to be somewhat comforting. . .maybe because she had never imagined a creature like Cell knew how to laugh. And to hear him doing so could only mean that there was still hope left in this desolate existence.   
  


"Ah yes, how could I have forgotten that?," he said merrily. Adina couldn't help but smile herself, if only for the sake of the moment.   
  
  
  
  
  


~*~   
  
  
  
  
  


"Cell, do you dream?"   
  


"My my, it seems we're both just full of questions tonight. . .and a good number of them are trivial I might add."   
  


"It's just a simple question Cell, it's not like I'm asking you what the meaning of life is."   
  


"Oh, but that would prove so much more interesting, don't you think?"   
  


"Certainly not. At least not with you."   
  


"What's that supposed to mean?"   
  


"You know what it means."   
  


"No, actually, I don't. Please, enlighten me."   
  


"You mean you really don't know?"   
  
  
  


"How many times will I have to repeat myself before we can move on?"   
  


"All right all right, you don't have get so impatient. . . To put it bluntly, what I meant was this: How could you, of all people, ever come to realize the true meaning of life itself?"   
  


"I'm just as much a living creature as the next specimen, mind you."   
  


"That may be so, but your quick to forget how you delight in destroying everything around you, living or no. If you truly knew what it meant to be alive, you wouldn't commit such acts of catastrophe."   
  


". . .you think so, huh?"   
  


"I know so."   
  


"All right then, what do you believe the meaning of life is?"   
  


"You're straying from the original question."   
  


"Which is. . .?"   
  


"I asked you if you ever dream."   
  


"Ha, oh yes, now I remember. The answer is simple my dear: no, I do not dream, because I do not sleep. If I do not sleep, then it would be impossible for me to dream."   
  


"I see. . ."   
  


"What compelled you to ask such a question in the first place?"   
  


"I'm not sure. . . I guess I was just curious."   
  


"You're always 'just curious,' you know that?"   
  


"Look who's talking."   
  


"What are you saying? That I am just as 'curious' as you are?"   
  


"If not worse."   
  


"And how did you come to that conclusion?"   
  


"Simple. If you weren't, I wouldn't be here right now, would I?"   
  


". . .you've got me there."   
  


"I told you so."   
  


"I hate that phrase."   
  
  
  


"You only hate it when it's being directed at you."   
  


"Doesn't anyone?"   
  


"You've got a point there."   
  


"Of course I do. I always have a point, otherwise there would be no reason for me or anyone else for that matter to say anything at all."   
  


"Hmm. . .I never thought of it that way before."   
  


"Well you should start, it would save a lot of people the misery of listening to others drone on about absolutely nothing."   
  


"Hey now, that's not very fair. Who says that what the person may be 'droning on about' isn't worth listening to, huh? What if they have a valid point, but just don't know how to articulate it well enough for everyone to understand?"   
  


"Then that's their own damn problem."   
  


"What if you could help them become better a conversationalists? Would you?"   
  


"You already know the answer. I have more important things to do with my time then play teacher with some baka who can't speak properly."   
  


"Of course, I should have known. I guess I was just hoping that perhaps this time, it might be different; that perhaps you might have a heart."   
  


"I do have a heart. It's right here in my chest cavity."   
  


"Don't be a smartass Cell, you know what I meant."   
  


"And what if I said I didn't?"   
  


"Then you'd be a liar."   
  


"Bingo."   
  


"Does this squabble have a purpose?"   
  


"No, I suppose it doesn't."   
  


"I thought you only spoke when you had a point to make?"   
  


"With you, my dear Adina, there is always a point to be made, even if the actual words themselves seem to be utterly meaningless."   
  


"Charming."   
  


"I try."   
  
  
  


"It shows."   
  


"As well it should."   
  


". . .you know, if you were human, you'd be a total womanizer."   
  


"Is that so?"   
  


"Mmhmm."   
  


"What makes you say that?"   
  


"It's only too obvious. The way you talk so smooth, the way you always act like a perfect gentleman. . .well, most of the time anyway."   
  


"He he, I see we're still bitter about that little. . .incident."   
  


"And every other incident before that one. Don't think for one second that I'm going to let you forget all the trouble you've caused me."   
  


"There's more where that came from, and there's still plenty of time left for us to further explore that realm together as we see fit."   
  


"Oh goody, I can't wait."   
  


"Neither can I Adina. Neither can I." 


	6. It's Only Human to Make Mistakes

Oooh, now we're gettin' to the good stuff. Fasten your seatbelts boys and girls: This one's a doozy! And hey, somebody other then Adina or Cell finally enters the picture! I'll give you three guesses as to who it is, but the first two don't count. . .^.~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Part VI: It's Only Human to Make Mistakes   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


If I were a weapon 

you said I'd be a gun 

Lethal at close range I guess 

with silencer and stun 

But I feel more like a needle 

always pulling on the thread 

Always making the same point again 

and wondering if you heard what I just said 

Suzanne Vega ~ If I Were A Weapon   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I can't believe Cell actually had the nerve to ask me why I was hungry. . .," Adina mumbled to herself as she kneeled in front of a blackberry bush. With one arm wrapped across her rumbling tummy, she reached into the maze of thorns and leaves with the other, cursing under her breath whenever she accidently pricked herself.   
  


No more then an hour after she had awoke to the soft color of the sunrise, she had become painfully aware of her stomach's need for nourishment - something she had been ignoring up until now. At first she didn't say anything, for fear that the android would tease her relentlessly about it. . .but it didn't take long before she found herself complaining to the android that it was all his fault she was dying of starvation. Cell had laughed - and of course - poked fun at her. Adina took the harassment without putting a word in edge wise, secretly planning her revenge in the back of her mind. Much to her surprise, however, he had ceased his teasing after only a few minutes, and told her that there were some blackberry bushes up on the rocky ledges in the direction he jerked his thumb at. Adina had shot off like a bullet before he could even finish his sentence, running towards the ledges as fast as her legs could carry her, leaving Cell in the dust, shaking his head and snickering to himself.   
  


"That dirty jerk, I oughta show him a thing or two. . .," Adina continued to grumble, not really paying attention to what she was saying or why. At this point, the hunger had taken over her brain, and when that happened, she couldn't think of much else other then food - and that included her ability to speak properly.   
  


Wiping the damp sweat from her brow, Adina sat back against a slab of rusty colored stone. She looked towards the rising sun, shielding her eyes from the glare of it's bright rays. In no time at all, she had stuffed her belly with every little blackberry she could get her mitts on. It didn't matter if it was ripe or not, she ate the tiny morsel of fruit without a second thought. She knew she would have to pay for that later on.   
  


I suppose I better get back down there before he gets bored and decides to come looking for me, Adina thought wryly. She was almost tempted to do so, just to spite him, but the impervious part of her brain told her not to bother. She listened carefully to that particular voice for a few minutes, and decided not to cause any more trouble then she really had to. There was plenty of time for that later.   
  


Hoisting herself up to stand, she was about to make her way back to the arena, when something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye.   
  


Down in the rectangle of shiny marble, she saw not the gracefulness of one masculine figure, but two.   
  


Halting her march, Adina gaped down at the scene before her, confusion rattling her mind. She recognized one figure as Cell, of course, but the other was completely foreign to her. She could barely make out his wild black hair and brightly color outfit.   
  


Who was this intruder? And what did he want with Cell?   
  


It then occurred to Adina that they were conversing together. She strained her ears, struggling to hear what it was they were saying to one another. Her efforts were in vain, however. She could barely see their lips moving, let alone what they were saying! She could only guess the topic of their discussion, which was most likely Cell's evil intentions to destroy the world. Perhaps this young man was challenging Cell?   
  


She didn't dare approach them, for fear of getting in the way if they did indeed begin to fight. Yes, right now it was best to stay hidden to the both of them, until this whole thing blew over.   
  


Adina nearly choked on her own saliva when the ominous man turned his head to look in her direction.   
  


He knew she was there.   
  


He knew she was there!   
  


She saw Cell turn towards her as well before the other body flickered momentarily, then disappeared into thin air. Adina gasped, her eyes scanning the area frantically for a brightly clad figure with dark hair.   
  


And then the raven-haired man was standing behind her, his guard on alert, his expression serious, but also concerned. They stared at each other, both uncertain as to what they should say or do next. Briefly, his eyes flitted to the bandage that still clung to her left hand. She wondered if he thought Cell had been the cause of her injury.   
  


If only he had been, she thought remorsefully.   
  


"Who are you, how did you get here?," he asked suddenly. Adina tried to answer him, but her mouth had gone dry of all words, and she could only shake her head as a discrete response. He didn't seem to care that she wouldn't answer him verbally, his eyes dodging every which way before returning to her once more.   
  


"You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous!"   
  


He spoke in an urgent, yet gentle tone. It seemed he was suspended between a split personality - one side being good, the other said being bad. Adina was having trouble deciding whether or not this man was friend or foe.   
  


Maybe he was a little bit of both?   
  


Unfortunately, she didn't have time to try and speak again, for Cell had materialized between her and the mysterious stranger, blocking their view of each other. She couldn't see his face, but she knew she he wore a scowl that mirrored the one on the stranger's face as well.   
  


"What's going on Cell? Are you holding this girl captive?," the other man was the first to speak. Adina's eyes fluttered down to look at Cell's fists, which were balled up so tightly, the skin around his knuckles had turned a ghostly shade of white.   
  


"She is none of your concern, Goku. We have unfinished business. . .do not try to interfere."   
  


Adina blinked.   
  


Ahh, so this is Son Goku, the savior of planet Earth?   
  


Adina examined the strange man more closely for the first time since his arrival. Other then his odd, spiky hair style, he appeared to be like any other normal person walking down the streets. His orange gi was an obvious clue that he was a fighter, and he had the muscles to prove it. His eyes, coal black in color, were perhaps the most expressive part of his face. Though at the moment, they were shooting daggers at Cell, she knew they were usually soft and compassionate, just as she had once predicted.   
  


It was all this and then some that drew her towards him like a magnet to metal. She wanted him to take her away from this god forsaken place, and not because she was afraid of Cell, but because she grew weary of being in the android's presence. They weren't getting anywhere with their petty bickering, or with his constant harassment - not to mention her constant sarcasm. It dawned on Adina that she wanted to be rescued, and this man was the only one who could grant her that luxury.   
  


"You know I can't do that," Goku finally responded, his fists balled up in the same fashion as Cell's. Adina wanted to run to him and beg him to take her as far away from this place as possible. She would have too, if Cell hadn't done the unthinkable just then.   
  


One of the android's hands suddenly appeared before her face. It glowed brightly with pure, yellow energy, and Adina could only stare at the blinding light in horror as the words he spoke made her entire body go numb.   
  


"If you do not leave, I will kill her right here and now, understood?"   
  


Goku's face became crest fallen, and it was clear that Cell had won the battle. The frown on his lips increased, and she was afraid that the skin around his knuckles would tear at any moment.   
  


"All right, I'll go, but on one condition: You do not harm her in any way until me and the rest of my friends return to fight you in The Cell Games, got it?"   
  


Adina looked up at the android as he smirked and nodded his head in agreement. It was like he had become a completely different person. . .he was acting as if nothing had happened between them up until this very moment. He had even threatened her life in order to get his own way, the coward! Adina knew she should have been angry, or at least upset by his actions, but instead she felt nothing. Where the anger in her heart should have been lay an empty hole of absence that consumed the emotion she had forced herself to feel.   
  


Consider yourself lucky Cell, because next time - and the next time after that, and the next time after that, and so on - I won't let you get away with pretending you feel nothing towards me.   
  


"It's a deal. I will not harm her until you return."   
  


Goku nodded his gratitude. His gaze fell onto Adina's slightly hunched over figure one last time. The endless empathy within the depth's of those obsidian eyes made Adina's head spin.   
  


It's tragically ironic that he's not a true homosapian. . .after all, no full blooded human being could ever feel that humane about humanity.   
  


Just as suddenly as he had appeared, he was gone, and with him went all hope that she would ever escape from this hellish dystopia. Now, it was just her and Cell:   
  


Again.   
  


Adina felt like throwing a temper tantrum right then and there, screaming and kicking and scratching, whining about how it wasn't fair that she had to be stuck here for so long. However, knowing that would get her nowhere, Adina kept her cool and went with the flow. She really had no other choice, did she?   
  


"What was that all about Cell?," she asked the android as he turned around. However, his eyes never fell upon her; he chose to stare at the space above her head instead.   
  


"Nothing," he answered curtly. Adina narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything. She could already tell that if she were to ask him any more questions, all she would get in return would be one-word answers.   
  


Adina started when Cell levitated off the ground and began to float back down towards the arena. Her mouth dropped open as she stared after him.   
  


"Oh don't worry about me, I'll be just FINE!," she yelled at his retreating figure. He made no impression that he had heard her as he continued on his way. Adina mumbled some more insults under her breath, ambling down the hill, trying to avoid receiving any scratches and bruises, and without much success. Somewhere along the way, she looked back at the place that Goku had once been with a longing expression.   
  


At one point, I wasn't sure if I wanted him to be my savior. . .but now I am sure that I do. I want him to rescue me from the clutches of Cell; it doesn't matter if he thinks it's because I'm afraid of the cold-hearted android or not. I just want to get as far away from him as I possibly can. I want to rid myself of this tiresome burden of fearlessness.   
  


Sighing deeply, Adina shook her head, as if to shake those thoughts out of her head.   
  


Wishful thinking. There's only one way out of this mess. . .   
  


And it's right through me, myself, and I.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Long after his return from Cell's arena, and long after his entrance into the Room of Time and Space with his son Gohan, the Super Saiyan Goku couldn't keep himself from thinking about his odd encounter during his visit there. He tried with all his might to come up with a logical explanation for all of it.   
  


What could Cell possibly want with that girl?, he mused to himself quizzically. I thought he hated humans. There has to be something special about her for Cell to want to keep her alive. But what is it?   
  


Goku rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he sat up in one of the bed's that had been provided for him and Gohan. The incident plagued him so badly that he was even finding it difficult to get a decent amount of sleep.   
  


He said they had "unfinished business." What could he have meant by that? Does she belong to a family that he had killed? No, that couldn't be it. . .why would he care about something like that? If he's anything like the enemies I've fought in the past, he cares about nothing but himself and himself alone.   
  


Maybe he's met her somewhere before? Maybe she knew Dr. Gero somehow? That would be my best guess, I think. From what the others have told me, Cell seems to care about his creator more then android #17 or #18 did.   
  


After all, they did kill him.   
  


But There is deffinantly something peculiar about that girl, that much I do know. It's nothing bad, just. . .strange. I couldn't sense a single scrap of fear at all from her, even when Cell had threatened to kill her. She was more stunned or surprised then anything else. But how could she not be afraid of Cell, or me for that matter? She must know how powerful Cell is, and what he plans to do. Is it possible that she really doesn't know about his intentions? I don't think anyone but themselves know how long she's been there with him, so he might have captured her before all of this stuff happened. But I doubt Cell's pride would allow him to not tell her about his evil plot to destroy the universe. Argh! All this thinking is making my head hurt! It just doesn't make any sense; none I tell you, none. . .!   
  


Letting an exasperated sigh empty from his lips, Goku fell back on his pillow and resumed to stare at the ceiling for the remainder of the time he had left before he needed to get up and train with Gohan. He smiled proudly at the thought of his son's progress to becoming a Super Saiyan.   
  


I can't wait to see the look on Cell's face when Gohan defeats him after being pushed far beyond his limits. He'll reach a new and higher level of Super Saiyan, I just know it. And it's because he cares so much about his family and friends that he can do it too. His feelings are the key to unlocking all that power he has hidden within himself. He may not know it yet, but he will soon. I've made it my obligation to make sure that he does. . .   
  
  
  


Chichi is going to be so proud of him.   
  


Without even realizing that the fatigue had slowly tugged his eyelids down over his vision, Goku fell into a deep sleep with sweet thoughts of his son and wife. Finally, he would get the rest he so deserved.   
  


If only he had known that in a few minutes, he would be awakened once again by Gohan's screams of agony, supplied by his nightmares of the pain he would soon have to feel when he lost his father a second time. . .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I really wish I had a watch. . .   
  


Adina knew that even though if felt like an eternity since the Saiyan Goku had dropped in for a little visit, it was most likely that only an hour or two had passed since then. They hadn't spoken a word to each other since then either. At first, Adina was ecstatic that for once, he didn't have any witty remark to say or a clever question to ask that would get her all riled up. But after a little while of sitting in complete and utter silence, Adina felt herself start to become antsy. She tried to sleep, curled up in the blankets Cell had been kind enough to bring her last night. . .but when she had asked where he got them, he wouldn't answer her. After that, she became hesitant about using them. If they did indeed belong to a deceased individual, she certainly didn't want be wrapping herself up in them like they had been her's all along.   
  


Sighing inwardly, Adina pressed her finger tips to her temples and rubbed them in a circular motion. She really was beginning to grow weary of their constant debates and disputes. She wished that Cell would just take what he wanted and let her be. To make matters worse, she had to admit that he had been right when he said they still handle plenty of time left to make self discoveries - on her part anyway. Eight days remained before the debut of The Cell Games, and Adina could only hope that she wouldn't still be here when that happened. She certainly didn't want to be around once the fighting started, that's for sure. She thought briefly of expressing this concern to Cell, but decided not to say anything. What good would it do? He'd probably just tell her to toughen up. Only the strong survive.   
  


What he doesn't seem to realize is the fact that I am not strong like he is, and I never will be. Further more, I don't have the desire to be like him, I'm happy just the way I am. He can see it, I know he can, he just doesn't want to believe it, that stubborn cockroach. .   
  


Adina giggled girlishly to herself.   
  


Oh man, if only he knew that I called him a cockroach just now. . .I can imagine all hell would break loose. Actually, I could see his rage as being far more deadly then anything hell might be able to cook up. That's almost a frightening thought. . .   
  


Almost.   
  


Cell was in his favorite position at the moment; standing erect with his head bowed and his eyes closed in silent meditation. Adina was awe-struck with the fact that he could remain in that same exact position for hours on end, and probably even longer if given the opportunity.   
  


"You hate me, don't you?"   
  


Why is it that he's always the one to break the silence?   
  


Adina raised her head to look the android in the eyes, something she was beginning to make a habit out of. From the square one, she avoided most if not all eye contact as much as humanly possible, for reasons unknown to everyone but herself. Cell found this to be of slight annoyance; why were humans so god damned secretive? He had observed homosapian activity during his earlier years, and the one thing he had noticed about their behavior that irritated him the most was the fact that they rarely expressed what their true objectives were. This kind of behavior completely baffled the android, who didn't know of any other way to behave except to say exactly what was on his mind, unafraid and blissfully ignorant to the consequences.   
  


With Adina, however, it was somewhat different. True, he wasn't at all afraid to give her a piece of his mind if he saw the need to. . .but as of late, strange feelings had begun to stir inside of him. What had happened at the lake was a perfect example of this.   
  


When she finally spoke, her response provoked a reaction that no human, male or female, had ever been able to rise out of him. It was in a way that only she knew how to work, and without fault each time.   
  


"No, I don't hate you."   
  


Cell's face twisted into an expression that made Adina do a double-take. He had always been so confident in himself in every circumstance. He took pride in seeing his predictions come true. Yet even though his face still held that ever present arrogance, there was something else in those pools of lavender on each side of his nose, something that could only be described as pure shock, the corners of his mouth turned downward in bewilderment. Obviously, his prediction of what her answer would be was quite incorrect.   
  


"What did you say?"   
  


"I said no, I don't hate you."   
  


"You can't possibly mean that."   
  


"Did I stutter?"   
  


"After all I've done to your kind, after all the lives I have taken. . . Even when you know that I would do the same to you in a heart beat, you still do not hate me?"   
  


Adina shivered as a light breeze brushed past them momentarily, and she was tempted curl underneath the wool blankets at her side, but she resisted.   
  


"It would be too easy to hate you for being what you are. . .," she giggled lightly when he raised a skeptical eyebrow in her direction," why do you look so puzzled? It's not your fault that Dr. Gero created you souly for the purpose of destruction and chaos. It's not your fault that the only life you'll ever know is one of pure dominance and a never ending thirst for power. You are not to blame for your creators evil intentions."   
  


She heard him snort before that condescending smirk returned to his lips once again, and his eyes averted their gaze to the vast, navy blue sky above them.   
  


"Tell me Adina, what makes a life of dominance and power so horrible, hm? From what I've seen, it's all you humans seem to care about - it's all you ever want to accomplish."   
  


Now it was her turn to snort. He couldn't tell if her disgust was directed at him, or at the statement he had just made. It was probably a little of both.   
  


"Yes, well. . .unfortunately humanity has always been that way. We strive to apprehend what we can't have, and once it's within our grasp, we don't want it anymore, and when that happens, we simply move on to the next impossible goal, leaving the other behind in the dust. But not everyone is a megalomaniac, there is a good portion of those who are content with what they have, myself among them."   
  


Cell gave her a sideways glance, and she could tell his tongue was bubbling with questions.   
  


"But why only live with what you have when you possess the ability to achieve so much more?"   
  


Adina lowered her head, her expression blank at first, as if she were thinking of a good response to give him. For umpteenth time since god only knows when, Cell wished that he could delve into her thoughts, just to see what it was that made her tick. Maybe then he could lay this damned curiosity for her to rest for good. There was a flick of that fimilar resentment inside his ribcage. This was becoming absurd. Even when she spoke - with her soft, yet expressive voice - he found himself hanging on her every word, wanting to match whatever she was saying with a clever remark of his own. This desire ate at him, like a termite might eat wood. "I guess it's because I feel the price for ultimate power is too high to pay."   
  


Oh boy, here it comes. . .that look of naive confusion. Wait for it. . .wait for it. .   
  


Ah ha! There it is! Right on time.   
  


"Too high? Whatever do you mean?"   
  


If he's not careful, I could grow bored soon.   
  


"I mean that if I were to obtain such power, it would eventually go to my head, and then conquer me. Then it would take me back to square one: I would be powerless again."   
  


Cell hmphed lightly, turning his head to the side.   
  


"That wouldn't happen if you had a little sense of control, like me."   
  


"You don't understand, Cell. No matter how much control you might think you have over yourself, sooner or later, the power will overcome you just like it would to anyone else, human or not. It's fact of life."   
  


"Nonsense. Utter nonsense."   
  


Adina shrugged her shoulders.   
  


"Don't say I didn't warn you."   
  


"Trust me, I won't."   
  


"Cell, why am I here? Honestly? I know it's because you want to find out why I'm not afraid of you, blah blah blah. . .yeah yeah, I got it the first time. . .but I also know there's something else beneath all that, something that's keeping you from using. . .'quicker' methods of persuasion."   
  


The android's body seemed to tense up, and he raised his chin only slightly. Somehow, Adina didn't think that was what he wanted to hear at the moment. She bristled silently.   
  


Well tough nuggets Mr. Curious George. It's as the saying goes. . .   
  


If I go down, I'm taking you with me.   
  


As she had expected - like so many times before this one - his answer was short and simple.   
  


"You intrigue me."   
  


Even though Adina already knew what he spoke of - it had only been said and thought about a thousand and one times - the simple words he ushered just then tugged gently, but firmly on her heart strings. She imagined that for someone like Cell, it must have taken all that he had to swallow his pride and say what it was that needed to be said without restraint, and with certain feeling in his voice. She couldn't help but admire him for doing that just for her.   
  


In spite of herself, she smirked tartly.   
  


"How could a lowly human being such as myself intrigue you, the all mighty Cell?," she said sarcastically. She might have admired him for letting it all hang out, but that didn't mean she had to lose her hubris facade just yet. As pathetic as it might have been, she wanted to cling to her reputation as "the shrew" for as long as she possibly could.   
  


She was rewarded with a chide glare, which she returned with a curt grin. When he spoke again, his voice was far more cynical then she had ever heard it sound before.   
  


"If I knew, I would tell you."   
  


"I find that hard to believe."   
  


"What's so difficult to believe about? Do you honestly think I would keep you here for this long on purpose?"   
  


"I don't know Cell, you tell me. You're the one who started this whole mess."   
  


"Oh really?"   
  


"Yes really."   
  


"Why is it suddenly all my fault?"   
  


"Because, you twit, you're the one who can't get over the fact that out of the entire human race, only one is not afraid of you; that's why."   
  


He fell silent. Adina pursed her lips, allowing the irritation with his antics to settle down some. Getting after him about his infatuation would not help, she knew that. . .but she also knew that she was left with no other option to take. If one of them didn't say something, anything to break the cycle, they be running around in circles for all eternity, chasing their tales like dogs. They simply had no road, no direction to look for. It was clear they had a goal, there was no question about that. But what good was that if they didn't know which path to follow? Things were getting more complicated then they really had to be, and Adina was barely dangling at the end of her rope. She had a feeling Cell was in the same exact predicament as well.   
  


". . .must be afraid of me. If you were in my position, you'd understand."   
  


Adina suddenly became aware that he had been talking as she slipped into never-never land. Regaining her posture, she turned her head to look at him with half-glazed eyes.   
  


"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?," she asked in the most subtle way she knew how.   
  


He seemed to take her polite gesture the wrong way, however, because his face blossomed with a tinge of violet right before her eyes. He obviously wasn't blushing, which could only mean one thing:   
  


He was angry.   
  


"The least you could do is humor me Adina! I don't think you realize how much this fascination with you is slowly driving me mad! I'm already furious enough as it is for letting my curiosity get the best of me, but you know as well as I that it's too late for regrets. Now, more then ever, I wish to unlock the hidden secrets that keep you tucked away from the fear of my horrific objectives."   
  


Adina was only slightly taken aback by his comments. She hadn't expected him to get so frustrated, especially since she had never intended to offend him in the first place. But it wasn't anything she hadn't heard before; he simply put it in different words, made it sound more fancy. This was starting to become repetitive then ever.   
  


"Then by all means Cell, go ahead and open me up. . .take a look around inside if it'll make you feel any better. It's not my fault that I intrigue you to the point of insanity, so don't you dare try take it out on me!"   
  


I might just do that, Cell thought maliciously.   
  


All Adina had to do was blink, and in that instant, he was beside her, towering over her figure like a statue. She felt her muscles contract just as suddenly within her flesh. It appeared that that fimilar feeling of dread was still present whenever he grew near.   
  


Why me? Why now?   
  


Unconsciously, Adina took a step back to allow her personal space the freedom it needed to breathe. This action caught Cell's attention immediately.   
  


Why would she back away from me?   
  


He couldn't detect any fear in her movements, much to his dismay. Maybe a slight discomfort, but. . .   
  


Oh.   
  


I see.   
  


Cell grinned cruelly.   
  


One less secret for me to uncover.   
  


Maybe this won't be so hard after all.   
  


He took a step forward.   
  


She took a step back.   
  


He took another step forward.   
  


She took another step back.   
  


It went on like this until Adina found herself backed up against a pillar, the cold marble seeping through her shirt into her tense skin.   
  


He knows. . .   
  


That was the phrase that kept repeating itself over and over again inside her head.   
  


He knows.   
  


Cell's arms were folded neatly across his chest as he resumed to lean down, his face drawing closer and closer with each second that passed them by.   
  


Oh god, he's not going to do what I think he's going to do, is he. . .?   
  


Adina's stunning eyes widened. Her heart pounded against her rib cage, and her bones began to tremble beneath her already petrified muscles. All this and more only seemed to intensify as the android brought his mouth down towards her own. She sucked in her breath and squeezed her eyes shut, readying herself for the impact. . .   
  


At the very last second, Cell averted his target, and his lips barely brushed against her soft cheek. Adina's eyes popped open again as he continued to move along her cheekbone, until his lips hovered just above her ear.   
  


"What's the matter Adina? You seem nervous. . . ."   
  


Adina's face flushed a shade of hot pink.   
  


That was the last straw.   
  


Adina felt herself place her hands on his chest and shove him backwards. She wasn't able to make him fumble from his stance, but he did back away into his normal position. Much to the surprise of both parties, she didn't stop there. Lifting one hand, Adina drew back her arm and swung as hard as she possibly could.   
  


SMACK!   
  


Cell's head whipped to the side. On the one cheek that was still visible, Adina could see that a purple stain had formed where her hand had come in contact with his flesh.   
  


Everything became completely still; not a single sound was made. Both bodies remained in the same composition for what seemed like hours, each unwilling or afraid to move. And then Cell took the initiative and twisted his head around to face her, a frown firmly plastered on his lips; lips that had once been so close to her own; lips that had once touched her flesh with certain tenderness she never believed he could ever truly possess.   
  


She tried to speak, but her mouth was so dry and stiff that she couldn't even move her jaw to do so.   
  


Luckily, he saved her the trouble of struggling.   
  


"You realize that if you were any other person, you'd be dead as a doornail right now."   
  


Adina remained frozen. She wouldn't even justify that statement with a reply. Of course she knew that! She should have been dead a long time ago, but because of Cell's god damned stubbornness, she still stood standing in front of him, with all her resistance and rebellion. And she would continue to stand until that glorious moment of truth, when he would find what he was looking for, and finally claim his prize. He needed to triumph, for both her sake and his, not to mention for the sake of the entire world.   
  


She felt her energy slowly being drained from her body, 'til all she had left was her sarcasm and wit. She remembered his words from before:   
  


-"We are both intelligent, witty, and cynical."-   
  


A spark of faded pride came to life in her chest.   
  


Well, if it's intelligence, wit, and cynicism he wants, then it's intelligence, wit, and cynicism he's gonna get.   
  


Glaring at him deliciously from under her eyelashes, Adina smiled a soft, but deadly smile that suggested she still had many tricks up her sleeve, and she intended to use them.   
  


When she spoke, her tone was innocent and naive, just for effects.   
  


"I'm already dead Cell. Didn't you know that?" 


	7. My Fair Android

The suspense is buildin', and the romance is cookin'. Something is brewin' between these two would-be lovers. . .can you guess what it is?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Part VII: My Fair Android   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Listen as the wind blows 

from across the great divide 

Voices trapped in yearning 

memories trapped in time 

The night is my companion 

the solitude my guide 

Would I spend forever here 

and not be satisfied? 

Sarah McLachlan ~ Possession   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I'm already dead Cell. Didn't you know that?"   
  


There was a long pause between them as both slowly processed the information into their brains. Cell was utterly perplexed by her reasoning, and as hard as he tried, he couldn't come up with a logical explanation as to why she chose to speak in such riddles. She probably did it just to piss him off, the little wench.   
  


Obviously now was definitely not the time to be mysterious and elusive on her part.   
  


In a situation like this, he normally would have carefully considered what he would say next to get his point across in a way that would help the person better understand his motives. However, his dark mood would not allow him to be genteel within this tense moment they were locked within. He let the words fall from his tongue without a second thought, and without looking back.   
  


"You're speaking nonsense, girl. Did you hit your head again? Or are you just trying to play hard-to-get?"   
  


Adina narrowed her eyes to the point where she could barely see, and she tried to mimicked the arrogant smirk on his haughty lips. Whether she was successful or not in doing so remained a mystery to her curious soul.   
  


"Well if I had to do that, then there would be no reason for me to speak nonsense, now would there?"   
  


Cell sneered at her contradicting comment, and was about to respond with one of his own when she proceeded to react in a way that was - for lack of a better way to describe it - very unhuman-like.   
  


Her face twisted into the slightest hint of a pliant, staid expression. To the human eye, it appeared that there hadn't been a single change in her facial features; but Cell could see the shy adjustments as clear as day, and it was a habit of hers that he had grown accustomed to over the last couple of days that they had spent together.   
  


When she spoke again, he had to strain to hear her low, obscure tone.   
  


"Don't you see?"   
  


Her voice then shifted; it was now earnest and distant, her mind recalling past words that had left the permenant scars in the walls of her brain.   
  


-"Besides, when the time does come for you to die, it will be at my hands, and no one else's."-   
  


". . .I was dead the very moment I set foot back into town that day. The fact that I am standing here in front of you now with a pulse is irrelevant. It's a spiritual fact, a paradox within a paradox, and so on and so forth. It's not something that can be explained by human figures or standards. I would figure you - above all people - would understand that."   
  


Slightly taken aback by her sudden burst of inner energy, Cell opened his mouth to reply, but upon realizing that he could think of nothing to say in his defense, closed it back up again. Of course, this hadn't been the first time she'd rendered him speechless due to her intellectual rantings, but the fact that he had just been humiliated by being caught off guard by a human had only heightened his irritation level to the point where if he didn't keep his rage in check, he might lash out at the first living thing to cross his path (which would incidently be Adina).   
  


She was playing a dangerous game; she was playing with fire. . .   
  


. . .but then, she already knew that, didn't she?   
  


Adina was now standing straight and tall, and her pride shone brightly off her body like a glowing midnight star. She always felt ten inches taller whenever she succeeded in silencing the android's infuriating tongue. It was no easy task, that was for sure, and the fact that she had been able to do so on more then one occasion spoke volumes all on it's own about her character.   
  


How many people can say that they've been able to stump the android/monster/unholy creature known as Cell more then once or twice?   
  


Not many I imagine.   
  


Haha! I'm so good.   
  


Whoa, wait a second.   
  


Is it just me, or has my head gotten bigger over the past couple minutes or so? Man, I really need to stop gloating to myself so much. . .   
  


If I want to gloat, I should gloat to someone else.   
  


And guess who that poor unsuspecting someone is?. . .   
  


Adina grinned evilly. She was about to go forth with executing her plans to torture Cell, when her euphoria suddenly began to sink when she noticed the sly grin that surfaced on Cell's already smiling lips.   
  


Oh great.   
  


She knew what that look meant. . .   
  


He had something up his sleeve.   
  


The question is: what?   
  


Adina wasn't sure she honestly wanted to find out.   
  


But then, did she really have a choice?   
  


Of course not. She never had a choice when it came to Cell and his antics.   
  


Never.   
  


Everything that was moving around her was put on hold as his entire presence seemed to swallow her whole. He was drawing near to her again, and this time, she could tell he meant business.   
  


Me and my big mouth.   
  


I swear, fate must find my misery to be quite hilarious, seeing as how it keeps playing all these cruel and nasty jokes on me. . .   
  


Even before he had made a single movement, he could already tell that she was on edge. That gave him more then enough incentive to go through with his motive to make her constrained to his control once more. And he would definitely make sure that this time he was on full alert, just in case she might decide to try and strike him again.   
  


He would not permit himself to made a fool out of twice in one day.   
  


Cell raised one of his hands and allowed the back of his nimble fingers run along the length of her softly woven hair. Inwardly he chuckled as the look on Adina's face slowly deepened into certain hatred.   
  


That was exactly the way he wanted it.   
  


As long as she believed that he was doing this purely out of spite, he had nothing to worry about.   
  


"Back off Cell, I mean it," she growled between clenched teeth. Cell didn't try to hide the arrogant smirk that ran along the curve of his seemly lips. Why bother? She already hated him beyond all limitation, and then some. For a brief moment, he considered ceasing his advancing, if only to save her the discomfort of their close proximity (and secretly, he knew it would save him from the discomfort as well). But he had come this far already, he couldn't just turn back now and leave it at that.   
  


That just wouldn't be fair to them both.   
  


Deciding to push his luck a little further, Cell gingerly placed both hands on each side of her face and cradled it mildly. His thumbs glided along the angles of her cheekbones; sharp and shapely beneath the pale flesh resting above them.   
  


"You're afraid of this, aren't you?," he said almost earnestly. It was a question that he stated as fact rather then fiction. "Of me touching you."   
  


Adina said nothing, and she stood absolutely still as Cell continued to let his hands roam where ever they saw fit. They slid down to her long, swan-line neck and finally came to rest against the structure of her collarbone. He could feel the vibration of her muscles beneath his touch.   
  


"You bastard," she barely whispered.   
  


Oh yes.   
  


She was very much of afraid of this.   
  


Why, he had no clue.   
  


And he decided that it really wasn't that important. . .at least not at the current point in time.   
  


He was certain he would find all his answer in the end.   
  


Switching objectives, Cell raised his hand again and took the bottom of her chin between his index finger and thumb. Gently, he tilted her head up so that her eyes were no longer hidden underneath the shadow of her long, protruding eyelashes. The left corner of his mouth curled upwards.   
  


"It seems I have unveiled your weak point, my dear Adina."   
  


And then he was leaning down as he had done before, his lips drawing dangerously near to hers once again. But this time, Adina held her ground; she tried to steady herself as best she could, calming her shuddering muscles and her rattling bones. She couldn't let Cell win like this. . .she refused to let him effect her in a manner such as this.   
  


However, instead of going through with the objective, he pulled back sharply, grasping her shoulders tightly within his palms. His eyes were a jumbled up mixture of so many different emotions, Adina didn't even bother trying to segregate any of them. Her mind was unwilling to put forth effort into deciphering his impossible motives.   
  


She watched as he barely shook his head, the frown returning to his face.   
  


"But it's not enough."   
  


Adina nearly wept with joy as he finally moved away from her, taking a few steps to the side so that his back was facing her. She felt her chest heave with relief, and she had to control her breathing so as not to draw attention to herself.   
  


Why am I letting him effect me like this? I swear, it feels as though his touch might kill me or something . . . .but that's silly. I just need to get a hold of myself.   
  


Adina ran her fingertips along her face in an up-and- down motion. She could still feel the imprints of his hands burning into her flesh like a branding iron. She couldn't believe the sensation that was coursing through her veins. It was unlike any feeling she had ever experienced in her entire lifetime.   
  


She felt like a sheet of red satin on Valentine's Day. She felt like a lover's tear, after their heart has just been shattered into tiny bits. She felt like a rose petal, dragging along someone's smooth and tempting skin.   
  


She felt like a woman.   
  


No man had ever been able to leave such an impression on her before, at least not to this extant. To think that this. . .this. . .machine, could make her feel like she truly and utterly belonged to him through and through was beyond remarkable, beyond amazing.   
  


And they hadn't even kissed yet!   
  


And for that she was thankful.   
  


If Cell could make her feel this intense just by physical contact, she couldn't imagine what would happen if he. . . .oh, it was too unfathomable!   
  


She took a deep breath to calm her jingling nerves.   
  


All right Adina, whatever happens now, happens. But for the love of all humanity, DO NOT let him find out about this discovery, otherwise it's all over.   
  


Straightening her spine and regaining her posture, Adina looked over to stare at the back of the android's head. This time, she was going to be the one who shattered the silence. But what could she possibly say next to break the ice that continued to form in the space between their reluctant magnetic forces?   
  


Intelligence, wit, and cynicism.   
  


Just remember those three words, and you'll have nothing to worry about.   
  


"I thought you would be happy. . .you've finally uncovered my weak spot," she spoke in a resentful tone. Surprisingly enough, Cell responded quicker then she perceived he would.   
  


"It's not enough."   
  


"And why not? You've already cut down my pride to the point where I'll be scared for life. What more could you possibly want from me? What more is there that you think I have to give?"   
  


Cell looked at her from over his shoulder, his expression unchanged and unreadable.   
  


"You know what is that I want," he said solemnly. Adina made a noise that was a mix between a growl and a grunt. Her eyes flew to the heavens, and her hands faced the sky with the palms turned upwards.   
  


"Cell, did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe, you might not find out why I'm not afraid of you. . .ever?," she asked, flabbergasted. The android smirked.   
  


"Oh it has crossed my mind every now and then."   
  


Adina stared.   
  


". . .but you see, that option is quite unacceptable."   
  


"What do you mean 'unacceptable?'"   
  


"I mean just that. You know very well I won't settle for anything less then the whole complete truth, and no one can stop me from having it. . .not Goku, not anyone."   
  


Her left eyebrow twitched slightly, indicating she was on the verge of embarking on a rampage. Cell couldn't help but snicker to himself; he had expected her to do just that a long time ago.   
  


She might not always be punctual, but she never fails to make me laugh.   
  


"I'm not saying that someone or something is going to stop you Cell, I'm saying that it might take longer then a week or two to solve this puzzle if you're able to solve it at all."   
  


"Perhaps. But there's always the time we'll have after the tournament you know."   
  


"What makes you so sure that you'll win, hm?"   
  


"Come on Adina, don't waste my time or yours by asking questions that you already the answers to."   
  


"Fine, let me ask you this then. Let's say you do win the tournament, and the entire world is doomed, hip-hip horay! . . .but you still haven't figured out my so-called 'secret' yet. What would you do? Would you still destroy the Earth?"   
  


". . .this is a trick question, isn't it?"   
  


"It is whatever you want it to be."   
  


"Then I'm not at liability to answer that question."   
  


"What?!"   
  


"I know you Adina, and I know the way you work. You're trying to trap me in a dilemma that I won't be able to get myself out of, there for leaving me vulnerable to you and your desires to make me look like a fool. Sorry, but I won't fall for it."   
  


Adina glared without even realizing it, and grumbled under her breath like she always did when she didn't get her way.   
  


What a fine day this was shaping out to be; they were making no progress what-so-ever, as usual. Nope, instead they chose to argue and snivel like little children, and to gripe and moan like teenagers.   
  


It was a never ending cycle of metaphors and similes.   
  


And there was no sign of it letting up anytime soon.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The sky was a fresh color royal blue, and the air sent calm waves through the androids body. He was in his usual position, standing erect with his head bowed and his arms folded. Dusk around these parts were always peaceful and quiet, and he enjoyed the deep meditation it sent him falling into without a care in the universe.   
  


*clack*   
  


*clack*   
  


*clack*   
  


Cell angrily opened one eye and looked to the side, just daring that annoying noise to continue. When it didn't, he sighed contently and shut his eye again, confident that it had stopped for good.   
  


*clack*   
  


*clack   
  


*clack*   
  


All right, that's it, I've had it!   
  


Whirling around from his stance, Cell glared at the hunched over human crouching a few feet away from the platform.   
  


"Is there any particular reason you feel the need to make that IRRITATING sound?!," he yelled, forgetting his polite manners.   
  


Obviously she had forgotten hers as well, because he promptly received the middle finger in response.   
  


Growling in the back of is throat, Cell unfolded his arms and floated over to her position reluctantly. For as much as he would've liked to have been lazy and just let her be, he knew he couldn't let her get away with being so vulgar. She had to pay for disturbing what little tranquility he built up to relax himself.   
  


Clearing his throat, Cell stared down at the top of her head with certain venom.   
  


"I asked you a question," he stated firmly.   
  


"And I gave you an answer," she replied just as firmly.   
  


"I'd prefer a verbal answer if that's all right with you."   
  


"All right then fine. Fuck you. How's that for a verbal answer?"   
  


"Much better."   
  


Adina nodded curtly. Cell couldn't help but notice how unnerved she had become since their dispute that morning. He knew he couldn't really blame her, after all he had invaded her personal space in more ways then one. But he had a feeling that this time, she wouldn't be willing to let go of her anger so easily.   
  


Females. They can be so petty sometimes.   
  


He was about to berate her some more when he noticed the movement of her hands, and the two round objects that she held in each one. He watched as she raised one slightly in front of the other, and then brought them down together in a swift and fluent motion.   
  


*clack*   
  


*clack*   
  


*clack*   
  


Cell grinded his teeth together. He didn't know why, but that sound grated on his nerves like nails on a chalkboard, and she needed to stop producing it before he did something he might regret.   
  


Might.   
  


"What is that you're doing anyway?," he asked as calmly as he possibly could. When she didn't respond right away, he crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently to get the point across that he deserved an explanation. He couldn't tell, but he was almost sure that he saw her roll hers eyes before finally reciprocating.   
  


"I'm trying to start a fire, ok?"   
  


"A fire? Why would you want to start a fire?"   
  


"Because I'm cold."   
  


"Then why don't you use the blankets I brought you?"   
  


"I'd rather not."   
  


"Why?"   
  


"Just because."   
  


"That's not a good enough reason and you know it."   
  


"I don't really care at this moment, Cell. In fact, I could really give a flying rats ass about what you have to say right now, so I suggest that you keep your distance, or hell might break loose."   
  


The android regarded her snub as a challenge, one that he was more the willing to accept. But before he could rise to meet her standards. . .   
  


*clack*   
  


*clack*   
  


*clack*   
  


The next thing that Adina knew, the two stones she had been clicking together were gone, completely vanished into thin air. Startled, she looked all around herself to see if she had accidently dropped them, but they were no where in sight. Scratching her head in puzzlement, she looked up in front of her, and found what she had been looking for, right in the palm Cell's right hand.   
  


"Hey! Give those back!," she screeched, standing up and reaching for the two possessions. But before she could rescue them, Cell closed his hand around both of them and squeezed. When his fingers uncurled, it was revealed that there were only particles of sparkling dust where the stones had once been. Cell turned over his palm, and let the dust shimmer to the ground to be forgotten. Then he swept the excess grunge from the lines etched into his synthetic skin, and crossed his arms over his chest once more. He smirked ruthlessly.   
  


"Sorry, but that noise was driving me insane," he apologized, though the tone is his voice clearly made it obvious that he felt no remorse for what he had just done. In the meantime, Adina's face had turned into a soft shade of cranberry red, and her hands were clenched into tight fists at her sides. She exploded in a matter of seconds, hissing at him through gritted teeth.   
  


"You're nothing but a big bully, you know that?!? All I was trying to do was start a nice fire so I could warm myself up but noooooo, you just had come along rain on my parade, didn't you?! Of all the stupid, mindless, insensitive things to do, you just had to - "   
  


She was cut short of her rant when the android placed a slender finger over her lips, showing that he desired her complete and full attention. Her eyes, wide and curious, stared up at him, waiting for an explanation. With the same finger he used to silence her with, he light poked her nose playfully and grinned with the same childlike attitude.   
  


"I have a quicker - not to mention less frustrating - solution to your problem my dear," he said in a sale's man voice. Adina would have giggled, had she remembered how to do so.   
  


Cell proceeded to bend down and pick up a twig from the pile of wood she had managed to scavenge. She watched anxiously as he held it at arms length and stared at it intensely. Then, with his other hand, he reached up and closed it around the tip of the twig and closed his eyes. For a moment, nothing happened. Adina wondered briefly if he had somehow lost his marbles in the short period of time they had spent in silence together. . .   
  


Stranger things have happened, she thought coyly to herself.   
  


All at once, his closed hand began to glow brightly just like before when he had threatened to kill her if Goku did not leave them be. Yet this time, it was different. She wasn't sure how, but it was, and it only seemed to fuel her curiosity even more.   
  


When Cell removed his hand from it's position, she discovered the end of the stick still glowing a reddish orangish color.   
  


Fire! He just made fire! . . .with his bare hands!   
  


Adina's mind screamed impossibilities as he bent over again, and threw the twig onto the rest of the wood resting at his feet. Slowly but surely, the entire pile was consumed by the warmth of the man-made flame (well, technically Cell wasn't a man, at least not in human standards, but such details did not concern her at this point).   
  


Grinning gently, Adina crouched down to rest upon her heels and held out her arms towards the alluring heat. Her upper body immediately felt toasty warm, and the grin on her face widened into a goofy smile. She looked up at the android while still smiling like mad and giggled lightly, indicating that she was grateful for his contribution.   
  


Cell gazed at the way the fire's light caressed her pale skin, and the way it seemed to light up her eyes with their own deep-blue haze of flames. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought that she had never looked more beautiful to him before then she did now, smiling contently next to his creation. He tried to ignore the sweet, lingering feeling trapped within his chest; a feeling that would come to life whenever Adina appeared in the facade of a goddess, whenever she smiled a certain smile that he couldn't help but wonder was meant for only him, or whenever she was physically close to him on her own account - which didn't happen very often. For the life of him, he couldn't understand what it was that made him feel this way whenever any of these things happened. But he decided a long time ago that he would not dwell to much on the subject; he didn't dare ask Adina about it, for fear of what she might say or do. . .besides, his pride wouldn't allow her to help him in any way. So he remained ignorant to his own emotions, waiting for the time when everything would make sense, and he could sort out his cluttered head.   
  


"You know Cell, you're not so bad sometimes."   
  


Adina's silky voice disrupted his reverie, and he focused on her face once more. She was still smiling girlishly, and her eyes still blazed with the color of blue fire. His muscles tensed slightly, and he wondered why he suddenly felt like his heart had been become ten pounds lighter.   
  


". . .yeah, well, don't get used too used to it. I only helped because I didn't want to listen to you whine for the rest of the night while I'm trying to meditate," he replied tersely. Her smile faded a little, but her expression remained soft and angelic.   
  


"Of course, I know."   
  


Her gaze finally returned to chaotic flames that licked the evening air around them. No more words were exchanged between the two stubborn creatures resting at it's side, one standing firmly, the other sitting restfully. If one looked closely beyond the norm, the might be able to detect the slight adjustment that occurred between their silhouettes every now and then. They might see the proximity between them grow smaller and smaller, until Adina's head nearly rested against Cell's right leg.   
  


Truthfully, that was actually what happened. After a long while, Adina felt her lids droop over her eyes. She tried vaguely to fight the fatigue off, but her half-assed efforts failed (as they were expected to), and her head ended up tilting to the side, right up against the green, speckled skin stretched across Cell's calf muscle. He didn't move an inch; he made no movement what-so-ever. A part of him wanted to kick her away so she would land face first in the dirt, just to be a smart aleck, and another half of him just wanted to her off of him for comfort ability's sake. But in the end, the half that won was the half that didn't wish to disturb her rest, even though he claimed he was reluctant to be the gentleman at a time like this.   
  


Tilting his head upward, Cell took one last look at the trembling stars surrounding the silver orb hanging low, just barely above the distant mountain range before closing his eyes to rest in the only way he knew how: Just to be still, and tranquil, and content was enough for him, even with the distracting human leaning against his leg, breathing in a low, peaceful rhythm. 


	8. Julaine Blackbird

Sometimes it's just best not to ask. . . This is one of those times. Nah, just kiddin'. . .I think. I'm sorry this chapter took so long to post. It is fairly long though, so I hope that will make up for the delay. I had a small case of writer's block plaguing me for several days. But once my inspiration found me again, I couldn't stop writing until I was completely done with the entire chapter. I apologize if it seems a little. . .unorthodoxed. My birthday (February 22) had also just taken place, so I took a few days off to relax and enjoy myself. You know, it's funny. . .I don't feel 17 at all. Maybe it just needs a little more time to kick in. . .yeah, that's it. . .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Part VIII: Julaine Blackbird   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In my plastic heart forever for ART 

what kind of lover am I? 

I don't say I imply it 

I'm the queen of quiet 

what kind of lover am I? 

Oooh, little rule breaker 

how do I break so well? 

Aaah, little rule breaker 

if you break me 

can you tell? 

Erin McKeown ~ Queen of Quiet   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Adina opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the glowing, burnt ember's that still crackled from the fire Cell had made last night. Almost immediately afterwards, before she could even have a chance to fully wake herself, the android's harshly smooth voice dripped into her ears like poison.   
  


"Well good morning sunshine. It's about time you woke up."   
  


Adina yawned lazily and rolled onto her back, ignoring the dirt that clung to her skin and hair. She let her eyes do the wandering as she searched for the android's location. He wasn't too far off, standing only about five or six feet away, glowering at her from under the ridges that were supposed to be his eyebrows.   
  


Just to be spiteful, Adina continued to act sleepy and groggy; yawning a couple more times, stretching her arms and legs and torso for longer then was really necessary, scratching her belly in a very. . .unlady-like manner.   
  


Cell's upper lip curled in disgust, and Adina couldn't keep herself from giggling at his reaction. Of course, that was a dead give away. It didn't take long for him to realize her little scheme. He wondered why she found it mandatory to irritate him every chance she got.   
  


And then he reminded himself that he did the exact same thing to her, and what goes around, comes around.   
  


I've always hated that saying. It should be reversed, if you ask me.   
  


Adina was still chuckling as she curved her body into a sitting position before actually standing. She turned around in little circles as she slapped her hands against her clothing in attempt to dust herself off. It didn't help much, but it made things somewhat better.   
  


Cell watched her intently as she went about her morning ritual, oblivious to everything around her, including himself. His eyes had seemed to glaze over slightly, as if he were in deep thought about something very, very important. Had Adina seen him gazing at her like that, she would have frozen in place immediately, and her muscles would tense up into that familiar feeling of uncertainty. Yet she continued to pay him no heed as she cracked her neck and back, something that always made the people around her cringe. The android couldn't have cared less, however, and so she went about her business without a second thought.   
  


"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?"   
  


Well. . .THAT was certainly random.   
  


Adina abruptly halted her activities, and turned to look at Cell with a peculiar expression.   
  


"What?"   
  


"You heard me."   
  


"Yeah I know, but I would appreciate it if you would repeat that? Please?"   
  


"Fine. Did you know that you talk in your sleep?"   
  


"Yeah right, whatever Cell."   
  


"You don't believe me?"   
  


"No."   
  


"So you're calling me a liar, then?"   
  


". . .yes, I suppose I am."   
  


"I may be many things, Adina, but a liar is not one of them."   
  


"Please, spare me the 'bad guy/good guy' routine, ok?"   
  


"What are you talking about?"   
  


"Never mind."   
  


"Are you always like this in the morning?"   
  


"Don't gimme that, you started it!"   
  


"How?"   
  


"You know damn well how."   
  


"Hey, I just thought you would like to know the truth."   
  


"Thanks for the support, but I already know the truth, and the truth is I do NOT talk in my sleep. So there."   
  


"Oh really? Then maybe you would be so kind as to tell me who Julaine is?"   
  


Adina felt like every muscle, every bone, every tendon in her body had turned to stone. She tried desperately to remember how to move as her thoughts ran laps around her brain.   
  


This doesn't make any sense.   
  


How does he know? How COULD he know? Unless. . .   
  


I guess he was telling the truth after all.   
  


When no excuse came to her, Adina decided to shove out any words that would roll off her tongue.   
  


It would be a miracle if she could even speak at all.   
  


"I-I. . .I don't know what y-you're. . .talking about," she spat awkwardly.   
  


Oh yeah, real smooth. That'll get him off you're back for sure.   
  


Cell's trademark smirk was smeared across his lips. He knew he had trapped her in a position that left her only one way out. . .that was straight through him. Adina wished with all her might that she could wipe that arrogant, condescending grin off his face for good.   
  


Yet another miracle in the making.   
  


"Still think I'm a liar?"   
  


She made no attempt to acknowledge him. Right now, she wanted to be as far away from him as possible. Her blood was boiling red hot, and her skin felt soggy and moist. She knew she was on the verge of melting down into a pitiful ball of nothing, and that always spelled trouble when she was around Cell.   
  


I'll be damned if I let him take advantage of me while I'm vulnerable.   
  


I can't believe he knows her name. . .   
  


I can't believe I allowed myself to be so careless.   
  


This just can't get any worse.   
  


But of course it will, because that's just the way it goes, isn't it?   
  


Cell frowned when he saw flashes of different emotions pass over Adina's features. Seeing her like this troubled him in a way that he couldn't even attempt to explain. He had meant to stun her into realization; he wanted to make sure that she knew he only spoke the truth, and nothing but the truth. That was all.   
  


So why was she acting like she had just had the wind knocked out of her?   
  


Did it have something to do with this Julaine person? Did she not want him to know about her? If so, why?   
  


Cell sighed inwardly, his mind becoming wary with chaos.   
  


Aah Adina, what ever am I going to do with you?   
  


I swear, you are a walking enigma. You never cease to amaze me, shock me, or anger me. You've even managed to do all three at once, and that takes great talent.   
  


Clearing his thoughts, Cell set his sights on the human female in front of him, and nothing else.   
  


There's only one way to figure you out, my dear Adina, and if I have to go through hell to do it, then so be it.   
  


You know I'd do it too.   
  


Hell doesn't frighten me.   
  


Cell waited a moment to mold a carefully thought out question that would get him what he wanted in lesser time. He had found that simplicity got him far, but only in certain situations, and only if he was very, very clever about it. This was one of those times when he needed to rely on his quick wit to help him find his way out of the jungle that was Adina's mind.   
  


"What were you dreaming about?," he prodded gently, the ever present curiosity dripping from his voice.   
  


Oh please, no more questions. I don't think I can handle it right now. . .   
  


Adina wanted to lash out at him, to hurt him in the only way she could. She knew, however, that it was pointless to even attempt attacking him, for she would be on the ground in less then a second, held down by one of his yellow feet, crying out in pain. There was no need to bring about that sort of humiliation when she already knew her limitations.   
  


"Nothing," she retorted curtly, turning away from him to hide the look of vulnerability that crossed her facial expression. However, the android had caught a glimpse of her face for only a mili-second, but a mili-second was all he needed to realize she was hiding something from him.   
  


Cell shook his head and smirked triumphantly.   
  


When are you going to learn Adina that you can't hide anything from me no matter how hard you try?   
  


"Obviously it was something, because if it wasn't, then you wouldn't be acting so nervous and anxious, now would you?," he teased, enjoying the way it made her flinch and cling to herself more tightly.   
  


"Please Cell, just leave me alone," she pleaded while sounding almost distressed. This made Cell frown. What could she possibly have dreamt about that would make her act so unorthodoxed? What was it about this Julaine that made her want to swallow all her words?   
  


Switching modes, Cell looked down at her curled up form and felt his heart swell with emotion. Perhaps if he tried being more gentle, more sincere. . .   
  


"Adina, I only wish to know what goes on in your dreams when you sleep, that is all. I promise, I won't use them against you."   
  


It worked.   
  


She slowly turned 'round to face him again, her crest fallen expression fading into contemplation. Cell tried to smile in a way that would reassure her that the words he spoke were the truth; no more, no less. He wasn't sure if he succeeded or not, and she had made no impression that his face had changed at all. Maybe because she was too busy considering whether or not he deserved to know of what she dreamt about on her most intimate level of subconsciousness.   
  


She carefully weighed out the pros and cons inside her head.   
  


To let him in would be to let him learn about her past, which she had kept cleverly hidden from his sight up until now.   
  


To let him in would be to severe all that she had deemed unacceptable for conversation in the beginning, her only justification being that it would only make things more complicated then they already were.   
  


Then again, things were already more complicated then she could have ever imagined.   
  


Maybe telling him a sliver of her past wouldn't hurt too much. . .   
  


He did say that he wouldn't use her dreams against her. . .and the one thing that she knew could trust about him was that he always kept his word.   
  


Ah hell, what have I got to lose?   
  


It shouldn't make that much of a difference, not the way I figure anyway.   
  


Straightening herself out only slightly, Adina cleared her throat, and prepared herself for the unexpected.   
  


"I was dreaming about an old friend of mine," she slowly began. "Her name was Julaine Blackbird. . ."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~   
  
  
  
  
  


Children of the elementary age screamed with delight as the bell buzzed loudly, marking the end of their school day. Like a herd of wild animals, everyone seeped out the front door's of St. Mary's Grade School.   
  


Yellow buses pulled up along the sidewalk to take all the children to their nice, cozy little homes, where they would watch after-school cartoons instead of doing their homework.   
  


But there was one child who did not jump up and down smiling like a Cheshire cat; one child who did not get on any of the school buses. No, instead this child kept her head lowered and her eyes on the ground, and she walked away from all the chaos, away from all the over-rated happiness.   
  


She refused to admit to herself that she was jealous of their euphoria.   
  


After crossing the street, she began to head SE, in the direction of the "slummy neighborhood," as her peers preferred to call it. Her shoulders were hunched up all the way to her ears the whole time, and anyone who tried to communicate with her received nothing in return but a rude snub.   
  


"Well hello there Adina!"   
  


"How you doin', youngster?"   
  


"How's your mother?"   
  


"Did you just get out of school?"   
  


"Lovely day for a stroll in the park!"   
  


She ignored it all. They thought she couldn't detect their patronizing sneers behind the smiles and cheerful waves, but she knew better. She didn't want their false attention. . .all she desired was to go home, do her chores, do her homework, and be at peace for the rest of the evening.   
  


Was that so much to ask?   
  


She didn't happen to think so.   
  


Stopping at the corner momentarily to tie her shoe, she payed no heed to the run down foundation that resided next to her.   
  


It was an obvious wreck, as anyone could plainly see. The gate surrounding the yard was covered in dying bushes that managed to shield most of the dead grass from view. The house itself was a pitiful image to behold. Rotting wood sagging off the rusty nails that had once secured them together, razor sharp glass sticking out of opening where windows were supposed to be, chipped paint (the color appeared to be a sickly shade of green) peeling away from places that were infested with mildew and lime.   
  


It was everything you would come to expect from a run down house in a run down neighborhood.   
  


But the fact that it was a dump was not what made it unique from the others houses around it.   
  


There were rumors going around her school that the place was haunted by ghosts who had been murdered somewhere inside. Apparently it had reached the ears of adults as well, for no one would go near it, not even the bravest, most macho men on the block.   
  


Adina, however, didn't believe in such things as ghosts and spirits, and no silly superstition was going to scare her away from a dormant old house that lay in a shroud of obscurity.   
  


She had learned not to worry about things that affect her directly.   
  


Just as she finished looping the shoelace around into a double knot, Adina heard a sing-song voice ring through air.   
  


"Oi, little one! Why the long face?"   
  


It was a rich, warm tone that no one - male or female, child or adult - could resist. Her eyes immediately flew up in search of it's owner, and nearly tripped over her own two feet as she looked towards the house she had been musing about only seconds ago.   
  


Beyond the thickets of lush rose bushes curling around the metal fence, and beyond the mist of hummingbird's and butterfly's fluttering around the greenest grass she had ever seen, stood a woman who looked to be no more then thirty years of age. Her eyes and skin were the color of chocolate Hershey Kisses, and her face was shining through the glowing leaves with uncomprehensible wisdom and beauty that made you want to look away from fear that you didn't deserve to look upon such grace.   
  


But it was her aura - her awesome, titlizing aura that attracted Adina to her the most. She found herself gaping stupidly, and no words could find their way to her tongue what-so-ever. All she could seem to do was wonder where this woman had come from, and how she had gotten there so quickly.   
  


This place was a complete mess yesterday, and now it's the best looking foundation on the entire block!   
  


This can't be real.   
  


I must be dreaming.   
  


I wish there was someone who could pinch me to prove it.   
  


Beneath the shade of the canopy on the white-wash porch, the elusive woman's lips curved into a smile that Adina could only acknowledge as genteel and wondrous.   
  


"You look like you could use something to cool yourself down with. Why don't you come inside, and I'll get some nice ice cream for us both to eat?"   
  


Now it was becoming more realistic.   
  


Normally, Adina would have run away at this point. She knew better then trust strangers; it was a lesson that she had not only been taught at school, but also by her mother as well.   
  


Add on the fact that the place had somehow miraculously perked up over night did not help the equation very much.   
  


Yet the invisible string that had attached to her tiny wrist kept pulling and tugging at her arm, silently urging her on. Something within her conscious told her she could trust this woman entirely, even though she was a stranger.   
  


But could she really abandon all that she had ever been taught, simply because an inner voice she wasn't sure really existed told her to?   
  


Taking risks was certainly not her style. She couldn't afford to take a gamble something that wasn't familiar.   
  


Well, that was it then. Her decision had been made.   
  


She raised one of her feet to turn around and walk away. . .   
  


. . .but instead, they stepped forward, and her hands pushed at the thorn infested gate. It slid open with a creak, and she continued her descent along the stone walkway leading her the untouchable fortress.   
  


What am I doing?! This is insane, I don't even know this woman for goodness sake! She could be a serial-killer for all I know!   
  


Adina's mind continued to scream at her body as she approached the mysterious entity with trust, but also caution.   
  


The pliant smile on her lips remained as she bowed her head slightly in greeting.   
  


"Follow me," she breathed smoothly.   
  


As the woman turned to open her front door, Adina felt her muscles hesitate.   
  


Her mind took this opportunity to try and talk some sense into her insubordinate bone structure.   
  


I don't know what awaits me in that house.   
  


And if I go in there now, I might not come back out again.   
  


This is my last chance to turn around and forget that this ever happened. . .   
  


Adina hesitated only a moment longer before lifting her right leg, and taking an adventurous step into uncharted territory.   
  


I know I'm gonna regret this. . .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Shades of red and yellow and blue shone through the wind chimes dangling by little hooks on the ceiling. It gave you the feeling that if you stomped on the floor boards hard enough, they would come crashing down in shards of metal and glass. Adina would have liked to find out if this was true, but to do so would be rude and uncouth, and that was not how she was taught how to behave in the presence of strangers, especially polite strangers who took you into their home without a second thought or a single care in the world.   
  


Outside the window was a small garden of herbs. She couldn't discern what kinds were growing beneath the dry soil, but then she didn't really need to know what they were. She trusted this woman wholey and completely, even though she had never seen her or met her before. It was as simple as that.   
  


Adina looked down at her bleached-white shoes, and immediately noticed the paint stains blanketing the wooden floor boards. And not only paint, but also food and drink particles, dust from the little dust bunnies that tickled her feet, and dried up rose petals that were scattered everywhere, not just on the floor. But instead of feeling disgusted by the obvious mess, she felt more alive then she ever had in her entire life (however short it might have been until this point). The sun's rays filtering in through the sheer pink curtains seemed to shine right through her, consuming her tiny body within their warm embrace. Her heart swelled to the point where it felt like it was about to burst out of her chest cavity. She wanted to weep out of pure euphoria, but her moral ethics that kept her grounded would not allow such a blasphemous display of emotion.   
  


When she felt someone's eyes upon her, she looked up to see the lithe woman holding two clay bowls full of double-chocolate ice cream. She was smiling gently, beckoning her without words to come forth. Adina did as she was told and stepped closer, but not too close. Her cautious nature told her to remain wary, because after all, she did not know this woman, and even though her mind and soul trusted her, her body did not. And until all three could unite, she could not completely let go of her suspicion.   
  


"Here you are, little one," the woman said, handing Adina one of the bowls with a smile. "Don't eat it too fast now, we don't want you to get a tummy ache."   
  


Adina stared up at her in awe for a little while before she took the long silver spoon between her stubby fingers and lifted it to her lips. The cold chocolate swirled around in her mouth for a few seconds, and then slid down her parched throat. Suddenly feeling a little better, Adina devoured the desert delight in a matter of minutes, even she had been told not to eat too fast. The sticky, sugary substance outlined the shape of her lips, and a few drips stained her perfect yellow cardigan below her chin. However, she barely noticed as the woman took the bowl from her hands and placed them both in the sink next to them. She turned one of the silver knobs, and luke-warm water began to pour from the oddly shaped faucet head. Adina watched with only half interest, trying to contain her giddiness that coursed through her veins. Of course, that's what sugar did to any child her age, she had to remind herself. No matter how serious and determined she might appear to be on the outside, on the inside, she was still a little girl who yearned for a life of fun, who longed to play with other children her age at the park down the street. But she knew her living conditions would not allow her those luxuries from the very start, and she had come to accept that a long time ago.   
  


It didn't stop her from fantasizing every now and then, though.   
  


The strange woman reached across the counter and produced a napkin for Adina to clean herself with. As she dragged the cloth along her face, the woman began to introduce herself.   
  


"I am Julaine Blackbird, and this is my humble home. I am truly honored to have your company here today, little one. I knew from the start that you were not just any ordinary girl. All I ask in return for my hospitality is your name."   
  


Adina blinked at the woman who - technically - was no longer a stranger to her.   
  


Julaine Blackbird.   
  


Such an odd name.   
  


But, then again, this entire situation was odd in and of itself. . .so it really didn't matter what her name was, did it?   
  


And now she wants to know my name.   
  


Can I really just give it to her, just like that?   
  


What would momma say?   
  


What would she do?   
  


I wish this wouldn't be so hard to figure out. . .   
  


Her speculation didn't last long. Deep within the stubborn nature that she had been forced into, Adina knew right from the start that she would grant the womans request out of blind and abrupt piety.   
  


"My name's Adina."   
  


Julaine smiled and held out her lithe hand for the girl to shake.   
  


"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Adina."   
  


Adina stared at the womans hand, then up at her face, then back at her hand again.   
  


She had never shook anyone's hand before, mostly because of the fact that she was so young, and they felt the need to baby her and hug her and pinch her cheeks so hard they left bruises behind on her perfectly white cheekbones.   
  


Julaine was the first one ever to not treat her like an incompetent child, and instead made her feel like she was equal to the older woman standing in front of her.   
  


Timidly, Adina reached up and grasped Jualine's frail palm with her own tiny one. Slowly their union moved up and down; once, twice, and a third time before it stopped.   
  


All at once, everything began to finally make it's belated impact.   
  


The look in Julaine's eyes made Adina suddenly feel like she was claustrophobic, and it only seemed to grow worse when she wouldn't release the girls hand.   
  


"Adina, you must promise me something before you go," she spoke softly, as if she could sense the girls sudden uncertainty.   
  


"W-what's that?," she responded cautiously. The gentle smile returned to Julaine's rosy lips.   
  


"You must promise me that you'll come back and visit tomorrow."   
  


The intensity increased the moment those words left her mouth, and Adina could no longer bear it. She blurted out the first thing that came to her mind to save her the tedious process of thinking it through.   
  


"Yes, I promise."   
  


Her smile grew, and she finally released the girls hand. No sooner had she done so did Adina begin to tremble back slowly away from the woman's engulfing presence.   
  


I have to get out of here now before I hyperventilate.   
  


Julaine had no time to inquire about Adina's welfare. The little girl had already fled the scene in a whirlwind of white perfume and strawberry scented shampoo.   
  
  
  
  
  


~*~   
  
  
  
  
  


As promised, Adina came back the next day. . .and the day after that, and the day after that, and so on. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't long before the grown woman and the little girl became the best of friends without either of them even realizing it.   
  


They did many things together that others only dreamt of doing, and all within the barrier of Julaine's quaint, little walls.   
  


Adina would come out to the Irish garden setting, and watch Julaine plant her herbs and exotic flowers in the rotting soil. 'I know they'll die eventually,' she would say with a despondent expression. 'Because of this polluted ground, no living thing could survive for very long.' When Adina asked her why she planted the vegetation if she knew they would die, Julaine would tuck a lock of bronze hair behind her ear and smile her gentle smile. 'Because, little one,' she would say,' everyone and everything deserves a chance at life. It wouldn't be fair to deny them of that privilege.' Adina would nod slowly in agreement, though she did not fully understand the woman's symbolic reasoning.   
  


On hot summer nights, they would sit under the stars, and Julaine would indulge the girl with her fascination of space. She told her about the astronauts that had landed on the moon over the years, and about the comets that had passed them by, and about the lunar eclipses that only happened once in a lifetime. Adina would listen attentively, absorbing all the information into her eager little brain.   
  


As time went on and on, Adina found herself walking through the front door without feeling the need to knock. Julaine's house had become a second home to her, and the woman would scold her whenever she treated it otherwise.   
  


Music often blared through out the small corridors covered in artwork from her younger years as an art student, not to mention the drawings and paintings that her and her little companion would create together under the shade of the weeping willow in the front yard (Julaine had affectionately named it Winny). Adina would walk in after a long day at school, and find Julaine dancing like a maniac; her eyes would be closed, her arms and legs would flay around carelessly, for she payed no attention to where they were going or why.   
  


At first, all Adina could do was watch as Julaine poured herself shamelessly out onto the wooden dance floor, only to pick herself back again once the pounding and thumping stopped. Then, gradually, she would join in with her friend who was twenty years her senior, closing her eyes, trusting that her body would know what to do from there.   
  


And so their awkward ballets became a part of their daily rituals. They became another activity to add on to their long list of things to do.   
  


Once, when they were amidst a frenzy of arts and crafts, Julaine had made Adina a doll that looked just like her. She was made of lace and ribbons and Spanish moss, with cerulean blue buttons for the eyes, pink thread sewed down as the mouth, and yarn the color of bitter sweet brown for the hair. Adina had been so touched, so grateful, that she actually began to tear up.   
  


And Julaine had simply held out her arms, offering the girl the only real comfort she would ever truly know. She could lose herself in that warm embrace for hours had she been given the opportunity to do so.   
  


Sometimes, Adina would wonder if Julaine really existed, if she was really there at all. She seemed too surreal, too wise, too graceful. . .   
  


She was like a goddess, too perfect to really be from this imperfect world as it was then and as it is now.   
  


And then Julaine would subtlety remind her that she was just as human as the rest of them, simply by saying something that was slightly flawed, or by revealing an embarrassing habit of hers (and she had plenty of those as Adina would go on to discover) that no one else knew about. It was the little things that gave her the comfort of knowing that Julaine was, in fact, just as human as the rest of them.   
  


At night, within the moment where you are suspended between consciousness and unconsciousness, Adina would hear her inner voices whisper tiny words of wisdom and caution:   
  


This is what true friendship means.   
  


This is what your mother never had.   
  


This is something that will haunt you 'til the end of your days.   
  


She would hear those voices, and she would listen to all they had to say. . .but the actual words would never register quite properly. The euphoria of finally discovering someone who honestly understood her took hold of the girls psyche and refused to let go.   
  


Julaine had given her something that no one else could:   
  


Companionship.   
  


They were inseparable, the two of them. Where you would find one, the other was sure to be near.   
  


And Adina knew that Julaine would never, ever dream of leaving her side. . .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Adina's tattered brown sandals slapped against the ground as she ran all the way from school to Julaine's corner.   
  


Wait 'til she sees what I've made for her. She'll be so surprised!   
  


Yet, instead of sprinting past the brightly painted bars (like she normally would), Adina skidded to a stop, her happy thoughts slamming into her tiny body and shattering into a thousand little pieces.   
  


The metal gate that she had helped Julaine paint with orange and purple substance was now back to it's original state of split-pea green plaster that was chipping away in every crevice, every corner.   
  


She felt her heart jump into her throat, making it suddenly hard to breathe.   
  


No. . .this can't be happening. . .   
  


Letting her eyes wander bravely up the stone path, she nearly collapsed at the sight of rotting wood and broken glass.   
  


No.   
  


No. . .no. . .   
  


NO!   
  


"Julaine!"   
  


Adina tore past the gateway, past the stump that had been Winny bloodied with sap, past the brown flakes of would-be grass, and raced up to the porch. She burst through the front door, ignoring all the brown, paper-thin leaves that blew past her legs and feet.   
  


Nothing.   
  


Absolutely nothing.   
  


The rust and mildew hanging from the ceiling and floor stunk so bad, Adina had to block her nasal passage to keep from coughing uncontrollably.   
  


No artwork stood on the walls.   
  


No music blared through the desolate air.   
  


No Irish-garden that housed dying plants.   
  


It was as if no one had been there at all.   
  


Had she imagined the whole thing?   
  


. . .could Julaine really be gone?   
  


A voice deep inside of her told her the truth.   
  


Yes. She is really gone.   
  


"JULAINE!"   
  


Adina fell to her knees, her breath shuddering inside her lungs. The clay blackbird she had been clutching to her chest fell from her hands onto the musty floor. Bits of tenderly molded clay scattered in every which direction, where they would stay for all eternity as far as she was concerned.   
  


Julaine, no. . .   
  


How could you do this to me?   
  


How could you leave me?   
  


How could you bring your love into my world and then just take it away without an explanation?   
  


Oh Julaine, I don't think I can do this on my own. . .   
  


How could you?   
  


Seconds seemed to pass like minutes, minutes seemed to pass like hours, and hours seemed to pass like days. After what felt like years, Adina picked herself back up from the dirty, germ infested floor boards and straightened out her spine. Her face, which had been twisted into certain agony only moments before, was now a mask of emotionless grace. The streaks of salt burning her cheeks went unnoticed as she took one last look at the place she had hoped she would one day call home.   
  


Never again.   
  


Never again will I open myself up this way.   
  


There's too much pain, too much suffering.   
  


Julaine, where ever you are. . .   
  


I hope you're happy.   
  


Turning on her heel, Adina stiffly exited the room without an another word.   
  


She didn't look back.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I never saw her again. I didn't understand it then, why she up and left like that without saying goodbye, and to be honest, I'm not so sure I quite understand it to this day. . . But then, Julaine never did base her life on sense or reason, which coincidentally was the exact opposite of myself, even though I was only a little girl at the time. The events that had previously taken place in my life had drained me of my innocence at an early age. I was confused and ignorant and scared, and the only person I could cling to was my mother, who also left me only a year after Julaine's disappearance.   
  


"For as much as I might have felt hurt or betrayed by this disturbance, I knew that Julaine never did anything drastic without a damn good reason for it. So. . .she must have felt strongly about leaving me behind in the manner that she did. I only wish I understood what that reason was!   
  


"As time went on, I figured that the answer would gradually come to me as I grew older, and little by little, step by step, I gain a piece of that knowledge she left for me to learn on my own. I wish I knew where she was now, what she's been doing with herself, if she's even still alive. And I can't help but wonder. . .if she really could see me now, would she be proud? Would she smile that same old smile? Or would she turn her head in disgust? Pretend like she never knew me at all?. . .I guess, I'll never be absolutely sure."   
  


Adina had been looking at her shoes the entire time she told her story, her eyes never wandering upward to steal a glance in the direction of the androids position. Besides, she could read his expression without looking at him anyway:   
  


Stoic.   
  


It was always stoic.   
  


When it wasn't wrinkled with anxiety or anger (sometimes even both), it was always as still as a statue, with his eyes either staring straight ahead into space, or with his lids shut tightly against his eyeballs.   
  


And it was because of this exact reason that Adina knew she could trust Cell to keep her secret.   
  


She had never told anyone - not a single soul - about Julaine.   
  


Ever.   
  


Why was not hard to understand.   
  


Either it was because she didn't think they wouldn't believe her, or she knew they would exploit her story to the public for their own beneficial needs. After all, it wasn't everyday that people saw or heard of such things as a friendship between a little girl and a grown woman.   
  


But Cell was definitely not like other people (for glaringly obvious reasons), and for that she was utterly thankful.   
  


Strangely enough, she found comfort in confiding to him. . .he was a superb listener, only voicing his opinion when he was given permission to.   
  


Most of the time anyway.   
  


Adina didn't realize until it was too late that this was one of those times when he felt the need to put in his two cents, whether she gave him the incentive to or not.   
  


"You said that you were robbed of your innocence at an early age. What did you mean by that?"   
  


Adina's brilliant eyes darted in his direction only to find his gaze already upon her. She was taken aback by his sudden question. . .she didn't think he would care to ask about something like that. She figured he would find it to be a "trivial subject", and there for unsuitable for conversation.   
  


Yet he seemed genuinely interested in her past experiences. . .   
  


He probably thinks he'll find some answers in my past that he can't find anywhere else.   
  


She loosened her muscles and the bones attached to them, and cleared her throat once more.   
  


Well, if he really thinks that it's worth salvaging, who am I to deny him of the chance to discover what he's looking for?   
  


"I never knew my father. He died only a couple of days after I was born. Sure, it was hard for my mom to deal with. . .but that wasn't what destroyed our family.   
  


"Since my father never wrote his will, we lost everything after his death. . .the car, the house, everything. My mom couldn't work, since she had me to take care of, and she couldn't afford a nanny, so she lost her job too. We were forced to go on welfare, and we lived in a tiny one-room apartment above some retail store I never went into. Slowly, my mom slipped into a well of depression, and I knew she would never be able to pull herself out again.   
  


"When I was old enough to go to school, I was constantly teased for being poor. I never had all the extra toys and clothes that the other kids had. I never had the money to go on a shopping spree, or to go see a movie on the weekends. I barely had enough change to buy myself a lunch everyday.   
  


"At first I tried to fit in. I tried to pretend that I didn't have it so bad, that we were just going through a tough time, and that we were sure to pull out of it any day. Then I would be a person worthy of talking to; they would make feel like I was worth while. But they always somehow found out the truth, and I would become the outcast once more. And so, much like my mother, I slowly slipped into oblivion. I hardly ever spoke to anyone, and when I did, it was only for necessary reasons. Some people had even begun to think I was autistic, because even though I was always silent, I remained one of the top students in my class. The straight A's I received on my report cards were proof that I was far more intelligent then other children my age.   
  


"But in truth, I wasn't as extraordinary and unique as people made me out to be. . . I was just an average little girl who was tired of dealing with all the trauma."   
  


Once again, Adina was looking at everything except Cell. She wasn't sure what to expect this time, and she had no desire to find out either. His silence told her nothing of his reaction, and she oddly found herself wishing that he would just say what he was thinking and get it over with.   
  


Sometimes he was just too dramatic for his own good.   
  


Adina almost toppled backwards when she felt one of Cell's hands reach over and brush a lock of golden brown hair away from her cheek. Their eyes fell prey to each other's gaze, and there was nothing in those lavender depths except endless empathy.   
  


Stunned was not the right word to describe what Adina was feeling at that moment.   
  


There really wasn't any single word in the English dictionary that could depict her emotional reaction to Cell's captive touch.   
  


Had he meant it?   
  


Was the look in his eyes real? Or just an illusion conjured up by her over active imagination?   
  


No words were exchanged, which only made things worse, in her opinion. It wouldn't be so hard to figure out what he was thinking if he were to speak his mind. Yet it seemed his body was just as frozen as her own, unable to break their unintentional staring contest.   
  


But if she continued to let him draw physically close to her. . .then what would that mean?   
  


It would give him the impression that he could touch me like this anytime he wanted. It would give him the impression that I didn't mind his body being so close to mine. Whether or not it's the truth doesn't matter.   
  


Can I really allow that to happen?   
  


Can I really allow him to conquer me?   
  


The answer to her questions were more then apparent even before she had asked them.   
  


Well, it looks like I'll have to be the stubborn one this time. . .   
  


Gently, but firmly, Adina pushed his hand away from her face and turned her head, breaking their gaze. Even though she couldn't see the look on his face, she knew that it was nothing short of shock and bewilderment.   
  


"Please Cell, I don't need you pity."   
  


She tried to sound offended, and was failing miserably.   
  


Here she had just poured her heart and soul out into his hands, and when he had tried to show her affection, she pushed him away.   
  


Maybe he knew why, maybe he didn't. At this point, it really didn't matter what was truth and what was false.   
  


The tension was building up inside his encasement of flesh; she could feel it. And when he scoffed loudly beside her, she didn't question his wounded outburst.   
  


"You humans are hopeless. . .utterly hopeless. You depend on others for everything, and when they are gone, you fall apart. Then you have the nerve to wonder why you're in pieces."   
  


She tried to keep herself from turning to glare at him, but she knew she couldn't let that last comment go unnoticed, no matter how much she wished to keep the tension between them at a tolerable level.   
  


"Excuse me, Mr. I-know-everything-about-nothing, but I never wondered why I fell apart after Julaine left, because I already knew the answer. I just didn't understand why she decided to leave, not why I was feeling so abandoned. So you can take your 'hopeless humanity' shit and shove it."   
  


Oh man, I can't believe I just said that. . .   
  


I swear to god, I'm losing my touch.   
  


His upper lip curled to reveal his row of perfectly straight, perfectly white teeth. She wondered randomly how he could have such excellent dental hygiene without even brushing his teeth once in his entire lifetime.   
  


It's funny how one who's so clean can be so vulgar at the same time.   
  


"You claim that you knew so much when you were just a little girl, yet we both know that it is scientifically impossible."   
  


"That's just it Cell. My situation was not based on science and structure, it was based on apparition and chaos. There is no logical explanation for it's reason of existence, at least not by your terms."   
  


"Really now? Then since you know so much, why don't you explain it in a way that'll help me understand?"   
  


Adina stared at him, hesitation present in every limb, every organ in her entire body. He was sure he had her right where he wanted her. . .   
  


"Forget it Cell. You could never understand even if you tried."   
  


. . .but alas, it was to no prevail.   
  


"Is that a fact?"   
  


"Pure and simple."   
  


"And why would I never understand, hm? Is it because I'm not human? Don't you think that's a little biased?"   
  


"No, Cell, whether or not you're human has nothing to do with it. You were born into this world by science and technology. You don't know anything else, and you can't imagine living any other way. So how could you possibly understand an existence that completely contradicts all that you have ever lived for?"   
  


When no response came, Adina sucked in a breath, hoping that she hadn't provoked the android to a point where he would give her the silent treatment. All that ever accomplished was creating more friction in the space between their bodies then was already there.   
  


Yet it appeared that was exactly what Cell planned on doing. His lips were pulled tightly together to form an upside down smile, aimed straight in her direction.   
  


Why can't things just be simple for once, instead of ridiculously complicated?   
  


Feeling the energy drain slowly from her body frame, Adina leaned up against a pillar for support. She let her head fall against the marble surface, and her eyes screwed shut.   
  


The silence reigned supreme for some time as both entities tried to recover from the tiring conflict. Even though it hadn't nearly been as severe as past cases, it's terms had been on a slightly different level. . .a more personal level. And they had both made certain moves that were admitingly not the best ones to make.   
  


Adina had made a mistake pushing Cell away when he attempted to be tender with her, and Cell had also made a mistake by even attempting to be tender at all.   
  


So they were both at fault.   
  


. . .right?   
  


Adina sighed inwardly.   
  


The situation was growing increasingly hopeless.   
  


Just when she was sure they were making progress, something happened that tore them apart once again and placed them on separate sides of the ring, and things would always be different between them from that point on.   
  


Adina had been ready to give up a long time ago, but Cell's stubborn pride would not allow her to turn back from their quest. He would always pull her to her feet again, and force her to participate in all the "fun" activities he had lain out for them. She was slowly learning how to go with the flow, and let fate take them where it willed.   
  


Besides, in light of this new evidence about Julaine, he was certain to be more determined then ever to decipher her enigmatic intellect.   
  


Honestly, he has got the biggest ego I have ever seen on anyone, male or female. . .   
  


Of course, that was a given the very moment she realized he only knew how to be a jerk when his mouth was flapping.   
  


If I don't even know how my mind works, what makes him think that he'll be able to figured it out all on his own, just like that?   
  


Adina's hostile thoughts eventually faded into the background, and her mind was cleared of all the fog that Cell had been the cause of. It was a refreshing break from the usual chaotic traffic that usually plagued her over-worked psyche.   
  


All that remained now was the flickering hunger that lingered in the pit of her stomach, and the sweet image of Julaine's calm and gentle face.   
  


Julaine.   
  


I miss you like mad.   
  


Don't you think you've been gone long enough?   
  


Don't you think it's about time you came home to me?   
  


You know I'll continue to wait for you, even if I know that you will never return, I'll still wait.   
  


Hope is all I have left now.   
  


It's all I'll ever have.   
  


It's all I can depend on.   
  


Completely out of the blue, an old nursery rhyme popped into Adina's head. After reciting it a few times inside her mind, she unconsciously began to repeat the words out loud. Each letter fell from her lips almost sluggishly, as if she were a wooden puppet sitting in the lap of a ventriloquist whom controlled her every thought, every move.   
  


Her one-man audience listened without her even realizing it.   
  


"Sing a song of sixpence, 

A pocket full of rye; 

Four and twenty blackbirds 

Baked in a pie. 

When the pie was opened, 

They all began to sing. 

Now, wasn't that a dainty dish 

To set before the King?"   
  


She suddenly stopped short, racking her brain for the next verse. She had memorized that particular rhyme the very moment she had laid eyes on it in a book called The Real Mother Goose, and it unnerved her that she couldn't remember how the rest of it went.   
  


But she wasn't in distress for very long. A soothing, but menacing voice decided to finish the job for her. . .   
  


"The King was in his countinghouse, 

Counting out his money; 

The Queen was in the parlor 

Eating bread and honey. 

The maid was in the garden, 

Hanging out the clothes. 

Along there came a big black bird 

And snipped off her nose."   
  


It had caught Adina off guard momentarily, but she managed to keep herself in check while she turned to look at the source from which the voice came.   
  


She wanted to speak, to say something that showed her appreciation of his unnecessary contribution.   
  


I had no idea he was familiar with nursery rhymes. . .   
  


I guess it's not that hard to believe. He is well educated after all.   
  


Cell remained still, keeping his eyes firmly locked ahead of his snipe nose. Yet even though his gaze mingled else where, Adina knew that he was staring at her out of the corner of his periwinkle iris. What swirled around in his brain was a mystery, and she had no desire what-so-ever to solve it.   
  


All she felt like doing was giving him a small, yet thoughtful grin, knowing that his malice would instantly melt at the sight.   
  


She could only hope that the peace would last for a longer period of time, and that they wouldn't have to deal with all the bickering and hostility that had become their way of daily life.   
  


Adina snickered tersely to herself.   
  


I wonder if hell has frozen over yet. . .? 


	9. Defragmentation

It's getting harder and harder to find inspiration as the story draws closer to the end. But I always manage to pull through with (hopefully) quality work. And as long as you, the readers, are happy, then I'm happy ^_^   
  


On a completely different note, I would like to take this time to ask a small favor of anyone who is willing to listen to my boring rant. You see, I don't have my own webpage, simply because I know that I wouldn't have the time nor the patience to keep it frequently updated and running smoothly. Plus I'm not that great with computers in the first place, so it would just be asking for disaster. Getting to the point, I've recently drawn some fanart pertaining to this here story, and I want to share it with the rest of the DBZ fans (mostly Cell fans) on the Internet. So I was wondering if perhaps anyone out there reading this would be willing to host my fanart on their webpage? I don't have much right now, but I'm sure that will change in the future. If you'd like to help me out, then please contact me and let me know ASAP. I would greatly appreciate it. If not, then I'm sure I can force myself to stop being lazy and figure something out ^.^; Thanks for reading! Now on with the show!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Part IX: Defragmentation   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


So close no matter how far 

Couldn't be much more from the heart 

Forever trusting who we are 

And nothing else matters 

Never opened myself this way 

Life is ours 

We live it our way 

All these words I don't just say 

And nothing else matters 

Metallica ~ Nothing Else Matters   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ugh, it's so hot out here. . .I think I'm startingn to evaporate. . ."   
  


"I don't feel anything."   
  


"You wouldn't."   
  


"I see we're feeling a little touchy today."   
  


"I'm not feeling touchy."   
  


"Yes you are."   
  


"No I'm not."   
  


"Yes you are."   
  


"No I'm not!"   
  


"Yes you are!"   
  


"No I'm not!!"   
  


"Yes you are!!"   
  


"No I'm not, and that's final!!!"   
  


"All right all right, geez."   
  


". . .that's what I thought. . ."   
  


"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the mud or something this morning?"   
  


"There is no right or wrong side to wake up on. . .what does that tell you?"   
  


"It tells me that you're not happy with the living conditions I have given you."   
  


"Bingo."   
  


"Maybe you just need to look on the bright side of things for a change?"   
  


"I've been kidnaped by a mass murder, I've had my family heirloom ripped away from me, I've been turned inside out, and I've been through hell and back again. And you're telling me to 'look on the bright side of things?'"   
  


"Precisely."   
  


"I hate you."   
  


"I know."   
  


"Argh! Why can't you just kill me and get it over with huh?! Do you really enjoy my misery that much?"   
  


". . .I know that's just the heat talking."   
  


"And just how do you know Mr. Smarty-Pants?"   
  


"You would never beg me for mercy if you were in the right state of mind."   
  


". . ."   
  


"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"   
  


"Ha, I'm sure that's what you would want, isn't it?"   
  


"No, actually, I wouldn't."   
  


"Oh really?"   
  


"Yes, really. I enjoy conversing with you Adina, you should know that by now."   
  


"Humph, and you should know by now that flattery will get you nowhere with me."   
  


"On the contrary, flattery will get me anywhere I want to be with you."   
  


"Is that so?"   
  


"Mmhmm."   
  


"And what brought you to that conclusion?"   
  


"Simple. All I have to do is say something clever or charming, and if it makes you blush, then I know that you're flattered."   
  


". . ."   
  


"See, you're blushing right now, that's means I've flattered you - "   
  


"Oh knock it off already! You've made your point."   
  


"Oh, but I don't think I have Adina. I think I need to make my point as abundantly clear as it could possibly get."   
  


"Cell, I'm warning you to stop, or else. . ."   
  


"Or else what?"   
  


". . .or else. . .I'll. . .I'll start singing Britney Spears at the top of my lungs."   
  


"Yech! You win, I'll stop."   
  


"Much better."   
  


". . .cheater. . ."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Cell, we need to talk."   
  


"We've been talking for the past hour and a half, if you recall correctly."   
  


"Yeah yeah I know, but I mean we need to actually talk, not bicker like siblings."   
  


"All right then, what is it you want to talk to me about Adina?"   
  


"Everything."   
  


"Uh, you'll have to be more precise?"   
  


"I just. . . I'm just not sure how much longer I can stand being here. I need my freedom, I need to see the world through the eyes of others like I used to."   
  


". . .hm, touching, but I'm not convinced. Besides, it's not like I have you locked up in a cage or anything."   
  


"I realize that, but for the way you keep me trapped within the barriers of this arena 24/7, you might as well be."   
  


"I have no other choice. If I were to let you roam freely, you might try to run away."   
  


"You know you could easily catch me, Cell."   
  


"True, but I'd rather not play cat and mouse with you all day long."   
  


"Why not? It's got to be a lot more fun then standing around doing nothing all the time, that's for sure."   
  


"We are not 'standing around doing nothing,' we are trying to find out why you are not afraid of me."   
  


"And look how far it's gotten us?! We're still at square one for crying out loud!"   
  


"Well, I wouldn't say that. I did discover your weakness, didn't I?. . ."   
  


"Don't go there Cell."   
  


"And what if I did?"   
  


"Don't play cute with me. I'm not in the mood."   
  


"You're never in the mood."   
  


"Only when I'm around you."   
  


"That hurts Adina, that hurts real bad."   
  


"Good."   
  


"Why do you insist on repeatedly hurting my feelings, my dear, sweet Adina?"   
  


"Because you have no feelings to hurt my dear, sweet Cell."   
  


"Touche."   
  


"I learn from the best."   
  


"As always."   
  


"Ohhh, I don't know how much more of this I can take. . ."   
  


"Well you've come this far and managed to survive, haven't you?"   
  


"I suppose I should take that as a compliment."   
  


"Certainly."   
  


"How did I know?"   
  


"I don't know, how - "   
  


"Don't even think about it Cell."   
  


"Damn. . ."   
  


"I know I know. I always spoil your fun."   
  


"You're just a party pooper, that's all."   
  


"And you're just a push over, that's all."   
  


"Are you challenging my strength?"   
  


"Of course not. Why would I want to do that?"   
  


"Perhaps if you had a death wish?"   
  


"Keep dreaming Cell."   
  


"I don't dream, remember?"   
  


"You know what I meant."   
  


"How do you know if I did or if I didn't?"   
  


"Oh. My. God. Sometimes, I swear, I think your goal is to see how far you can push me until I go completely insane!"   
  


"Oops, you found me out."   
  


"That's not funny."   
  


"I know."   
  


"Then you should also know that badgering me like this is really quite unnecessary, right?"   
  


"Of course badgering you like this is necessary! That's half the fun."   
  


"Well it's not fun for me!"   
  


"It's not supposed to be, you silly girl."   
  


"Yeah, right. How could I have forgotten?"   
  


"I don't know, how could you?"   
  


"ARRRGH! If I knew that I could, I would STRANGLE you RIGHT NOW!"   
  


"I'd like to see you try."   
  


"Oh yeah I bet you'd get a real kick out of that wouldn't you?"   
  


"You know me too well."   
  


"Unfortunately."   
  


"Feisty."   
  


"Only for you Cell. Only for you."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The sun was lying on the horizon, casting it's bright shadows along the jagged mountain tops and flat mesas. Two silhouettes - one masculine, one feminine - were carelessly outlined by the soft orange and yellow highlights given off by the glow of the romantic sunset, which neither figures were paying much attention to.   
  


While both appeared to be as calm and serene as a Buddhist temple, it was clear upon closer observation that the masculine figure was restless and unsettled.   
  


They had argued the day away, just like so many times before. Cell had had his share of victories and defeats, and he was more then content with his bearings.   
  


Yet, for as mush as he might have felt satisfied, there was something plaguing him in the back of his mind. . .something he knew he would eventually have to deal with. He had pushed it back in order to get through each day without breaking down into violent hysterics, and he knew that he would end up doing something he might regret later on.   
  


. . .but as he was discovering, it was getting harder and harder to keep his hostility at bay when all he wanted to do was to take what he wanted by any means necessary, no questions asked.   
  


Fear of what might happen in the future was beginning to settle within the pit of his stomach, and the more he tried to shake the feeling, the worse it seemed to get.   
  


Time was running out.   
  


Only five days left until The Cell Games.   
  


Only five days left until the Saiyan Goku arrived with all his friends to defeat the evil android, and to rescue Adina from a cruel and unusual fate.   
  


Time was running out.   
  


And there was nothing Cell could do to stop it.   
  


It angered him to know that he was helpless against the concept of time; it was the one thing he could not, and would never be able to defeat.   
  


And Adina. . .?   
  


Adina patiently awaited her demise, as if she were sitting in a lobby, waiting to be called up for her doctor appointment. She remained calm and still, like a statue on display in a fantastic garden of roses and thorns.   
  


He envied her ability to cut herself off from reality and pretend as if everything around her was a dream.   
  


Just a dream.   
  


Only a dream.   
  


Cell had tried adopting her method a thousand times over, but it never worked out quite the way he wanted it to. His sanity was gradually draining from his body, making him feel more and more vulnerable by the minute.   
  


Everything was lost to him.   
  


He detected no emotions within his lifeless hollow of existence.   
  


The only thing he could do now was feel anger towards everything.   
  


Anger towards the human race, anger towards Goku, anger towards himself. . .   
  


. . .and most of all, anger towards Adina.   
  


Cell found his eyes glaring in the female's direction, contempt evident in every single fiber of his synthetic body. She sat with her back to him beneath the shade of a corner pillar, carelessly dangling her legs over the edge of the platform, humming to herself and absent mindedly picking at her fingernails.   
  


How could she just sit there like that? Didn't she realize the consequences were dangling over their heads like a rain cloud ready to pour down on them at any second? Why was she acting so nonchalant about the whole situation?   
  


With every question that materialized within his head, came a sliver of rage that began to form a puzzle along the barrier of his brain. His muscles were tense from all the frustration building up inside his soulless heart, and his eyebrows knitted together to meet the scrunched up skin on his nose.   
  


Nothing seemed to make sense anymore.   
  


Nothing seemed to be worth anything anymore.   
  


Nothing.   
  


And that included his silly infatuation with the human female Adina.   
  


Cell decided to let his limbs do all the work as they led him silently across the marble over to Adina's position. Only when his shadow spilled onto her lap did she realize that he had sneaked up behind her, and she looked at him from over her shoulder with a hauntingly innocent expression.   
  


"May I help you?," she asked in a mediocre tone, completely unaware of the android's bubbling hostility. And with the setting sun dancing behind his figure, all she could see was stems of shadows stretched along the angles of his face into oblivion. She didn't even think to notice his fists balled up in a fashion that was all too familiar to her.   
  


"Yes, you may," he spat tersely. Adina flinched at the way his voice sounded so resentful, but before she could even make a decision to inquire about it, he had begun to speak again in the same tone as before.   
  


"We have to end this. Now."   
  


Thoroughly confused but unwavered, Adina pulled herself to stand so she would have better leverage against the androids body, should he decide to become physically aggressive. She sensed another verbal battle on the horizon, and she needed to be prepared for anything that he might throw in her direction.   
  


So. . .he wants to end our little affair does he?   
  


Well I'm all for it, if he truly believes that we'll be able to find a solution right here and now.   
  


I'm willing to do anything at this point if it means being rid of this menacing physcopath.   
  


"All right then. How do you propose we do that?"   
  


"By whatever means necessary."   
  


Adina snickered.   
  


"I'm afraid you're going to have to be a little more specific then that if we're going to get anywhere."   
  


Gnashing his teeth together, Cell struggled to keep his temper in check and his mind to focus on the subject at hand.   
  


Don't let her snide comments get to you, they're not worth your time.   
  


"I no longer possess the patience nor the will to play these silly games with you, Adina. I want answers, and I want them NOW."   
  


Slightly miffed, the female placed one palm over her hip bone while straightening her spine by only a margin.   
  


"What would you like me to do Cell, hm? Wave my magic wand around like a sorceress and make the answers appear out of thin air? It doesn't work that way, you know that."   
  


The pain in her wrist was so abrupt that Adina barely had time to react. She hadn't even seen Cell advance upon her until it was too late - her hand roughly fell away from her hip into Cell's grasp. Now he had her right where he wanted her, and the look in his eyes made it painfully clear that he was not about to let her go until he got what he felt he deserved.   
  


He leaned in close; so close, their noses were practically rubbing against each other.   
  


"I don't think you realize how serious the situation has gotten. I have just about reached the end of my proverbial rope, and you are drawing dangerously near to your demise. I don't know how much longer I will be able to keep myself restrained if you continue to act the way you do."   
  


The more he spoke, the tighter his grip became, making Adina wince in slight discomfort. Her brow furrowed, and her eyes narrowed. This was not what she had had in mind at all when their confrontation began. She had expected him to act somewhat aggressive, yes, but not to the point where he would reduce himself to nothing but petty threats and violent behavior. Cell had more class then that.   
  


At least, he used to. . .   
  


Wriggling her fingers around just slightly into a more comfortable position, Adina went against her better judgement, and decided to fight fire with fire.   
  


I know he'll be expecting that, but. . .there's really nothing else I can do. If he's going to be an arrogant ass, then I'll be an arrogant ass right back.   
  


Twisting her facial features into an expression she hoped was somewhere along the lines of truculent, Adina stuck her jaw forward and let the words do all the talking for her.   
  


"I am NOT afraid of you Cell, remember? You can threaten me all you want, until the point where you lose your voice even, and my pride wouldn't budge an inch. You're always so quick to forget that little piece of information, aren't you?"   
  


Adina felt the joints in her hand smash together, and she couldn't keep herself from gasping in painful shock. His breath swept across her face, leaving trails of goose bumps behind on her pink flesh.   
  


"Who said I was only threatening?"   
  


The sound level of his voice was low and dangerous, sending chills down her spinal cord.   
  


What has gotten into him?   
  


Why is he suddenly so determined to cut me down?   
  


This isn't like him. . .   
  


A snap of his arm sent her tumbling to the ground. She grunted as she hit the hard surface, feeling her thighs and elbows bruise almost immediately after the impact. The pain in her hand, however, was now completely gone, and that was all she really cared about.   
  


Squinting her eyes open, Adina could only focus on his yellow feet which had somehow made their way into her line of vision. She didn't hold the desire to look him in the face; he no longer had the privilege.   
  


"You had better watch yourself from now on Adina. I will no longer tolerate your insubordinate behavior."   
  


The words fell onto her head and bounced off, landing in heaps next to her sides. She payed no attention to them as they dissolved into the smooth floor and were forgotten. As far as she was concerned, he had said absolutely nothing at all.   
  


Nothing that was of importance, anyway.   
  


"Insubordinate behavior" huh?   
  


You have got to be kidding me.   
  


If he thinks I'm just gonna sit here and take his crap like this, then he is sadly mistaken.   
  


I am not a vegetable, and I refuse to be treated like one.   
  


Adina set her jaw in a tight formation, and swallowed the lump in her throat as best she could. Mustering all the strength and dignity she had, she stubbornly raised her head to meet his stingy gaze, narrowing her eyes even more so then before.   
  


"Or what?," she spat angrily. "You'll kill me? No no, wait, let me rephrase that. . .you'll MURDER me? Go ahead, make my day, I don't care. . ."   
  


She paused, a deadly smirk playing at her temporarily cruel mouth.   
  


"I'm already dead, remember?"   
  


His sanity seemed to disappear right before her very eyes.   
  


His lips were curled viciously around his tightly clenched teeth; so tight, she was afraid they might shatter at any second. His long, sharp fingernails cut into his porcelain flesh, drawing out drops of periwinkle blood from his secure veins. His entire face trembled with sheer rage, and she could never really be quite sure, but his left eye seemed to twitch slightly.   
  


Yet Adina's ground never faltered as she stared up at her very own, custom made grim-reaper, ready to be consumed by his embrace at any moment.   
  


All at once, his arm shot out straight in front of him, his open palm aimed on dead center. A familiar white light began to grow and curl around his bloodied fingers, and it continued to grow until the only thing she could see was the large, green-speckled crest awkwardly perched at the top of his head.   
  


This was it.   
  


This was her moment of truth.   
  


She was ready to die.   
  


She was ready to die in his arms, if he so willed it.   
  


After all. . .who was she to decide how she was going to die?. . .   
  


Out of blind instinct, Adina dropped her head and covered her neck with her arms in a vain attempt to protect herself. A few moments later, she heard the searing ball of light whiz past her, leaving behind a trail of energy that hovered only a few inches above her head.   
  


Through strands of flowing, golden brown hair, Adina peered up at the android in baffled curiosity. She faintly heard the sound of a mountain exploding somewhere in the distance, but neither of them acknowledged it.   
  


The frown on his lips was deep and unshakable, which could have been interpreted in two ways - a) he was upset that he had missed his target, or b) he was upset because he had missed his target on purpose.   
  


Adina could only hope and pray that option b) was the real reason for his blunder.   
  


His mouth seemed to tremble as he opened it to speak, but found that his tongue had gone dry of all words.   
  


He knew what he wanted to say, he just didn't know how to say it.   
  


Of course, being the patient person that she was, Adina waited for him to properly compose his sentence in a way that would make him satisfied with the outcome.   
  


"I just can't win with you, can I?"   
  


Without another word, he whirled around on his heel, and stalked away from her. And when he flared his wings and took to the sizzling twilight, Adina didn't question his actions, and she didn't try to stop him.   
  


She decided that she would let him have the last word, just this once. . . 


	10. Comatose Obsession

Wow. I can't believe I've gotten this far and still have the momentum to finish this story. But don't worry, it's not over yet. Thanks to my twisted imagination, I've managed to find the inspiration to keep the plot going on for a least a couple more chapters. I apologize for the delayed update; I already provided an explanation in the poem Collide that I posted just recently. But I suppose it's better late then never?   
  


Changing the subject, I am very pleased and honored to announce that my fanart is now hosted on three different websites! Yosh! The art may soon be viewed on SSJ4 Goku's upcoming site (I'm not sure when exactly it'll be ready) and at Cassie's Fanfiction Website (she was one of the first authors to write a Cell romance!). A few pics have already been posted on Triple S's website, Hot Magenta, so if you want to see them now then go check it out. You won't be disappointed.   
  


Thanks again to all three authors for taking the time to help me out. Your generosity is greatly appreciated.   
  


And now, without further ado, on with chapter ten!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Part X:Comatose Obsession   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


There is so much a man can tell you 

So much he can say 

You remain 

My power 

My pleasure 

My pain 

To me you're like a growing addiction 

that I can't deny 

Won't you tell me is that healthy baby? 

But did you know 

That when it snows 

My eyes become large and the 

light that you shine can be seen 

Baby 

I compare you to a 

kiss from a rose on the grey 

Ooh the more I get of you 

the stranger it feels yeah 

Now that your rose is in bloom 

A light hits the gloom on the grey 

Seal ~ Kiss From a Rose   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Strands of silver hair razed from the full moon floating high above. Glittering stars shed their white-hot glow along the Earth's surface, creating a soft, peaceful energy that flourished in each and every living specimen that inhabited the planet. No one could escape the prevalent beauty that slowly consumed their every thought, every move.   
  


For one in particular organism, however, no amount of peaceful energy or prevalent beauty would be able to calm her jittering, chattering nerves. Nothing she did seemed to work.   
  


Adina's figure went from one point on the plane to the other in five easy steps, and then back again. Her involvement in her own train of thought had forbidden anything or anyone else from entering her main psyche. It didn't take long, however, for her to realize she needed to moderate her pacing in order to keep herself from getting dizzy on accident.   
  


This is ridiculous.   
  


I should just leave right now. After all, this may be the only chance for escape I'll have.   
  


I'd be stupid for passing it up.   
  


A streak of light made her whip her head around so fast, she almost toppled over onto her side. Through her incoherent vision, she was able to make out a shooting star fall from its secure place in heaven into the distant treeline where it disappeared from sight and from mind.   
  


She barely felt the scowl that dug ugly lines along the skin on her pretty face.   
  


. . .ok, so I'm stupid.   
  


Adina's terse thoughts were the only thing that seemed to prevent her sanity from scattering into complete oblivion.   
  


It was all she could do just keep herself from ripping her out, strand by strand.   
  


Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. . .her feet pressed anxiously against the marble tiles provided as stepping stones. Her hands, clasped tightly against the small of her back, wrung together in a nervous knot. Her eyes, wide and large, looked to the sky every five seconds or so, scanning for any signs of familiar life forms. She couldn't explain her anxiety, or why she felt it. All she knew was that Cell wasn't there, and he hadn't been all night long.   
  


And she was worried.   
  


Where could he be? He's never been gone this long before.   
  


He will eventually return. . .right?   
  


Of course he will, Cell's to stubborn to just forget about all this as if it never happened. . .   
  


. . .isn't he?   
  


What if he's hurt?   
  


Yeah, ok, I know that's highly unlikely, but it's STILL possible. I refuse to believe that he is completely invulnerable.   
  


Argh! Listen to myself! I can't believe this is what I've been reduced to, talking to myself inside my head as if I had multiple personalities.   
  


Lord knows he would get a kick out of that.   
  


Adina ceased her panicked pacing, raised her eyes to the heavens, and let out a well endowed, well deserved scream of frustration.   
  


I have never felt such torture in my entire life!   
  


And that's saying a lot coming from a person such as myself, considering all the shit I've gone through. . .   
  


Adina was so busy wallowing in her own pit of misery, that the bulky silhouette hovering a few feet over head went entirely unnoticed by her sensory input. Even when it levitated back to earth, touching down upon the soft texture of stone, she still remained completely oblivious to it's presence. It wasn't until the slightly annoyed presence cleared it's throat did she whirl around in total astonishment.   
  


Dammit, I hate it when he sneaks up on me like that. . .   
  


"Cell!"   
  


Before she really understood what she was doing, Adina felt herself break into a run towards the android as he took his usual stance. It wasn't until she got closer - close enough to see the rather. . .unattractive look on his face - that she realized the error of her actions, and she slowed to a reluctant stop a couple feet in front of him. Feeling her cheeks grow hot almost immediately, Adina desperately searched for something to say, anything that would take the attention off of her blundered embarrassment.   
  


Come on Adina, think think think. . .   
  


"You're back."   
  


That's it? That's the best you could come up with?   
  


I really am losing my touch.   
  


For as much as Adina might have been humiliated, the android seemed entirely oblivious to her uncharacteristic displays of distress. He ignored her awkward comment, and folded his arms into a perfect knot, his eyes unraveled from their target.   
  


"I thought I'd get some training time in before the tournament."   
  


A meek smile was all the woman had to offer in her current state of mind.   
  


"Oh. . . yes I see."   
  


An uncomfortable silence ensued. Adina docilely bit down upon her bottom lip, hoping she'd be able to work up the courage to say something to the wayward android that would break the unbearable ice between their already cold and stiff bodies.   
  


But what do you say to the person you've just driven completely batty?   
  


On purpose?   
  


Adina had never dealt with a situation such as this before, and never in her wildest dreams did she think she would ever have to. 'Course, then again, she had never met anyone like Cell before, and she knew she never would again. You don't come across people like Cell everyday, that was for sure. She should have known from the start that there would be certain points in their affair that she would not be prepared for.   
  


It was all this and more that made the situation so difficult and onerous to work through. If he hadn't been such a sadistic mass murderer - not to mention a cold hearted machine - she might have been able sort out her chaotic thoughts more thoroughly, there for making her job AND Cell's job a hell of a lot easier to deal with.   
  


But, unfortunately, that wasn't the case.   
  


And no amount of wishing and hoping would automatically make the whole thing disappear.   
  


Ignoring it wouldn't do any good either.   
  


What to do, what to do. . .   
  


Well, I'm almost positive that if I try to say anything now that it'll just make things even more worse then they already are, and that's the last thing that I want right now. So I suppose that leaves me with only one option. . .   
  


I wait for him to come to me.   
  


This particular idea did not appeal to the human female very much - in all honesty, it made her want to throw herself off a cliff. She knew, however, that it was best course of action to take at this current juncture in time. She could either be stubborn and lead herself straight into her own destruction, or she could be reasonable, and wait for things to work themselves out on their own account.   
  


The latter proved to be much more sensible and astute.   
  


It was then that she suddenly became aware of Cell's unyielding, magenta shaded hues beating down upon her fragile frame, and she unconsciously hunched her shoulders up to her ears. She had always felt unnaturally vulnerable under his penetrating gaze, especially when it held an earnest ambience, like it did right now. It made her angry to think that such a silly notion could make her lose her self-esteem and self-confidence. It seemed as though she would never be able say things right, or her muscles would tense up so bad, she could barely move.   
  


All this bad energy is making my head hurt. I have to do something to shake this off before I become a walking vegetable.   
  


Without a second thought or consideration, Adina turned on her heel and had every intention of marching all the way to the opposite side of the arena and staying there until she felt she was ready to face the android with a 110% of her full strength.   
  


The abrupt touch of Cell's hand grasping her delicate wrist within his palm, however, forced her to halt her march and whirl back around to face the very thing she wanted to be as far away from as humanly possible.   
  


"Don't."   
  


Adina started.   
  


'Don't?'   
  


'Don't' what?   
  


'Don't' walk away?   
  


'Don't' look at him?   
  


'Don't' breathe?   
  


'Don't' what?!   
  


Question after question screamed at her to be answered, and the more she tried to search for those answers, the more frustrated she became when she turned up empty handed. It was like coming home to the family without food to feed their aching bellies, or fire wood to keep them warm during the long winter nights.   
  


He's doing this on purpose. He's trying to get back at me for getting under his skin and making him look so weak.   
  


Could he make my life any more miserable?   
  


. . .I wouldn't put it past him.   
  


I wouldn't put anything past him. Not anymore.   
  


Adina didn't seem to notice - or at least she didn't seem to care - that the sound of Cell's smooth voice had cut into her thoughts again, blocking them from their analysis. He had done this so many times already that she had gotten used to the rude interruptions he always insisted on making every time she got what little peace she had in between their disputes.   
  


"I have something that you want."   
  


Now what was THAT supposed to mean?   
  


Surely he wasn't suggesting that he desired an act of procreation?   
  


It didn't appear to be what he craved for, but then she could never be truly sure. The male species was known for its predictable unpredictability.   
  


Hmm. . .perhaps a little game of 'playing hard-to-get' is in order?   
  


Adopting a thespian frame of mind, Adina abandoned all remorse and guilt, and replaced it with a bad attitude and a sour disposition.   
  


Her tone of voice was precarious, yet determined.   
  


. . .just the way she liked it.   
  


"And what could you possibly have for me that would be worth even a sliver of my time?"   
  


A scowl materialized on the androids face. He hadn't anticipated such a response as the one he received. It was expected that she would try speak in her ever present riddles & rhymes, and that she would stumble across her words like a clumsy elitist lying for the very first time.   
  


But she had been confident and benevolent when she spoke her words of wisdom, putting the foundation of her optimism in concrete.   
  


This proved to put a slight set back in the android's plans.   
  


What did she expect him to say?   
  


What did she want to hear?   
  


She would want something clever, but blunt, that much he knew. And she would want something simple, but complex.   
  


Easier done then said.   
  


Cell was no poet, and he most certainly was no Romeo-in-disguise. His candid nature and to-the-point attitude wouldn't allow such sensitivity to shine through his dusty conscious. His purpose was to destroy, not to woo a feisty - not to mention opinionated - girl he would be rid of in a few days, maybe even less if he was lucky.   
  


'Course, luck never had anything to do with it. With Adina, everything was trivial, and everything was sensible. She was a paradox of toxic beauty that refused to leave him be.   
  


She's using this power she has over me to her advantage. She's setting this task before me knowing that I will fail.   
  


The blood within his veins slowly began to simmer, and he had to force himself not ball his hands into fists. The white flesh around the half-moon shapes embedded in his palms were still sensitive, and there was no sense in making the injuries worse, no matter how angry he might be. He had already reached the peak of his temper once before, and now that he knew how to handle it's ferocity, he would treat it with the utmost care and determined strength.   
  


That didn't mean, however, that he would hold himself back from being a contempous bastard. From this point on, as far as he was concerned, Adina deserved whatever verbal attack he might dish out for her.   
  


She's a big girl.   
  


She can take care of herself.   
  


Lowering his chin toward his chest, Cell gave her the one answer she so desperately wanted him to say; the one answer she so desperately wanted to hear:   
  


"Your freedom."   
  


Time slowed to a daunting crawl.   
  


Everything became an annoying blur.   
  


All that mattered were the two figures standing silent and absolutely still within the rectangular shaped arena, and the unbreakable glare they shared between one another.   
  


-"Your freedom."-   
  


Adina's eyes felt like they were about to pop out of her skull.   
  


-"Your freedom."-   
  


Was this really happening?   
  


-"Your freedom."-   
  


Or was it all a dream?   
  


She wanted to pinch herself to find out, but quickly discovered that her limbs refused to move. In fact, her entire body had gone completely stiff. Even her mind had ceased all activity and floated in stoic silence. This had never happened to Adina before. . .it was like a total meltdown. It both frightened her, and delighted her at the same time.   
  


It was a new sensation that she would never forget.   
  


Adina now watched in awe as Cell turned around in a perfect circle until his back was to her and lowered his head. With one hand, he waved her off like a pesky fly that kept buzzing in his ear. It was almost as if he were raising his little white flag in defeat.   
  


"Go," he said plainly. "I am through with you."   
  


That's it then.   
  


He's letting me go.   
  


I am no longer his prisoner.   
  


I am free.   
  


He has given me the right to leave.   
  


I am free.   
  


The overwhelming sense of joy didn't even touch her nerve endings. She felt like she was floating on a pious cloud that would take her where ever her heart so desired to be.   
  


Freedom.   
  


That one word occupied the air surrounding her, turning the negative space into positive space. Everywhere she turned now was a step she would make on her own account, at her own expense. She almost felt herself tearing up from the sheer euphoria of knowing she was able to walk away from all this as a unrestrained, independent woman.   
  


Total freedom.   
  


And then there was the searing, skin-tearing sensation that had begun to form in the back of her throat. She tried over and over again to swallow the soreness, but each attempt only made it come back three fold. It spread like a virus through out her entire body, creating friction and chaos wherever it touched.   
  


Inside her cramped brain, it took the form of a tedious question; a question that would inevitably drive her mad:   
  


Why?   
  


Why, after all this time - after all that had transpired between them - would he decide to just let her go?   
  


Adina had never been burdened with so much grief in her entire life then she had in her short experience with Cell.   
  


His iron determination was enough to make her ill.   
  


His constant teasing and badgering made her want to throw herself off a bridge.   
  


Just acknowledging the impossible machine made her weary and unstable. . .his very presence was like an itch beneath her skin that she couldn't reach no matter how hard she scratched.   
  


. . .and now he was giving up? Just like that?   
  


Why?   
  


In spite of herself, Adina felt a sting of malice plague her mentality, contaminating the sweet surrender she had savored only moments ago. Her beautiful, hankering victory had been reduced to a bitter after-taste on her tongue that soon sank to the pit of her twisted up stomach.   
  


It's no use.   
  


He has become my torment.   
  


He is the demon fluttering around inside my membrane.   
  


He is the devil sitting on my left shoulder, and the angel sitting on my right shoulder.   
  


He is my torment.   
  


And there's nothing either of us can do about it.   
  


Slowly coming to terms with her inner dimension, Adina stood tall and proud, her spine deadly straight, her eyes unyielding from their target straight ahead of her.   
  


There was no doubting it now.   
  


She knew what she had to do, and why.   
  


I must be crazy.   
  


Since when did I suddenly have all this courage and determination?   
  


Maybe it was there all along, I just needed to find it.   
  


Yeah, ok, now is not the time to be quoting after-school specials. If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do it right.   
  


Instead of planning out every single little detail inside her head, Adina decided to 'go with the flow' and let whatever she wanted to say drip of her tongue as if it were her own saliva.   
  


I must be crazy.   
  


"No."   
  


Well.   
  


THAT certainly caught his attention.   
  


In a flash, he was a withering flower in agony, the look on his face a cross somewhere between mad shock and reluctant delight.   
  


"What do you mean 'no'?"   
  


Of course.   
  


She knew he was going to ask her that.   
  


"I mean no, I wont go."   
  


The string of pure desperation and torture that flitted across his eyes was enough to make Adina feel almost sorry for him.   
  


The poor bastard.   
  


"And why not?!," he nearly shouted. Adina had to bow her head and close her eyes momentarily to regather her thoughts. When she was ready to share them out loud, she raised her head again and stared him directly in the eye, unblinkingly.   
  


"Because, Cell, this isn't over yet. It isn't over by far."   
  


If it had been possible, Cell's mouth would have dropped straight to the floor instantly. He gaped at her with a completely dumbfounded expression; his previous mask of apathy had dissolved entirely by now, and he made no attempt to hide his crest fallen facade.   
  


"Have. . .have you gone deaf? Did you not just hear me? I said your free to go, as in you need to leave right now before I lose it again."   
  


"I'm well aware of what you just said, Cell, and I'm well aware of what it means, all right? Do not attempt to patronize me when you have no grounds from which to do so. You say I'm free to go? Well then, since I am now free to do what ever I please, I choose to stay here and resolve this issue, so that I'll be able to sleep at night."   
  


He was becoming hostile now. She could see his entire body tense up to the point where he was almost trembling.   
  


Strange how so suddenly the tables had been turned on them. Cell was now the one who wanted to be as far away from this place as possible, and Adina was the one who persisted on the impossible.   
  


Who da thunk it?   
  


"Adina. . .," he growled viciously under his breath. Her instincts were telling her to run; run as fast as her legs could carry her, but she forced herself to resist that urge. She wasn't about to let Cell get to her now, not when they were so close to achieving their goal.   
  


"Cell, listen to me. We have to finish this while we still have the chance. You said it once before yourself. . .we're both in this far too deep to turn back now. It's too late for regrets - "   
  


"I never said I regretted this," Cell interjected quickly. Adina could only smile weakly as a faint attempt to comfort his raging emotions. What happened next surprised both parties involved.   
  


She reached out her hand and placed it gently against the junction between his folded arms. Her touch was feather light, creating a sensation within his skin that spread through out his entire body like a shock wave.   
  


Soft.   
  


Delicate.   
  


Refined.   
  


"I know you didn't, Cell. And I never meant for things to get so out of hand the way that they did. But we have to finish what we started, or else everything we've gone through up until this point will have been for nothing."   
  


He could hear her words, and he could analyze their meaning, but as for his attention span, well. . .that was a different story.   
  


Much to his surprise and dismay, Cell found that he had to focus all his effort on restraining himself from crushing his body against Adina's and kissing her right then and there. It was more then obvious that this new sensation puzzled the android beyond anything he had ever felt before in his entire existence. He had had similar urges in the past, yes, but nothing like this.   
  


Not even close.   
  


It had begun the very instant that Adina had laid her hand upon his arm; that's when the urge to take her right then first appeared.   
  


Were his hormones finally kicking in?   
  


Perhaps the Saiyan components in his DNA structure were giving him these impulses. He didn't know much about the Saiyan's version of 'the birds and the bees', but he couldn't imagine that it was very different from the human version, which he was more familiar with.   
  


But that was beside the point.   
  


The real question at hand:   
  


What was he going to do about it?   
  


Adina remained blissfully clueless to the internal struggle within the android's head, and Cell wasn't sure if he wanted to keep it that way or not.   
  


On one hand, he had his pride to think about, and allowing the female to learn of this new development might initiate a series of insults and abusive scorn, all of which Cell would not be able to protect himself from.   
  


But on the other hand, she might be able to help him better understand what he was going through if he let her in on his little secret. Lord knows she probably knew a hell of a lot more on the subject of sexuality then he did, as much as it pained him to admit it. He knew that basics, but that was it, and until now, he been content with it. But this impression on his soul was becoming too strong from him to ignore, and he had to suppress it before it consumed his entire being and took over what little control he had left over himself.   
  


Normally, he would have already had a prediction ready to be put to the test, but this time, there was no prediction that could be made. The truth was, it would be hard to tell what her reaction might be at this point.   
  


So, he had two choices to make.   
  


Tell her.   
  


Or not tell her.   
  


Simple, and yet complex at the same time.   
  


A decent amount of contemplation was needed before the answer made itself known in the form of a phrase that left him in the dark on the kind of response he might provoke out of her.   
  


Well, hey, what have I got to lose?   
  


There's no point in holding anything back now.   
  


If I'm going to go down, I'm might as well go down in style.   
  


"Adina?"   
  


". . .yes Cell?"   
  


The female was already looking into his face curiously, her pupils large, her lips parted ever so slightly. Cell cringed.   
  


I hope that what I'm about to do won't lead to the deteriation of her sanity as well.   
  


I don't even want to think of what would happen if we BOTH lost our sense of direction. . .   
  


"I want to kiss you." 


	11. Woman of Uneasy Virtue

Yes, I know, it's been nearly three months since I last updated. I could sit here and list out an endless amount of excuses, but I can't, and I won't. The only plausible excuse that I have is the fact that I was gone for three weeks during the end of June and the beginning of July. I went to an art program they have around where I live called JumpStart in which you do nothing but art 24/7 - it doesn't get much better then that. I even got to stay in my own dorm room! Anyway, this trip couldn't have come at a better time, because quite frankly, I wasn't feeling at all inspired. I didn't feel like writing, drawing, or doing anything artistic for the longest time. JumpStart helped boost my momentum, giving me more confidence in myself and my art. My muse hasn't left me alone since. So that means more inspiration for me, and more chapters for you^-~.   
  


The beginning of this chapter takes place at the end of chapter nine. It's kind of awkward placing I know, but it had to be written, and I needed somewhere to put it. I guess it offers insight into Cell's mind to help better understand what he's thinking.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Part XI: Woman of Uneasy Virtue   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I've become impossible 

Holding on to when 

When everything seemed to matter more 

The two of us 

All used and beaten up 

Watching fate as it flows down the path we 

Have chosen 

You and me 

We're in this together now 

None of them can stop us now 

We will make it through somehow 

You and me 

If the world should break in two 

Until the very end of me 

Until the very end of you 

Nine Inch Nails ~ We're In This Together   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Aside from the rustling leaves and the stir of night time animals, the forest in which Cell resided was entirely silent. Which is exactly the way he wanted it.   
  


The android sat Indian style on the moist grass, his back leaned up against a tall tree, his arms folded lazily across his chest and his eyes closed tight. He had already taken out all of his physical frustration hours ago - the mile deep holes in the ground were proof. Now he was content with meditating, to clear his mind of all the negative thoughts and wash them out of his body like water. He wanted to be in complete and full control of himself when he returned to the arena. He wanted to show Adina that she didn't affect him as much as she thought she did, and that he could forget about her with a snap of his fingers if he wanted.   
  


He would not allow a weak human get the better of him. Not now, not ever.   
  


Somewhere in the distance, a twig snapped and water splashed. Both periwinkle hues popped open at the same time, and his head rose up immediately.   
  


"Who's there?," he called out. Of course no one answered, but the faint noises did continue, and he was forced leave his comfortable spot under the tree to go investigate, grumbling under his breath the whole way.   
  


He followed the sounds to what he believed to be their source, and as he grew nearer, he noticed a strange light that began to emanate through the leaves and branches. Thoroughly confused but utterly fascinated, Cell pushed on his quest, and it wasn't long before he found himself looking at a beautiful, glowing pond in the Forrest floor.   
  


But he wasn't alone.   
  


"Oi, hello there! You must be Seru."   
  


A petite, dark skinned woman crouched by the waters edge. She wore garments that were so white, they would have made even the most heavenly angel green with envy. She looked at Cell from over her shoulder with an expression that gave him the feeling she could see right through him. He didn't like that feeling.   
  


"Who are you?," he asked roughly, keeping his feet planted firmly to ground on which he stood. He was unable to sense this woman's ki, but that didn't mean she wasn't strong and incapable of defending herself. If it was one thing he had learned over the span of his short lifetime, it was to be cautious when in unfamiliar territory. He wasn't even concerned with the fact that she called him Seru instead of Cell, nor did it seem to bother him that she knew his name at all.   
  


The woman smiled enigmatically, and dusted her self off (though from what he could see, there wasn't a speck of dirt on those perfect garments) as she rose to her feet.   
  


"My name is Julaine."   
  


Cell started.   
  


"Julaine Blackbird."   
  


-"I didn't understand it then, why she up and left like that without saying goodbye, and to be honest, I'm not so sure I quite understand it to this day. . . But then, Julaine never did base her life on sense or reason. . ."-   
  


Shock wasn't the word to articulate Cell's reaction - in fact, it didn't seem that any word in the dictionary could articulate it.   
  


Unbelievable.   
  


She exactly how Adina described her. She doesn't look a day over thrity. . .   
  


But that's impossible. No, it can't be her.   
  


Julaine, as she claimed to be her name, raised a curious eyebrow at the stunned silence that she received - not to mention the blank expression on the android's face.   
  


"So Adina's told you about me, eh?"   
  


Cell could only nod gently.   
  


Again she smiled softly, with a hint of pride hidden somewhere within it as well.   
  


"Interesting. I didn't think she would ever tell anyone about me. She's such a stubborn girl sometimes, I swear. She must trust you immensely."   
  


As she spoke, the android was somehow able to find his voice again.   
  


"What do you want?"   
  


It was clear she had been expecting him to ask that question, which meant that she had already premeditated her answers for him.   
  


So that's where Adina learned it from. . .   
  


"Seru, how long have you known Adina?"   
  


Puzzled, Cell gazed at her suspiciously, but politely answered her question.   
  


"Five to six days."   
  


Julaine nodded, closed her eyes briefly, then opened them again.   
  


"I assume since Adina's told you about me that you know how far back we go?"   
  


"Yes, I do."   
  


"Good. That saves me a lot of explaining."   
  


Clearing her throat, Julaine folded her hands behind her back, a sign that she was going to be talking for a while. Cell wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.   
  


"You haven't known Adina for very long, but I'm sure you have realized by now what a remarkable girl she is. She has a wisdom beyond her years; a knowledge of things she doesn't even know exist; an understanding of things that are universally unsound. I personally believe she could solve world hunger if she really put her mind to it.   
  
  
  


"Yet, for all that she is and all that she could be, she is still human, and human's were born to make mistakes. Her past treated her unfairly, thus emotionally scarring her in more ways then one. I wanted so much to help her through all the pain and suffering that she's had to bear over the years, and in my own way I have. Adina was meant to be strong, to lead a life she could be proud of. I know she's done some things she might regret, but that is no reason for her to be ashamed of the way she's lived her life. I knew what she was capable of from the very start. . .and that's why I left her when I did. I couldn't bear to have her depend on me for the rest of her life, as I'm sure she would have if I had stayed. She needed to be her own person, to grow into a unique individual for herself - not for me, but herself, and only herself.   
  


"I suppose you could say I was selfish for even bringing myself into her life in the first place, and if that's what you believe, then I will not argue with you. My only defense is this: Adina needed to grow up alone, yes, but she also needed the momentum, the inspiration to do so. That's where I came in. Call me a muse, if you will. I chose to come to her as a child, because as an adult, it would have been harder to break that surface we build around ourselves once we've lost our innocence. . . But as a child, we're more impressionable, and we blindly trust others without a second thought. Adina was different, yes, but she was still naive, and I believe it was that naivety that allowed her to trust me and let me get to know her the way no other person ever had or ever has to this day. Well, with the exception of you of course."   
  


Cell listened in awe as this woman described Adina's life right down to the most minor detail as if she were Adina herself. It was purely amazing the way she carefully chose each word, each phrase to articulate her thoughts into words. She was entirely to prominent to be human.   
  


"I suppose I'm telling you all this for only one reason -- "   
  


Her eyes burned into his, rendering him helpless under her watchful gaze.   
  


"I love Adina as if she were my own daughter, and no one knows of the pain she's gone through better then me. She's had so much burden her already, she doesn't need anymore grief to carry, not if it can be helped. And in this context, it can."   
  


"What are you saying?," Cell asked barely above a whisper. Julaine frowned for the first time since she had appeared.   
  


"Let her go, Seru. If you can't make her happy, then let her go, I beg of you."   
  


Cell's lavender eyes nearly popped out of his head as he gaped stupidly at Julaine. Who did this woman think she was?   
  


". . .just what makes you think you can order me around like that?"   
  


"I'm not ordering you Seru, I'm asking you. Please, let her go."   
  


"I can't do that."   
  


"You can't, or you won't?"   
  


"We've come so far already, it'd be pointless to turn back now."   
  


"If you don't let her go now you'll destroy her, and I don't mean by blasting her into tiny bits. As formidable as she might be, she is still so fragile, and if you continue to be careless with her, you will break her, and you won't be able to put her back together again."   
  


"So what? She's already broken me, maybe I should return the favor!"   
  


"Seru, please. I'll get on my hands and knees and grovel if that's what it takes - "   
  


"I'm not letting her go and that's final."   
  


Julaine sighed as her shoulders slumped forward in defeat. It was strange how she hadn't raised her voice once since they had started arguing. She didn't even look angry - upset maybe, but not angry.   
  


Cell stiffened abruptly as an ire thought popped into his head.   
  


"What do you mean if I can't make her happy?"   
  


Julaine shook her head sadly, lowering her eyes to the ground mournfully.   
  


"It doesn't matter."   
  


"No, tell me. I want to know."   
  


When she raised her eyes again, Cell could have sworn he saw resentment flash across their obsidian surface.   
  


"If you don't know by now then I'm certainly not going to be the one to tell you."   
  


Silence enveloped them in its cold embrace. Even the forest seemed to quiet down and listen for any sign of hope or light. Cell hadn't budged an inch from his position, and he intended to keep it that way until this intruder had gone for good. As honorable as this woman might have appeared, he wasn't so quick to trust her as Adina had been. He was more skeptical then that.   
  


The change of the wind brought him back to reality, and he realized she was saying her farewell.   
  


"Well, Seru, I best be going. I can see I can't sway your decision, and I respect that. At least keep in mind what I have told you. Remember it every time you look into her face; every time you stare into her eyes; every time you feel the need to be near her."   
  


And just like that she was gone. All he had to do was blink for her to vanish into thin air, as if the scenery had never been touched or graced by her presence.   
  


Feeling light headed all of the sudden, Cell pressed his hand against a near by tree to keep himself balanced. He felt like he had just had the wind knocked out of him, and he had no idea why. Was it because of Julaine? Or was it just his imagination playing cruel tricks on him? She had made a deeper impression on him then he cared to admit, and it made him want to scream at the top of his lungs.   
  


Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, SHE has to come along and it a living hell.   
  


Sometimes I hate my life.   
  


Cell wanted to sit down but refused. The urge to return to the arena had overtaken him, and he was more then willing to yield.   
  


-"Let her go Seru. If you can't make her happy, then let her go, I beg of you."-   
  


If I can't make her happy. . .   
  


. . .then what will?   
  


Raising his head to the heavens, Cell took to the navy sky. The night breeze calmed him, and eased his troubles, if only to take his mind off of what he knew he had to do once he got there.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I want to kiss you."   
  


Stop, rewind.   
  


"I want to kiss you."   
  


Stop, rewind again.   
  


"I want to kiss you."   
  


Stop, rewind once more.   
  


"I want to kiss you."   
  


A kiss.   
  


He wanted a kiss.   
  


From her.   
  


He wanted a kiss from her, Adina.   
  


It was like being in a waking dream, and not knowing if you're the one who's dreaming.   
  


Speech was impossible.   
  


Breathing meant survival.   
  


Moving was out of the question.   
  


To hear those words coming out of Cell's mouth. . .especially since after only moments ago he had been a hair away from getting on his hands and knees and literally begging her to depart. Now he wanted to kiss her?   
  


When had he become so penetrable without her noticing? So much had transpired between the two that it was hard to determine when exactly his protective walls began to crumble. In a unique situation like theirs, where it was impossible to keep secrets, and where privacy became sacred, the was very little room for lamentation or repentance. . .the puzzle would never be solved otherwise.   
  


With a sudden jerk of awareness, Adina realized that Cell was still glaring at her intensely, the spark in his eye almost murderous. It occurred to her that she had absolutely no clue what to say or do that would lighten the mood that had settled over them like a wool blanket. She wasn't even sure how she felt about the android's advance in the first place! On the one hand, it was inertly flattering to think that a man (or machine) of Cell's prestige stature would lay his pride on the line and dive head first into a matter that could mean certain embarrassment should she turn him down. On the other hand, she could not forget that this was Cell, and no amount of flattery or prestige could change the fact that in four days he had every intention of destroying the world, along with the rest of the universe as he saw fit. He was selfish, arrogant, and entirely too bold for his own good. Allowing him permission to invade her personal range would leave room for him to think that he could just come in and kiss her anytime he wished. His design was based upon male data, and as such, possessed certain male tendencies - surmise being one of them. Adina was no prude by any means, but she was not one to give herself away to just anyone either!   
  


But Cell isn't just anyone, a tiny voice reminded her. You'll never know anyone like him ever again, that you can be sure of. Will you just let this opportunity pass you by?   
  


His breathing was becoming quick and short, a sign he was getting impatient. Still unsure of herself, Adina decided that sarcasm was the best solution for the moment. If she was being sarcastic, then finding words to speak would be no problem at all.   
  


"Cell, do you even know what a kiss is?"   
  


As soon as the syllables rolled off her tongue she immediately regretted using sarcasm as a means of tact. She had sounded more harsh then she originally intended, which would most likely trigger a defensive response from her male counterpart.   
  


Oh how right she had been.   
  


The android's face had turned an uncharacteristic shade of crimson. His entire body frame grew tense and started to shake violently.   
  


"YES I KNOW WHAT A KISS IS! WHAT KIND OF IDIOT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR, HUH?!"   
  


Adina held up her hands and tried to smile weakly, but failed miserably.   
  


"All right all right, I was just making sure, don't have a cow, geez. . ."   
  


It took some time before Cell's face faded back to it normal color and his muscles to relax. That was just fine with Adina, who took the extra time to better equip herself with the right kind of tidings that would receive (hopefully) the right kind of response.   
  


"W-what I meant to say is. . .that. . .well, a kiss is something that should be shared between two people who care deeply about each other, and -"   
  


"Do you care about me, Adina?"   
  


That look of shock that she always got when she was caught off guard passed over her eyes, making Cell chuckle inwardly. His ego had been bruised severely by her initial reaction, and he needed something to compensate for the mental injury. Watching her squirm underneath his controversial question would have to do for now.   
  


"That's not the point Cell -"   
  


"On the contrary, I think it's very pointy."   
  


"No it isn't!"   
  


"And why is that?"   
  


"Because it doesn't matter! Even if I did say I cared about you - which I'm not saying that I do - it wouldn't matter because you would never be able to reciprocate!"   
  


Now his mood had changed drastically from playful to dead serious.   
  


". . .and what makes you say that?"   
  


His tone was sharp, like a razor's edge, maybe even sharper. Adina could already tell that this was going to be another verbal adventure, one that she not prepared for. All she could do now was be brutally honest, and with honesty being a virtue she wasn't new to, it would be a synch to do so.   
  


"Because I don't believe you have the ability to care for others."   
  


Tensions were high, and growing higher. Cell's eyes bore as deeply into her as they could go, which left her feeling faintly light-headed. This context shouldn't have been so troubling, but that's exactly what it had become, and it was her fault. What troubled her the most, though, was the fact that she had no idea where this discussion would lead them. True, many of their discussions had been unpredictable before, but this one was taking it to the extreme. It gave them leave into uncharted territory she was unwilling to explore, especially with Cell - and even more especially when he had that frictional spark in his eye.   
  


"I consider that your worst insult yet Adina."   
  


"Oh really, and why is that?"   
  


Instead of receiving a verbal reply, she received a physical one instead.   
  


Cell had rushed forward with the speed of lightning and smashed his lips into hers. Paralyzed on the spot, Adina neither rejected, nor reciprocated the public display of affection. She simply stood there, enveloped in Cell's crushing embrace, wondering how in the world it could have led to this.   
  


The flesh on his palms was surprisingly warm as he cupped her face in between his hands. The vacancy of reaction on her part didn't seem to phase him or distract him from his objective. He knew what he wanted, and nothing was going to stop him from having it.   
  


The sharp tingle of Cell's dark nails dragging along her cheek slowly brought Adina back into the world of reality, giving her the incentive to finally react. What she meant to do was pull away give him a piece of her mind - what she did was lean further into him, trying to fill any empty space that was left between them. Instead of questioning her actions, she gave herself up to them, somehow knowing that she would be unable to win this fight. Reluctantly she relaxed, and let the feeling off total numbness wash over her body.   
  


Cell, in the meantime, was having the time of his unnatural life.   
  


He shivered as the soft, pink skin on her upper lip brushed along the china white skin on his bottom lip. They sighed into each other, their eyes fluttered shut, their noses sitting side by side.   
  


So this is what it's like to kiss someone, the android thought coyly to himself. Interesting.   
  


Very Interesting indeed.   
  


It could only be described as bliss.   
  


Pure bliss.   
  


Adina could no longer feel her body - all she was conscious of was the connection of their two mouths, and nothing more. Cell wasn't much better off. Every fiber in his being was overwhelmed with an uproar of new feelings and emotions, physically and unphysically. His mind was racing so hard, that he gave up trying to slow it down ages ago.   
  


Unconscious to his own actions, his hands slid down Adina's neck, along the edge of her delicate shoulders, against the frames of her back, and then finally came to rest just above her hip bone. And since Adina was numb from the neck down, she couldn't feel the extra pressure against her torso, nor could she stop herself from indulging in his touch. They were lost in a maze of hopeless devotion.   
  


Would they ever be able to find themselves again?   
  


The question tore through Adina's brain, and bit by bit, she became aware of herself once more.   
  


The first thing that registered was the tremendous amount of weight Cell was applying to her waist. He was squeezing her so hard, she almost couldn't breathe. Add that to the energy of ferocity in his kisses, and the combination proved to be lethal. She needed to stop this before it got too far out of control.   
  


But try as she might, the human female could not pull herself away from the passionate android. Every time she tried to move her lips to speak, he would manipulate his own to fit their shape, making it impossible for her to get a word in edge wise.   
  


Then again, it wasn't like she really wanted him to stop, now did she?   
  


No, I can't let this go on. We have to stop.   
  


Now.   
  


"Cell - "   
  


Adina managed to mumble his name before her lips were taken captive once more. She tried several more times, and without much success.   
  


"Cell, stop - "   
  


All at once Adina's hands shot out and shoved against Cell's shoulders, and by some form of miracle, created enough friction to tear herself away from his hungry mouth, breaking their union.   
  


"STOP!"   
  


Both pairs of eyes popped open instantly, and for a moment, only desire sparkled within the depths of their moist hues. Desire for each other and for each other alone. Nothing else in the entire world mattered except this. Just this, and only this.   
  


Being the rational individual that she was, however, Adina was the first to snap out of the alluring trance. Blinking incessantly, she lowered her head by a slight, and tried to shake certain thoughts out of her racing head; thoughts she should never have been thinking in the first place.   
  


When she felt she was ready to look him in the eye again, she raised her chin and straightened out her spine.   
  


"So. . .was that your way of saying you care about me?"   
  


Instead of feeling put out by her violent snub, Cell appeared to simply ignore it and looked her straight in the eye, wasting no time with his reply.   
  


"Actions speak louder then words."   
  


A soft smile dawned her pretty face, and she nodded thoughtfully.   
  


"You know, you never answered my question."   
  


Only slightly startled, Adina's features contorted into a confused expression.   
  


"What question do you mean?"   
  


"I asked you if you cared about me?"   
  


". . .I thought actions speak louder then words."   
  


"They do. I would just like to hear the words, if that's all right with you."   
  


Adina's muscles shivered. Why would he need her to say the words, if he already knew the answer? It was obvious in the way she had returned his feverish kiss. . .wasn't that enough? Besides, he hadn't needed to say anything, so why should she? The human female wanted to be upset, but found that she couldn't. For whatever the reason, whether it be that fact that she had just kissed Cell, or just by the way he was looking her right at that moment, she just wasn't able to find that one spark to kindle the fires of anger.   
  


"Yes Cell," she said breathlessly. "I care about you."   
  


He stared at her for a moment longer then he intended before he looked away. His expression was unreadable, but Adina could tell by his body language that he felt very appreciative. Perhaps because he realized how difficult it must've been for her to sum up the strength to feel anything towards an individual like himself. He would never have said it, nor ever admitted it, but deep down, he was thankful that she had that kind of strength; strength that no other woman could have possessed. It was precisely this strength that had caught his eye in the first place. . .and it was precisely this strength that led him to feel the way he did about her. Adina was the only one he ever wanted to feel anything for.   
  


It was just that simple.   
  



	12. Ire Destruction

Whoa. That's the last time I watch Se7en three times in a row while writing. Of course, that's where the inspiration for the beginning of the chapter came from. . .like a creepy, eerie Nine Inch Nails music video.   
  


But enough about that. I would like to ask a question from all of you readers. Lately I've been jumping the gun, and writing up outlines for a sequel to Recoiling. That's right, a sequel. And from what I've gathered in my head thus far, I think it's shaping out to have a lot of promise. But I wanted to know before I developed the idea any further - would you guys want a sequel? Normally, I wouldn't ask such a thing, because I feel I should write what I want to write without worrying about outside influence. But I felt it was a valid question, and I'd be needing a second opinion anyway^.^ So. . .should I write a sequel to Recoiling, or not? Let me know through reviews or e-mail, which ever you feel most comfortable with.   
  


Also, this chapter is dedicated to SSJSkaterTrunks, who as I understand it, had a little run in with a severely dedicated flamer recently. I can't imagine why anyone would feel the need to promote such hatred towards another person, especially someone as nice as Jessica, but then again, hatred is not something I like to associate myself with, so I wouldn't understand someone who was driven by it. Anyway, she was kind enough to critique this story in her own fic, so I just wanted to express my gratitude. Thanks again Jess!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Part XII: Ire Destruction   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I turned the volume up this morning 

Till there was ringing in my ears 

I haven't felt this good in years 

Another villain on the cover 

Of every major magazine 

The victim somewhere in between 

See how they twist and shout 

And as I'm searching for the story 

Subscription card falls to the floor 

I'm losing interest more and more 

See how they twist and shout 

See how they twist and shout   
  


Verve Pipe ~ Villain   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She was standing in a room that seemed too colossal to even be a room. There was just barely enough light to see, and even then she could scarcely make out incoherent shapes and lines of objects that weren't really objects at all. The smell of dirt and rust hung so heavily in the air, she could almost taste it on her tongue, making her gag reflex come to life. She lowered her head towards the ground, so in case she should start puking, it would end up on the floor, and not on herself. She then realized she wasn't standing, but she was instead on her hands and knees. . .when had that happened?   
  


How odd, was the only thought she was able to clearly assemble.   
  


Squinting her eyes open, she realized with a start that she was now looking up at the ceiling, instead of the ground. Or maybe what she thought to be the ground was really the ceiling, and what she thought to be the ceiling was really the ground. Or maybe she was too delirious to comprehend that she had simply fallen over onto her back.   
  


What in gods name is happening to me?, she wondered helplessly.   
  


In the mist of a damp, dark atmosphere, Adina's eyes slowly came into focus, and she was able to depict tiny, geometric shaped objects that seemed to hang from invisible strings just over head. They spun in harmony with the light breeze that blew in from some unknown source, giving her skin the relief it so desperately needed from the weight of the air. The muggy pressure was enough to make her feel faint, and the fact that she was sweating profusely was not helping either.   
  


I've got to get a grip on myself. There's has to be a logical explanation for my being here. . .in this place. Where ever it is.   
  


After taking a few deep breaths, Adina struggled to stand up on shaky, uncertain legs. It took a minute or two, but she eventually succeeded. Confident with this new perspective, she observed her sketchy surroundings. Nothing appeared to be different - she found nothing that would serve as an answer to her questions.   
  


Was she dreaming?   
  


Was she in hell?   
  


Was she being punished for a crime that she had yet to commit?   
  


A bright sheen of light startled Adina out of her musings. Without her noticing, the geometric objects had lowered themselves down to her eye level, surrounding her in an imperfect circle. Upon closer inspection, she realized they were made of thin glass, and formed the shape of an oddly angled pentagon. So strange, so intriguing. . .   
  


Adina cautiously reached out a hand to the closest one, if only to confirm her observations and satisfy her curious soul. She stopped however, when she saw a hazey image begin to manifest itself within the tiny glass cage. More curious then ever, she peered imminently into the make shift crystal ball, faintly wondering if this is where she would find her answers.   
  


She saw a woman, no older then herself, running frantically down an abandoned street, screaming for help. She appeared to be clutching something in her arms, wrapped up in flimsy pink and blue blankets. No doubt it was a baby.   
  


It didn't take Adina very long to realize that she was looking through another being's perspective, and that it was this being the woman was running away from. But who was it? Who would be able to strike such fear into a person's heart to make them lose all their hope, all their sanity?. . .   
  


Adina gasped when she saw the woman had ran straight into a dead end, and was now facing the being with pure terror in her trembling eyes. She spoke words that she could not hear as she sunk to her knees, begging the unknown person to spare her life and the life of her offspring.   
  


It wasn't until the slim, syringe-tipped tail came into view that Adina fathomed what should have been obvious from the very start.   
  


It was Cell.   
  


She was looking through the eyes of Cell in his earliest stages, when he was still in his first form, and when he prayed upon innocent victims to gain enough strength to go on his hunt for the two other unsuspecting androids.   
  


The feeling of horror slowly crept up her spine as she watched the woman's skin literally melt away, along with her bone structure and internal organs, until there was nothing left but a pile of useless clothing on the cold, hard ground. The bundle of blankets was left kicking and screaming amidst the clothes that it's mother once occupied.   
  


Adina stumbled backwards, only to bump into another glass pentagon. Before she could stop herself, she looked into the makeshift crystal ball behind her with skewed vision. This time she could make out a man and a little boy running along the forrest ground, jumping over logs and dunking under tree branches as Cell adavanced upon them effortlessly.   
  


Shaking her head violently, she screwed her eyes shut, unwilling to witness anymore pain and suffering. It was all starting to make a disgusting sort of sense.   
  


These contrivances represented the soul of each and every one of Cell's victims, new and old. There were so many that it was pointless to try and count how many were abroad. Adina didn't wish to know anyway.   
  


I should be here, among all of them, she thought sadistically. This where I should have ended up that day I met Cell.   
  


Why. . .why did he let me live?   
  


Why couldn't he have just killed me, instead of letting his curiosity get the best of him?   
  


I am no better then these people. I should not have been given the privilege of going on to live my life when my fate has already been sealed.   
  


Tears threatened to escape her tightly shut eyelids, but Adina wasn't paying attention. It was all she could do just keep herself from screaming and lashing out at anything that crossed her path. She gripped her face in her trembling hands, trying desperately to push the unwelcome images out of her brain.   
  


Somewhere among the crowd of clear crystal, the sound of glass shattering was heard, followed by a piercing, blood curdling scream. Adina's head shot up immediately. On the ground lay shards of broken glass; one of the pentagons had obviously come loose and fallen to its demise. But where had the scream come from?   
  


Another pentagon fell, and yet another scream infected the air around her.   
  


Were they cries of agony from the tortured souls Cell had stolen?   
  


She had no time to wonder as a sudden, searing pain shot through her chest and tore open her nerves. Her eyes grew wide with horror as she clutched her breast. Never, in all her time of existence, had she felt such anguish, such torture. And it only seemed to grow worse as more pentagons fell to the floor, one after another. And each time, the screams grew louder and louder, until the point where Adina felt a warm sort of liquid seep from her ears and stream down her neck. She didn't have to look to know that it was blood.   
  


By this time she was hunched over on her knees, gripping her head, waiting for the pain to stop. Unfortunately, it didn't seem that it was going to cease its assault anytime soon, leaving her to whither in misery.   
  


Tears mixed with blood (she didn't know when she had allowed the salty moisture escape down her cheeks), and at that moment, her tolerance snapped in two.   
  


Adina's head reared back, and an inhuman scream erupted from her throat that drowned out all the others and filled the entire room that had become her torture chamber.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Adina. . . .Adina, wake up. . . .wake up, Adina. . ."   
  


A soothing, familiar voice lead the woman back to the world of consciousness. She commanded her eyelids to open, which took some time, due to the morning sun that seemed brighter then usual. But before her pupils could even adjust, a shadow fell over her, blocking the light momentarily.   
  


"Adina?"   
  


Cell's calm, adjusted face came into focus, triggering the memory of last night's events, and she smiled softly.   
  


-"Who said I was only threatening?"-   
  


No.   
  


I don't want it.   
  


I don't want it anymore!   
  


Her entire body convulsed at the lingering images of her prolific dream. Her eyes were as wide as saucers, and her breathing became irregular. Abruptly, she grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him down, her gaze growing more and more deep with every inch he drew near. At first he thought she meant to kiss him - which he would have gladly returned - but when nothing happened, he began to wonder what her actions really meant.   
  


All she did was stare up at him, their noses barely touching, their physical contact clearly uncomfortable but regretfully necessary. At least, that's what she implied, with the way her fragile fingers gripped at the exo-skeleton surface on his shoulders. She had dug her nails so hard and so deep into his synthetic flesh, that it surely would have drawn blood by now, had he not been who he was. If it weren't for the current elevations, he might have enjoyed the fact that she felt required to cling to him in such a manner. The emotions he keep in a tight ball at the base of his throat stirred, and he realized that he felt like he was actually wanted by somebody else for the first time in his whole existence. Adina's indigence to be near him brought out the male deposition he carried within all the borrowed cells that floated around inside his body. He felt protective over her, like it was his duty to make sure no harm ever came to her.   
  


Cell hadn't thought of anyone but himself since the day he was born. His mission was clear, and he willingly followed the path that had been chosen for him since before he was born.   
  


But now it wasn't so simple. Whenever he envisioned his future, Adina always played a part in it, in some way, shape, or form. He had gotten so used to her presence that it was difficult for him to imagine her not being there by his side - yelling at him indignantly, telling him how arrogant and selfish he was and how he would never measure up to her standards. But then, Adina always found new and interesting ways to surprise him with her gentle sincerity and her impossible beauty.   
  


Feeling his sentimental side creep slowly up his skin, Cell looked down at her trembling face, and his floating thoughts were temporarily put on hold.   
  


That look in her eyes - what could it be? It wasn't fear, but it was clearly horror. It wasn't fascination, but it was clearly awe.   
  


It was as if someone had ripped her soul out of her own body and placed it beside her to watch the festivities.   
  


Her gaze was so intense, yet so distant it was maddening. She didn't appear to be searching for anything. . .she just wanted to get a closer look; at what he wasn't sure.   
  


He saw her lips start to move.   
  


"Cell. . .," her voice was unstable and unsure; two things of which he was not used to hearing in her tone. "Cell. . .I saw it. I saw the center of your soul."   
  


The android started, jerking up a bit while his eyebrows knitted together.   
  


"What?"   
  


"Your power. Where it comes from. Inside."   
  


"Adina, you're not making sense."   
  


"All the screaming, all the agony; all the pain, all the suffering. It's all from you."   
  


"I don't understand. Adina, what's going on?"   
  


Her seemly lips parted, ready to give him an answer. However, she never got the chance, for Cell had placed a finger over her mouth, beckoning her to be silent.   
  


"Shh."   
  


His eyes darted to the side, as he appeared to be listening for something in the distance, something that only his supersonic hearing would be able to pick up.   
  


And then she heard it - low at first, then louder, and louder, and louder.   
  


That sound. . .   
  


Millions of feet pounding into the ground; squads of vehicles and heavy equipment being made ready for the upcoming events; battle cries from enraged men who were preparing themselves for war.   
  


Could it be. . .?   
  


Cell was on his feet instantly, using his keen eyesight to penetrate through a cloud of dust the unknown force hid behind. It wasn't until the dust thinned that Adina was able to discern what or who had disturbed the sanctuary of Cell's arena.   
  


Thousands of men, decked out in their military finest, lined up in a row on the horizon. There were so many, they practically filled the entire plain! Her eyes swept back and forth, taking in the overwhelming sight before her. For one reason or another, her heart had inertly swelled inside her chest when she laid eyes upon the army of men sent here to destroy Cell.   
  


She wasn't sure if it was out of pity, or out of spite.   
  


Surely these men realized by now that no amount of human force would be strong enough to defeat a powerful enemy such as Cell? Surely they realized they were throwing themselves into a suicide mission from which there was no return?   
  


All her suspicions were confirmed when Cell whirled around again, the look on his face a split between determination and deviation.   
  


"Stay here."   
  


Adina gawked up at him, completely dazed.   
  


"What?"   
  


Cell offered her no answers, instead seizing her around the hips and moving her to the farthest edge of the arena, setting her down on the ground.   
  


"Stay here and get down."   
  


"But where are you going?"   
  


Cell glared at her from under the shadow of his brow, the look in his eye feigning his annoyance with her naivety. A ghost of a smirk played at the corners of his lucid mouth.   
  


He's. .he's going to. . .   
  


"No Cell wait! There must be another way - "   
  


Adina tried to protest further, but it was no use. Cell had already taken off, zipping through the air with unnecessary speed to some unknown destination.   
  


He didn't venture very far, relatively speaking. Upon close observation, he was only several yards away from the arena as he touched down upon a rocky ledge. The opposition was hot on his trail, refusing to shake loose. They were like a pack of hungry wolves that hadn't eaten in months, closing in on their prey. . .and Cell was the main course.   
  


And there she was, useless and nonfunctional against the laws of nature. Her skin crawled at the thought of what she was about to witness. Could she really just allow it to happen without at least trying to do something to prevent it?   
  


Leaving all rationale behind, Adina jumped out up from her hiding spot, crawling back onto the platform, flaying her arms about the air wildly while jumping up and down over and over again.   
  


"STOP! STAY BACK! IT'S A TRAP! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER TURN AROUND NOW!"   
  


The rest of her shouts were drowned out by the sound of gunfire ripping the air, her efforts of diversion having gone completely unnoticed.   
  


Adina watched dizzily as clouds of dust swelled up from the crumbling earth bellow Cell's feet, engulfing the space around him immediately. For a single moment, her memory left her and she began to panic at the thought of the army forces actually succeeding in their attempt to destroy the evil android. The idea of losing him disheartened her more then she cared to admit, even to herself.   
  


Her heart leapt with joy and shrunk in defeat at the same time as the dust slowly cleared again to reveal Cell's perfectly sculpted figure, untouched and unscathed.   
  


By now, the military was finally comprehending just exactly what it was they were up against, and she saw most of them recoil in fear and disbelief. At the same time, she saw Cell in her minds eye, a maniacal smirk smeared across his callus face, pure adrenaline rushing through his ablaze eyes.   
  


He was enjoying this.   
  


He was hoping for this. 

Murderous intentions surged through his veins, and the urge to kill rose high above its limits.   
  


Adina recalled her dream from the night before, how she had looked into the glass shapes and seen Cell's victims as he himself had seen them through his vision. Helpless, alone, and with nowhere to run.   
  


Helpless.   
  


Nowhere to run.   
  


Instinctively Adina covered her mouth in horror as she watched the soldiers try to retreat. They didn't get very far before an unfathomable explosion hit the ground, creating a tremor on the Earth's crust. Adina stumbled and felt her knees give way underneath her, and she sank to the marble floor in silent mortification.   
  


A shock of dirty wind blew past her immobile frame, but she barely noticed it. She heard cries of distress for a moment.   
  


Only for a moment.   
  


Adina's fingers curled against her jaw, her mind unwilling and unwanting to accept what had just taken place.   
  


He couldn't have just killed all those people with just one blow.   
  


He couldn't have enjoyed seeing their faces riddled with desperation and despair.   
  


He couldn't have.   
  


He just couldn't have.   
  


Somewhere along the line, the android had rematerialized behind her as she stared off into the distance where thousands of lives had just been stolen from this plain of existence. She could scarcely make out the scattered remains of clothing and machinery, and perhaps some body parts that went unaccounted for during the blast.   
  


His voice startled her after some time, pulling her kicking and screaming back down to reality.   
  


"Stupid humans. When will they ever learn?"   
  


The minute those rolled off his tongue, Adina felt an invisible coerce twist in her side. Filled with despondency, she slowly turned her head to look at him from over her shoulder. He was standing like he always did, his pride shimmering off his body like a second skin. But something was different - something in his attitude had changed dramatically.   
  


His eyes. . .they held a sort of satisfaction.   
  


Satisfaction at what he had done.   
  


Satisfaction at what he knew he could do.   
  


Sucking in a tiny breath, Adina realized that he was looking at her expectantly, no doubt searching for a reaction to the brunt of his behavior. Unfortunately, that was the one thing she couldn't give him.   
  


She didn't trust her mouth to speak, not when there was still so much noise going on inside her head.   
  


Her silence left the android in obscurity, which only seemed to fuel his need for conversation with each passing minute. He needed something to distract himself from the horrid absence of speech, something that would give him even the slightest inkling as to what she was thinking.   
  


"Do you feel pity for those humans, Adina?"   
  


She was not surprised by his cynical question - she should have been, but she wasn't. Her nerves, her feelings, her entire system had gone abruptly numb, and she felt nothing but the cold wind whip past her body, blowing her bitter sweet hair into her blank eyes.   
  


She wanted to scream at him, pull and tear at his synthetic body until he understood the full magnitude of his horrid actions. But as always, that was physically impossible. So. . .she did the only thing she could do:   
  


She fought fire with fire.   
  


"The only one who needs pity is you, Cell."   
  


The tone in her voice was a mix between disappointment and lamentation - disappointment, because she had expected so much more from him then this act of needless violence; lamentation, because she couldn't believe she had allowed herself to grow feelings for a monster who would never see any real value in the beauty of life itself. Ever.   
  


He couldn't let this phrase go untouched.   
  


"Since when did I need your pity, Adina?"   
  


Unconsciously, she closed her eyes and bowed her head. She knew what she wanted to say. . .but did she have the heart to say it?   
  


"I should've known from the very start that this was fruitless - "   
  


No. He wouldn't let her do this to him.   
  


"If this was fruitless from the very start, then everything we've been through has been a complete and utter waste of time, right?"   
  


"Not exactly."   
  


"Please explain then, because you have me in the dark."   
  


"Well, I've learned a lot from this experience, so that doesn't make it total waste of time."   
  


"Oh I see, so you're the only one who gets to benefit from all this."   
  


"I never said that."   
  


"But you implied it."   
  


"Cell, you're making this more difficult then it has to be - "   
  


"I'll make it as difficult as I damn well please human! If you're going to pity me for god only knows why, then I should at least give you a reason to; it's only common sense."   
  


Adina tried to resist the rising temperature in her blood, but of course, she failed miserably.   
  


"I pity you, CELL, because you will NEVER understand what it means to truly be alive! You will NEVER appreciate what existence has to offer you! You will NEVER learn to accept that there is no such thing as perfection, and there never will be!"   
  


"Spare me. I am living proof that perfection DOES exist, so don't try to give me one of your 'all knowing wisdom' speeches."   
  


Adina's shoulders hunched up to her ears, and her fists were clenched tightly at her sides. She looked like a teapot about ready to blow steam out of her ears; of course, it wouldn't have been the first time that it happened.   
  


Lifting one arm, she held out her hand to gesture towards the barren graveyard that seemed to stretch out for miles on end behind her slender figure.   
  


"Is THIS what ultimate perfection is, Cell? Is senseless destruction your idea of how ultimate power is supposed to be used? If it is, then you need to seriously set your priorities straight."   
  


"And what would you have me do then, Adina?"   
  


"Well for one, you could use your power to do good, to help people out instead of hurting them constantly - "   
  


"You mean like Goku? Please Adina, don't make me laugh. The day I become like Goku is the day hell freezes over."   
  


"Watch what you say. It just might happen."   
  


"You think so, huh? You never told me you were superstitious."   
  


"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Cell, remember?"   
  


"Don't remind me."   
  


"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."   
  


"Hey, if you want to see me go bonkers again then that's just fine with me. I won't be the one who's caught in the line of fire."   
  


"Are you sure you wouldn't just try to kiss me again?" 

"I doubt you would complain."   
  


"Don't be so sure of yourself, Cell. It wasn't that great of a kiss."   
  


". . .so what makes a great kiss then, Adina?"   
  


Are my ears deceiving me? Did I just hear what I thought I heard?   
  


Her gaze fixed on his smug grin, his haughty attitude, his cocky stature.   
  


. . .just who the fuck did he think he was?   
  


The question was at the tip of her tongue when Cell had surged forward and roughly grabbed her around the waist, crushing her body against his, leaning his head down low so that their noses touched in an undelicate manner.   
  


She was appalled to feel the rude touch of his lips against hers, sending an unfamiliar chill down her entire skeletal structure. Both sets of eyes were wide open and staring each other down, creating invisible friction in the space between.   
  


The female neither returned the kiss, nor denied it. She was barely given enough time to think before she realized he had lifted his mouth, but stayed in the same uncomfortable position.   
  


"Tell me, Adina. . .how does it feel to kiss a mass murderer?"   
  


Nothing in the world could have prepared her for the impact his words left upon her conscious.   
  


-". . .how does it feel to kiss a mass murderer?"-   
  


-". . .kiss a mass murderer?"-   
  


-". . .mass murderer?"-   
  


She stared up into his shady eyes, the force guiding them unyielding. There was no word, no phrase that could describe the bubbling sensation that stung her skin and burned her mouth. That kiss had left her feeling dirty, and used. He had taken advantage of his strength and overpowered her in order to gain the upper hand. He had used her folly against her, knowing it would strike her sensitive spot, rendering her tarnished.   
  


He was doing this on purpose.   
  


He wanted her to feel violated.   
  


He wanted to throw her off balance by acting out of character.   
  


Speaking felt impossible, yet even with her sore throat and dry tongue, she was able to muster the words to express her feelings as best she could to the undeserving android.   
  


"You unimaginable bastard. How dare you presume to place such a tribulation on me.   
  


. . .You're not even worth cursing."   
  


Her voice was low and dangerous, which both amused Cell, and unnerved him at the same time. He couldn't even begin to explain the resentment swelling up inside of him, and he wasn't about to start trying either. At that moment, he wanted to inflict as much psychological pain on this woman as possible. He didn't question why, and he didn't care to know.   
  


All he knew was anger.   
  


"Well if cursing is all I was ever worth, then I have to seriously question the integrity of this relationship."   
  


Adina scoffed, her disgust growing more and more evident.   
  


"What relationship?"   
  


Cell frowned sarcastically as he felt her begin to squirm within his embrace. Her vain attempts at escape amused him greatly, especially when she knew perfectly well that she would never be strong enough to overpower him.   
  


"Aww, what's the matter Adina? Do you not like me anymore?," he asked in a condescending tone, purposely trying to hoist her anger higher on the meter scale.   
  


She did not grace him with a reply, unless you counted the small grunts and groans that emptied from her lips every now and then as she struggled against his iron hold.   
  


She only paused when she heard the sound of his spiteful laughter echo through the air and into her ears.   
  


A genuine, highly entertained laugh, that left nothing to the imagination, nor the temper.   
  


Adina stared up at him, shocked beyond repair.   
  


He was outright mocking her.   
  


He was rubbing his superiority in her face, smudging away all of the soft and gentle caresses he had left upon her skin during their kiss. There was no trace, no sign of any sincerity in his touch now. . .only raw malice, and unholy intentions.   
  


Adina knew Cell would never go as far as to actually take her against her will. Rape was not something she believed her truly understood through and through anyhow.   
  


Still, the severity in his gaze made her wonder:   
  


If he was human, would it be a different story?   
  


The moment she conjured that question she dropped it entirely, too upset and too preoccupied to pursue such a proverbial journey through the mind.   
  


No, she didn't want to think. She didn't want to talk, either. She didn't know exactly what it was that she felt the need to do, but she knew she wanted to do it.   
  


But what was it?   
  


Saving her the trouble of a frustrating search, her body reacted where her psyche did not.   
  


She pursed her lips, and spat in his face.   
  


Taken aback, Cell instinctively released the woman in a sudden, but fluent motion. He raised the back of his hand to his cheek to feel the slick of her saliva upon his skin. His eyes were wide enough for her to see the spherical shape of his iris' in their entirety, emotion and all. His pupils were like pin pricks surrounded by an ocean of lavender and magenta; it would have been beautiful, had it not been for the look of pure shock distracting them.   
  


Crunching her hands into fists, Adina did her best to mask her apparition with a glare that held no remorse for what she had just done. She knew very well that to spit in one's face was the ultimate insult anyone could bestow upon another; an insult far worse then any verbal onslaught she could ever think up.   
  


But that didn't stop her from thinking up one anyway.   
  


"Tell me Cell. . .how does it feel to be pitied by a human?" 


	13. Strong Enough

Well, what can I say? Writer's block sucks. And the only way I know how to deal with writer's block is to look else where for inspiration. . .in this case, another anime. Actually, two. My first muse was Inuyasha, which is currently airing on Cartoon Network (one of the most hilarious romantic comedies I've ever seen, animated or not!). My second, and still going strong, was Trigun (Vash-san is such a stud muffin. I can't believe I had the chance to look into this before and chose not to!). I strongly recommend both of these to anyone who's into anime; they're well worth your time. At any rate, I was finally able to get my creative juices flowing again, and this is the outcome. It's hardly good enough to make up for the long wait, but I suppose it'll have to do. But believe me, this is far from over. . .   
  


And hey, I've started posting some of my artwork at mediaminer.org! If you're at all interested, go check it out. I'm under the same penname of course.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Part XII: Strong Enough   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


If blood will flow when flesh and steel are one 

Drying in the colour of the evening sun 

Tomorrow's rain will wash the stains away 

But something in our minds will always stay 

Perhaps this final act was meant 

To clinch a lifetime's argument 

That nothing comes from violence 

and nothing ever could 

For all those born beneath an angry star 

Lest we forget how fragile we are 

On and on the rain will fall 

Like tears from a star like tears from a star 

On and on the rain will say 

How fragile we are how fragile we are 

Sting ~ Fragile   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Obstinate, impudent, unruly minx. . .   
  


Lines of thesaurus related insults continued to plague Cell's mind as he stared into Adina's unyielding face. At first, his brain refused to believe what had just happened. To think that this woman whom he had shared so much with might go so far as to actually spit on him, on his pride. . .it seemed like a distant memory that had never occurred. In fact, it felt so unreal, that he would have just moved on entirely, as though nothing had happened at all. . .   
  


But by that time, it was too late. Her insolence had triggered his volatile nature; as distant as it might have been, it didn't matter. Rage pumped through his veins, roared in his ears, and clouded his vision with red.   
  


How dare she provoke him with such disrespect? Had she forgotten who she was talking to?   
  


No, she hadn't. And the fact that she still rebelled against his power, with all her fearlessness and emotional strength, only made the salt in his open wound sting even more.   
  


Murderous intentions apprehended his rationale, rendering him helpless to his own actions. Relenting, he could only watch as his hand shot out in front of him, and curled around her delicate throat. In a single, effortless motion, he raised her into the air, leaving her body to dangle helplessly above the ground.   
  


Adina choked as her air supply was so abruptly cut off, and she unconsciously gripped Cell's wrist with both hands.   
  


"C-Cell, I can't-"   
  


"Shut up."   
  


Squinting her eyes open, Adina glared down his outstretched arm into his callus eyes. Out of all the arguments and conflicts they had embarked on, not once had he ever told her to "shut up". It both surprised her, and maddened her at the same time. His change in demeanor was nothing short of dramatic, compared to his usual cool and collected attitude of the past. She had expected as much, but to result to such petty informalities was not like Cell at all, no matter how short his fuse was. Perhaps his manners had gone down the drain with his sanity. . .?   
  


Quick to soothe his raging instincts from reaching their peak, Adina fought to execute the words from her stuttering mouth that would much rather breathe then speak.   
  


"If you kill me now. . .t-then you'll never. . .find out. . ."   
  


Lack of oxygen would not allow her to finish the sentence. Through a dizzy haze, she saw his upper lip curl over his freakishly white teeth, a low growl resounding in the back of his larynx. His hesitation obviously meant that he was debating inside his head whether or not to let her go or snap her neck in two. At this point, Adina was far too disoriented to care which hand fate would deal her.   
  


The next thing she knew, she was sprawled out on the marble ground, her throat contracting with desperate gasps for air. Her eyes, screwed shut, burned with moisture from the strained effort, but they never escaped their confinement of stretched flesh. She would not allow Cell to think he was so potent as to reduce her to false tears.   
  


"Perhaps from now on, you should keep your distance, human. As of this moment, I cannot not be held accountable for what your actions might provoke out of me."   
  


A wave of de ja vu washed over her, as she remembered being in a similar position not more then a day before. When had "inflicting pain on Adina" become habitual in their daily routine?   
  


And when had she suddenly been reduced to a mere human again?   
  


"I have a name Cell. . .," cough, wheeze, "You would do well to use it. Especially in light of the current circumstances."   
  


A slight pause was the only warning she received before his next words slammed into her, shattering all previous grudges.   
  


". . .perhaps when I feel you are more deserving of my respect. . .   
  


"Human."   
  


Pause. Blink.   
  


". . .excuse me?"   
  


But Cell was already walking off, leaving her to dwell on his words with a heavy conscious.   
  


She should have been outraged. She should have marched right after him and given him a piece of her mind.   
  


But she wasn't.   
  


And she didn't.   
  


Instead, she sat bolt upright, staring at his retreating back with all the confusion the world had to offer her.   
  


WHY wasn't she angry?   
  


That self-important android was in no position to be demanding anything after what he'd just done, especially respect, and yet here she was, feeling as though she owed it to him. She hated that feeling more then anything. He deserved nothing from her, and she knew that. He knew it too, but half the time he chose to ignore that little tid bit, because ignoring it was so much easier then acknowledging it. In some ways, he was more of a coward then even she had thought him to be.   
  


She didn't know how many times she had been telling herself this before she inwardly sighed in frustration and buried her face in her hands.   
  


WHY wasn't she angry?   
  


If he only knew the amount of torment he was putting her through. . .   
  


It took a few more minutes of self pitying before the solution finally came to her. The thought made her stomach turn in sickness, but as it currently stood, she had no other option to take. And something was always better then nothing.   
  


Usually anyway.   
  


Adina inhaled deeply, summoning all the courage she had to offer into one spot in her chest. She barely felt herself rise to her feet, nor did she feel the cold smoothness of the marble beneath her feet as she glided over to Cell's prone form, preparing herself for the unexpected. He look up disdainfully as she approached, the emotion written on his face clearly stating 'I am not in the mood, so please go away.' She was in no position to abide by such a request, however, and proceeded to stand in front of him on sturdy, unyielding legs. The android scowled at her, severely annoyed by her defiance.   
  


"What do you want?," he asked harshly. Adina closed her eyes briefly, collected her thoughts, then opened them again.   
  


Well, here goes nothing.   
  


"Cell, I want you to hit me."   
  


For the second time within the span of an hour, Cell's eyes mirrored that of a deer-caught-in-headlights as he gaped down at the tiny, fragile female standing before him.   
  


"W-what did you just say?"   
  


"You heard me."   
  


"But. .I. . ."   
  


His mouth mimicked silent words he wanted to say, but couldn't. The proposition to strike her had left him feeling nothing short of bewildered. Granted, having a chance to smack her around a little had been a secret desire of his from the very start, but. . .   
  


She actually wanted him to hit her? On purpose?   
  


Distantly, he saw her place her hands on her hips and begin to tap her foot impatiently.   
  


"Are you going to just stand there all day stuttering or what?"   
  


Cell's face faltered, shifting from shock to irritated irresolution.   
  


"Perhaps you might help to clarify your motives. . .?"   
  


Adina sighed, and her eyes lowered to the ground for a moment. When she looked up again, her gaze held firm - almost as firm as the straight line her mouth was set in.   
  


"Look Cell, I know that right now you have a lot of pent up rage inside of you that's just itching to get out. And I also know that I am the source of most of it. Don't bother asking me why, because I don't know myself, but. . .I feel I need to make it up to you somehow, regardless of the fact that you got what you deserved."   
  


At her last comment, Cell's eyes darkened.   
  


"Tell me, why is it I deserved such a vulgar, disgraceful gesture from you?"   
  


Her expression softened some what. Her voice was solemn when she spoke.   
  


"Cell, you violated me in the worst possible way. You took something that held so much meaning and turned it into a sinister weapon to use against me! You degraded what we shared because your pride felt threatened by my humility."   
  


Silence. His stunned expression was all she needed to confirm her inner suspicions.   
  


Cell. . .   
  


You didn't even realize, did you? You had no idea what you were doing to our bond. You thought it was all a game, just like every other tangent between us.   
  


It looks like you still have a lot to learn about emotions, android.   
  


"No."   
  


Adina started, refocusing her attention on his face. His usual mask of indifference was reenforce, but it was tainted with the barest hint of feeling that he was trying desperately to hide.   
  


"No what?"   
  


"I won't strike you."   
  


Some part of her felt extreme relief, which puzzled her. She should be angry, not relieved. She put on her best scowl and tried to act infuriated.   
  


"And why not?! After all the grief you've put me through, don't you think - "   
  


"Are you so quick to forget all the grief you've put ME through?"   
  


To this she had no retort, rendering her speechless. She had no choice but to listen to his verbalized thoughts.   
  


"And after all we've been put through together, I don't think it would take a wise man to know that marring you would be aweless. . .not to mention crude. I only wish you had been so kind as to show me the same respect."   
  


How is it, that he can jump from being a vulgar buffoon to a revered gentleman so quickly?   
  


Damn. He was making her feel more and more guilty by the minute, something she decided he was getting way too good at doing.   
  


"You didn't have a problem with hurting me a minute ago Cell. Why the sudden change of heart?"   
  


"A minute ago I was ridiculed beyond anything I've ever imagined. Naturally, my instincts took over. My judgement was clouded by anger."   
  


"Hn. Then you know how I felt when you violated me."   
  


"That kiss couldn't have possibly meant that much to you?"   
  


Adina winced.   
  


Couldn't have. . .meant that much to. . .?   
  


Something about the tone in his voice, and the scorn on his face. . . Why did it hurt so much?   
  


Why did his words hurt her so much?   
  


". . .Cell. . .I told you. A kiss is something that should be shared between two people who care deeply about each other, as I thought we did. Clearly though, the feeling was not mutual."   
  


"I never said that."   
  


"You're right, you didn't. You didn't say anything. You wanted me to bear what was unspoken so it would save you the struggle of trying to bear it yourself. So how am I supposed to know for sure what you were feeling, if you were feeling anything at all?"   
  


Adina paused her rant, and waited for the android to respond. He did, but in a very different way from what she had anticipated. And it almost cost her dearly.   
  


Cell's face, which had been void of all feelings, was contorted into an unknown expression. As if the emotions were completely foreign to his expressions. Regardless, it left her feeling strangely elated. Perhaps because she was indeed proud to have such an affect on the machine. . .or perhaps because no man alive had ever looked at her the way he was then.   
  


"You're really shook up about this," he said. It was more of a statement then a question. She hated it when he assumed he knew exactly what she was thinking; she hated it even more when he was right.   
  


"What of it?," she snapped.   
  


Oh. . .why was he looking at her that way?   
  


And why wouldn't he stop?   
  


". . .there's more, isn't there?"   
  


She was becoming flustered now. That wasn't a good sign.   
  


"What are you talking about?"   
  


"There's more to it then that. I may not be accustomed to human interplay, but I do know that they only react fiercely to a situation if they have a strong, emotional tie to it somehow. . ."   
  


"Cell please. Don't blow this out of proportion. Please."   
  


". . .and when they feel exposed, they become defensive."   
  


"I'm not defensive! I'm offended by your invasive assumptions!"   
  


"If they were really just assumptions, then you wouldn't get worked up about them so easily, would you?"   
  


Feeling as though she was left with no other escape route, Adina glared at him through half-slit eyes, shooting daggers and venom and anything else she could muster in his direction.   
  


"Lech."   
  


Cell smirked in triumph.   
  


"That's what I thought."   
  


Adina 'hmphed' lightly, and directed her attention to the crystal clear sky over head. Spontaneously, she wondered that if she were to defy gravity, and fall up instead of down, would she drown in that endless sea of blue? The depressed artist side of her wanted to think so - at least then she wouldn't have to deal with this endless torture.   
  


"So what is it?"   
  


Adina slapped her hand against her forehead, and slowly drug it down her face.   
  


Appearing calm on the outside was becoming a chore. It was all she could do just keep from exploding in his face as a row of curse words strung along the rim of her brain.   
  


"So what is what?"   
  


"What is it that has you reacting so fiercely to our kiss?"   
  


At this, Adina ceased all activity, and slowly rose her head to look over at him. The expression on her face was that of pure bewilderment.   
  


"I. . .I don't know," she confessed, to both herself and the android.   
  


Why HAD she reacted so strongly to their kiss? Sure, it had been intense to say the least, but a kiss is still just a kiss. . .isn't it?   
  


No Adina, you know better then that. Sometimes, a kiss is not just a kiss, and this was one of those times. Oh. . .but that just complicates things even more!   
  


On the outside looking in, it seemed that the woman had turned into a manikin. She suddenly stood frozen, her eyes as big as marbles, her mouth condensed into the shape of a perfect 'o'.   
  


A single question drilled through her skull, and mercilessly burned her psyche.   
  


Co. . .could it be that. . .I'm. . .   
  


. . .in love with him?   
  


The idea was absolutely, positively absurd.   
  


Yet. . .it was the only thing that made any sense at all. . .   
  


Slowly, as her mind struggled to come to terms with this new shed of light, her gaze slid over to fix on the android. Her face softened, and quite unconsciously, her lips moved over the silent word that she had never intended to say out loud.   
  


"Love. . ." 


	14. Love Machine

This is it people. This is what the whole story has been leading up to (otherwise known as the climax ^_^). Now, I'm not sure if what happens in this chapter comes before or after the military scene, but hey, I don't think it really matters. Sorry, I'm not making sense right now. It's late and I'm tired, but I wanted to get this out as soon as I could, and I think lost a lot of quality in the process. I might come back and re-edit this chapter. You'll understand once you red. Hope it was worth the wait!

  
  
  
  
  


Part XIV: Love Machine

  
  
  
  
  


_If you ever get close to a human_

_And human behaviour_

_Be ready to get confused_

  


_There's definitely no logic_

_To human behaviour_

_But yet so irristible_

  


_There's no map_

_And a compass_

_Wouldn't help at all_

  


_Human behaviour_

  


Bjork ~ Human Behavior

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Love?"

  


It was like watching a train wreck in slow motion. She saw it coming, but had done absolutely nothing to stop it.

  


"Is that what you said?"

  


Oh god. This couldn't be happening. Not here. Not now.

  


Not with him. 

  


Maybe if she just stood absolutely still and said nothing he would leave it alone. . .

  


"What's love got to do with anything?"

  


No such luck. His curiousity was already to the point where he would not give up without a fight. And if the current state of affairs continued down the path they were following, it was a fight she was bound to lose. There was nothing she could count on to be her scape goat either. Not even sarcasm would save her now.

  


But maybe blatant dishonesty would.

  


Sticking her hands in her back pockets, Adina tilted her head skyward and feigned innocence.

  


"Absolutely nothing."

  


She tried her best to keep the false mask she put on from faultering as he paused for longer then necessary.

  


"It's obviously something, otherwise you wouldn't have said it."

  


She clenched her jaw, and had to keep her next words from hissing between her teeth.

  


"I don't know what you mean."

  


"You know perfectly well what I mean."

  


Adina sighed dejectedly. Ok, so maybe this method wouldn't work after all. What other option was she left with then?

  


To plead her case, and hope at the end he'd understand and leave her alone.

  


"Cell, even if I did try and explain to you what I meant, you wouldn't understand. I barely comprehend it myself."

  


"Why?"

  


Why?

  


Why?!

  


WHY?!

  


Frustrated without reason, Adina whirled on him and blurted out the first thing that reached her tongue.

  


"Because you don't know what love is!"

  


And suddenly she understood everything. It all became so clear. . .

  


. . .how had she not been able to see it before?

  


Her frustration quickly faded into the oddest sensation of pure awe-struck as she slowly trailed her gaze up his body to meet his eyes. Cell nearly jumped back in shock at their intesity.

  


He suddenly looked and felt extremely uncomfortable.

  


"What is it?," he asked softly. Her mouth trembled as she struggled to find the words she so desperately needed to say.

  


"That's it," was all she could muster.

  


Cell had to restrain himself from grabbing her by the shoulders and shake as hard as he could. Now was not the time to be elusive!

  


"What? What's it?," he asked as calmly as he could. Her gaze was really starting to get to him, and he wasn't about to wonder why. All he could do, was prepare himself for the upcoming events that would inevitably catch him unprepared.

  


He was jerked into focus by a coy reply, and a gentle tone that he would never forget.

  


"How can I be afraid of a machine. . .that. . .doesn't. . .know how to love?"

  


For the first time in his entire life, the prestigous android forgot how to breathe.

  


-"How can I be afraid of a machine. . .that. . .doesn't. . .know how to love?"-

  


What was happening? Where in their proverbial journey had he gone lost? Surely he'd missed something, because this just didn't seem right to him. . .

  


"W-what are you talking about?," he asked cautiously, because her calm exterior was slowly melting into an unstable hold on reality. He didn't want to say anything that would send her over the edge, if she was indeed beginning to lose her mind.

  


"It's so simple, so simple. . .now that I really think about it. . .all along, it was right there, and. . .," she babbled nonsensically, pacing one step to her left, then another to her right, and back again. It took a few more seconds of self control before Cell decided that he'd had enough. He fiercely grabbed her by the shoulders, nearly jolting her into the ground.

  


"ADINA! Calm down! You're not making any sense!"

  


It didn't seem possible, but her eyes grew twice their original size as she stared up into his face, the emotion written across their surface turning to something a little more tangible. The corners of her lips curled timidly, and when she spoke, her tone seemed to condescend his state of mind.

  


"No Cell, don't you see? For the first time since we've met, I'm making perfect sense!"

  


Then she stopped dead, and her expression faultered into blankness. Randomly, Cell wished that he had inherited the Saiyan's ability to read minds. Oh, how easy things would be then!

  


And then she was speaking again, leaving him to hurry after her words and ponder over their meaning.

  


"But you don't see. How can you, if you don't know what love is?"

  


Unconciously, his grip on her shoulders tightened. This pressumption made him feel inexplicablly angry. He couldn't stop the rising resentment from leaving his mouth.

  


"How do you know I don't know what love is? Who do you think you are, telling me what I can and can't feel?"

  


For whatever reason, this spur of anger took her by surprise, and all she did was stare up at him, completely stupified. This turned out to be misleading, though, because what she said next was as firm as the gaze they were locked in.

  


"Cell, what am I to you? Do you see me as a lover?"

  


His hands fell away from her almost instinctively.

  


"A lover?," he echoed, running the word over and over again inside his head. He knew what it meant. . .generally speaking anyway. Lovers were two people who cared for eachother beyond a platonic relationship. And. . .well. . .when put in that context, it certainly applied to him and his female companion. 

  


Didn't it?

  


". . .Yes, I suppose I do."

  


She seemed to anticipate his response, because she was shaking her head before he even finished his sentence.

  


"No you don't."

  


He felt that unexplained anger rise again. Damn, that was getting annoying.

  


"Well then, since you seem to know so much about my emotional capabilities, would you be so kind as to tell me why?"

  


"Because, Cell, in order for two people to become lovers, they have to learn how to be friends first."

  


The puzzled look on his face was priceless. She would have giggled, had it not been for the current circumstances.

  


"Friends?"

  


"Yes, friends."

  


". . .I've never had any friends."

  


"Obviously."

  


That curiously puzzled scowl deepened into an expression she had trouble deciphering. He seemed to be disgesting her words one by one, trying to unveil their true nature, and not having a very easy time of it.

  


Adina couldn't help but think the way he tried so hard to understand her was somewhat. . .endearing. At first, he had simply wanted to get inside her head to find what he desired, and that was that. He would've been content to leave her for dead out in the desert if he thought it logical! 

  


But now, it was clear that he wanted more then just the knowledge of her fearless trait. 

  


He wanted her. 

  


Just her. 

  


And Adina was still deciding whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. If he didn't make her go through anymore unecessary soul searching, she might consider it to be a good thing. But if he persisted in matters he had no business poking his nose in, then she would not hesitate to call it a bad thing.

  


"Do you consider me a friend, Adina?"

  


And it looked like she was going to go with the latter after all.

  


Oh you stubborn, stubborn android.

  


How could she possibly answer a question like that? She couldn't very tell him,'Well Cell, you know what they say, a true friend will stab you in the front! Hahahahaha, get it?! Hahaha, hehe, hm.' 

  


No. He wouldn't understand even if she did try and explain it to him, just like he wouldn't understand love, so why bother? Instead, she chose to search for an outlet away from the touchy subject.

  


"Oh, so now it's back to calling me by my name again? Geez, Cell, why don't you make up your mind?"

  


"Why don't you stop beating around the bush and answer the question?"

  


She found herself unconciously glaring at him. He would choose now to be a jerk, wouldn't he?

  


"Cell, there's only so much emotional baggage I can take at a time, and I've reached my limit for the day, so you can back off now ok?"

  


"I can't do that."

  


"Why not?"

  


"Because, you know as well as I do that our time together runs short. We're less then 48 hours away from The Cell Games, and we haven't gotten anywhere."

  


"But we HAVE gotten somewhere, remember?"

  


"Sorry, but I don't buy it. There has to be a better reason."

  


"Why? Why is it so hard to believe?"

  


"Because the source of your valor has to come from a more solid tangent. The question of my inability to love or not is weak based and invalid."

  


"You couldn't be more wrong android."

  


He looked at her expectantly, and she was about to elborate when a slight movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Unconciously, her eyes averted to the temporary distraction, and having noticed this immediately, Cell turned his head to see what she was looking at.

  


Two men with a large video camera were slowly approaching them, shakey footstep by shakey footstep. They were both trembling so badly, he could practically hear their bones rattling in their flesh. Adina just stared.

  


Why hadn't he been able to detect their presence earlier? He must've been more distracted then he had originally thought.

  


The duo watched attentively as the men reached what they considered to be a safe distance, cowering behind a rock only ten feet away. They conversed together for a minute or so, casting uneasy glances evey now and then over their shoulders. When they finally made a move, it surprised both the android, and the human at his side.

  


One of the men poked his head out from their hiding spot, and made a sloppy gesture with his hands. He was beckoning for one of them to come over.

  


Well, since it was more then obvious that neither of them had a death wish, Adina assumed they were calling for her. She pointed a finger to her chest, and at their enthusiastics nods, turned to Cell, who looked more then a little irate at the entire situation.

  


"Uh. . .I guess, they want me to go over there," she said cautiously, praying inside her head that he wouldn't fly off the handle just yet. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she stepped closer to him.

  


"Don't worry, I'll find out what's going on. Please be paitent."

  


He remained frozen for some time, and Adina found herself crossing her fingers behind her back. Thankfully, he finally consented by jerking his head toward the men, silently giving her leave. She smiled uneasily and mouthed the words 'thank you' to him before turning around. She felt his eyes burning her back the entire time she was walking, which oddly enough, gave her more comfort then grief. Strange, was the only word she could come up with to describe it.

  


As Adina grew closer, she began to discern the similarities and differences between the two men. . .one with blonde hair, the other brown, one considerably taller, and with green eyes and one with slightly hazel. She faintly realized that she was being extremely contingent, but she didn't try to stop herself. After all, it'd been nearly a week and a half since she'd last laid eyes on another human being. . .of course she was going to be eager! 

  


She was immediately bombarded with questions the moment she came to stand before them.

  


"Who are you?!" 

  


"What are you doing here?!"

  


"Are you nuts or something?!?"

  


These same questions were repeated several times, and she had to raise her hands in order to silence them.

  


"Gentlemen, please, calm down. That's not what's important right now. Right now you both need to get as far away from here as possible--"

  


"Are you kidding? We're not going anywhere!," the brunette interrupted excitedly, "Do you realize what kind of story this would make for the presses?!"

  


Adina fought the urge to glare and calmed her senses.

  


"You don't understand. Your lives are in grave danger. Take it from me, I've been stuck with this maniac for over a week now and--"

  


"Are you a prisoner or something?" It was the blonde who interrupted this time. She lowered her eyes and shook her head.

  


"Well. . .no. Not anymore."

  


"What do you mean not anymore? How do you even come to meet Cell? Please, you have to tell us everything from the very beginning up until now."

  


"I can't. Look, I don't have time to explain. All I can tell you is if you stay any longer, you'll both die!"

  


"What about you? We can't just leave you here."

  


"Trust me, I can take care of myself."

  


". . .will you at least answer this one question?"

  


Adina sighed, clearly irritated with their ignorance, but nodded her head.

  


"Fine."

  


"What would a gorgeous girl like you be doing hanging around with a monster like Cell?"

  


Adina scrutinized the brunette curiously, and looked over her shoulder at the android in question.

  


". . .I couldn't really tell you."

  


The unsolicited touch of flesh made her jerk her head back around to see the blonde man's callused hand against her wrist. She stared at it curiously for a second before looking up at him.

  


"Don't you worry miss, we'll find a way to get you away from that freak somehow," he said, his eyes burning into hers. She knew that look. She'd recieved it many times before from highschool sweethearts and broken valentines. It was a look she both relished, and loathed at the same time.

  


A sudden scream brought her back into focus, and she realized the man had jumped back in terror. She also noticed the hand that was supposed to be connected to his wrist, was still attached to her own appendage, barely dangling by now lifeless fingers. It was only after she had flung the body part away in disgust that she saw Cell, his muscles clenched, his teeth gritted, his eyes red. She recognized the emotion immediately.

  


Jealousy.

  


Jealousy?

  


She didn't get the chance to wonder. All at once, the blonde went up in glowing, yellow flames, his screams drowned out by the sheer energy emanating from Cell's own palm. The other male was so terrified, he couldn't move. He lay frozen on his back side, staring in horror at the empty space his friend once occupied. Adina felt pity swell inside her chest at the momentary loss, but had no time to lament. The android was powering up again, positioning himself to strike out his next victim.

  


"No!"

  


Without thinking, Adina leaped forward with speed she didn't even know she was capable of, and flung herself around Cell's outstretched arm. Instantly, his raging malice drained from his face as he slowly turned to gaze at her.

  


"Please don't do it Cell. Please dont' kill him," she pleaded, encouraged by the emotion written on his expression. And judging by that same expression, he apparently was having an internal battle with himself.

  


It was so extrodinary, so surreal, yet so horrifying and chilling all at the same time. Seeing the desperate look in his would-be lover's eyes forced his previous rage to fade back into the shadows of his mind. And then, all he could think of doing was indulge her every whim, every need. He wanted to please her, to trade in his desire to kill for whatever brought her the most joy.

  


In that moment, her happiness meant everything to him.

  


-"Let her go, Seru."-

  


In that moment, he realized something very, very imporant.

  


-"If you can't make her happy, then let her go, I beg of you."-

  


In that moment, he knew what love was.


	15. Glass Heart I

There's been a slight change of plan. Of course there's the obvious adjustments from hours of editing, but I've also decided to split this chapter into two parts. Really, the only reason I'm doing this is because there's this huge chunk of 'blank' directly following the last paragraph of this section. I know what I want to happen, but I guess it's just a matter of getting it down on paper, and I don't want to make you guys wait for my muse to give my head a good thwack. Oh, and BTW, remember when I said the last chapter was the climax? I lied. I'm actually not entirely sure where the climax is now. Oh well. Just read.

Part XV:_**Glass Heart**(I)_

If you can believe you're turning

_on a world that broke your mind_

_Then I can do something for you_

_Even though you're lost in time_

_  
You won't have to be my heaven_

_I won't have to be your friend_

_  
Daylight, daylight _

'_cause everytime it's coming_

_Daylight, daylight _

_it goes away again now_

_  
Don't let go of your heart_

_Don't let go of your heart_

Delerium Daylight

The anger. The way it welled at the bottom of his stomach, then rose up through his chest and throat to burn behind his eyes like fire.

_What does that human think he is doing? What good does he hope to accomplish for Adina by touching her?_

And the way he looked at her with that disgusting, lustful gaze gave him the abrupt urge to wretch. Truthfully, it wasn't enough to acutally make the android sick to his stomach.

But it was enough to make him abadon all reason.

Instantly, Cell ignored all thought. He could figure out the logic behind these impulses later, just as soon as he removed that offending hand from what he considered his territory. What he had supposedly learned from past consequences went flying out the window. And now that the red haze over his vision had cleared, he was starting to earnestly regret his hasty actions.

Admist the sea of lament, a voice spoke the words he now loathed like a shallow mantra, echoing against the solid barrier surrounding his mental processes.

"_Let her go, Seru. If you can't make her happy then let her go I beg of you."_

Hn. Damned woman had been right all along.

How irritating.

* * *

Silence reigned over the landscape, save for a pitiful wimper every now and then from the unfortunate man sprawled in the dirt, staring at the space his friend once occupied. 

The two on the platform appeared to have ceased all sensory function. They heard little, saw little, and seemed oblivious to outer existence. Like they had become living statues.

After a moment of indecision, the terrified man hastily got to his feet and frantically ran in the other direction. He didn't look back, and they didn't look up as he left.

She wanted to say something, anything that might break the spell binding them in this perpetual cycle. The more time passed, the stronger it seemed to grow. And considering his already immense power, suffice it to say weeks might pass before he was able to shatter the glass walls surrounding them.

It felt like the whole world had transformed into a living photograph. Adina could see, hear, and feel everything around her, but there was no interactional movements, no background noise, and no direct atmosphere. She was almost certain though, that if she concentrated hard enough, she could hear water gushing down a creek bed, or touch the wind gently tugging through the trees. Of course, as the only way fate's gambit would have it, the only thing she could concentrate on was the android standing in front of her. He was as silent as ever before, yet, at the same time, he seemed to be. . .communicating to her without the use of words (for once).

Appropiately there was no body language. The only biological part of him that spoke was his gaze. It was a gaze that screamed at her, clawed at her. And while Adina couldn't understand what he was trying to tell her, one thing was pertfectly clear – the train of thoughts flashing through Cell's head were waging war against one another. It gave her the livid impression of a caged animal, enraged from forced confinement, ready to snap into freedom. All hell would be unleashed, of that she had no doubt – a gruesome death awaited anyone who crossed the wrong path.

Naturally, Adina, being the closest living creature in the area, was weary of triggering any. . .unpredictable. . .rampages.

Her inability to speak or move, however, was not what bothered her the most. . . Not surprisingly, it was the intensity, the sheer potency in the android's eyes. It struck a cord of ominous fear inside her chest, the repercussion vibrating down to the very core of her soul. And she might have siezed the chance for safety, had she not been locked in a state of absent mindedness.

That fear alone, along with her lack of reaction, worried her greatly. Why fear? Cell's gaze had always been a hard and calculating; a distinct advantage the android held over his human counterpart. He never missed the opportunity to outstrip her defenses. Though lately, the emotions that were unfolding inside his warped conscious usually left him stupified, giving Adina the upper hand. All those emotions were charged with the same untouchable force, harboring the same retaliation from her hidden reserve of power.

But something was different. This time she couldn't ignore the spark of unease that arose everytime she and Cell got into an argument. And certainly this sudden phobia was too great to oppress. So why. . .

Why now? Why after all the suffering, and all the sacrifices they had made, was she just now feeling the urge to turn heel and run?

She tried to deny her internal voice of logic, but it was a useless fight in the end. She knew there was only one way to answer these questions, and only one way to seek them.

_It's no use. Why bother resisting an inevitable situation I know I'll only end up getting myself into anyway? Besides, I'm tired of fighting._

Adina hardly understood what was going on, and hardly cared. All she knew was that reaching out to touch Cell's face suddenly felt like the most natural thing in the world to do. So she did. Then softly, oh-so-gently, she whispered his name.

"Cell. . .?"

There was a spark. Then a chink. The wrench snapped and the gears of reality started to turn again. Some ultimate being grasped the breathing photograph and tore it down the middle, ripping the two lovers apart with a jagged line.

And the crevice that had originally seperated them was made permanent.


	16. Glass Heart II

Oooh, the lyrics fit this portion so nicely! If this half seems rushed, I apologize. It's late, and I'm running on midnight coffee. But this isn't the whole of what I've been brewing since the last update, never fear! At the risk of sounding shiny, trust me when I say the best is yet to come. . .

FYI, my b-day was on the 22nd. I am officially 20 years old, and officially a teenager no more. Weird.

Part XV: _**Glass Heart **(II)_

_I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
_

_I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light(Never sleep never die)_

_Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end_

Evanescence Whisper

His slight change of expression was the only signal she received as warning. Even so, it would take a thousand of the same before she finally understood what was happening.

"Cell?"

She repeated his name with slight fret creeping into her voice. What was wrong with him? Why did he suddenly look so. . .stupefied? Alarmed?

. . .vulnerable?

Her questions went unanswered. Instead, Cell jumped into animation, seizing her painfully by the shoulders and shoving her backwards. Away from him.

She wouldn't realize until later that it was a vain attempt to protect her.

He must've been restraining himself, because any normal human would be sent flying backwards for days. Instead Adina landed some feet away, banging against the ground with a painful grunt. She lay there still and sprawled only for a moment. Ignoring the sting in her backside, she yanked into a sitting position and forced herself to stay that way.

_That look. In his eyes, just seconds before he pushed me away. It. . ._

_It couldn't be._

_. . .right? _

As the chaos in Cell's brain grew, so did the pressure of his physical form. Cut off from all reality, he couldn't stop the low, feral yell from rising in his throat. Higher and higher in decibel, until it drowned out all other noise around them. His muscles tensed. His jaw clenched.

And suddenly everything exploded.

His cry crawled into a louder pitch, and with each growing decibel came a pulse in his aura. Feet spread apart, arms flexed, he hunched over himself, as if a giant weight had been placed on the top of his spine. The very sight made Adina's skin freeze.

Her good sense told her to run. Turn around and never look back. And she would listen, for reason hadn't lead her astray before.

This time, however, it seemed that sense and reason were of little importance. In her mind, staying at the side of her would-be lover, her corrupt Romeo in disguise, was the top priority on her list.

So against her better judgement, Adina stayed, and watched the android's face contort into a bundle of chaotic emotions. One right after the other. Some part of her tried to identify each expression, even as it fell into another, but the task was futile. Whatever was going through Cell's head at that moment, was beyond human comprehension. Perhaps even beyond his own.

She wouldn't know it, or even admit it, but Adina's intuition was never far from the truth.

Another power surge rippled the air. Adina immediately balked, and witnessed in silent, morbid fascination as the earth erupted around the android's aura. The rock and soil crumbled within his powerful grip, sending bits and pieces floating into the sky. Adina wanted desperately to reach him, touch him, make any kind of physical contact with him to confirm this wasn't some nightmare. Yet even as she fought against the winds, they pushed her farther away from the eye of the storm. The ground trembled a few seconds more, then jolted away from her completely. Flung backwards, she could no longer see the android. . .she could only hear his loud, painless cry.

Adina stared straight ahead, her face strangely void of emotion. Times about her life up 'til her meeting with Cell seemed meaningless. . .she couldn't remember ever having been without him. In the end, their chance encountered played slowly over her entire memory.

_-"Because I am bigger, stronger, and more powerful then you will ever be, and I will kill you."-_

_Hn. It's about time he was true to his word._

Everything felt like it was floating in slow motion–a strange, almost haunting sensation. Adina was unsure how long she'd been in that state, and didn't bother thinking about it. Instead she focused on clearing her vision of debris. When she began discerning lines and objects, she realized a figure was standing in front her.

A figure that in no way, shape, or form, resembled Cell.

"Adina."

Glaring white robes. Dark chocolate skin. The face and voice of an angel she secretly prayed to at night, all the time believing her words filled empty space, a useless figment of her dwindling imagination. And figments of imagination couldn't possibly exist outside their unmarked boundaries.

_Julaine_.

But she did. And she was smiling that oh-so-achingly familiar smile that always, always reached her eyes.

_Julaine Blackbird._

Numb to the touch, Adina didn't feel herself start to cry. Regardless the tears slipped down her face like a waterfall, unclenched and unblocked. Her eyes shone with a kind of euphoric realization, and slowly a very small, barely noticeable smile tugged the corners of her mouth.

"J-ulai-ne. . .," Adina's lips formed her name as if she were speaking it for the first time. She couldn't hear her own voice above the roar that swallowed them whole. But as the visionary world grew dim, and as Julaine drew closer with her outstretched arms poised to embrace, she realized she no longer cared. Adina only wanted to concentrate on the ethereal woman, the only true friend she'd ever had.

The last thing she felt before darkness took her was a pair of delicate arms envelop her body, holding tight as if to never let go.


	17. Shock Me Sane

Here it is, the complete chapter 17. Since I decided the second preview would be a part of chapter 18, I'll leave it up. Enjoy!

Part XVII: **Shock Me Sane**

_There's something inside me_

_that pulls beneath the surface_

_Consuming_

_confusing_

_This lack of self-control_

_I fear is never ending_

_Controlling_

_I can't seem_

_To find myself again_

_My walls are closing in_

_(without a sense of confidence_

_and I'm convinced that there's just_

_too much pressure to take)_

_I've felt this way before_

_So insecure_

_Crawling in my skin_

_These wounds they will not heal_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing what is real_

Linkin Park -- Crawling

* * *

Goku was the first to sense it.

It happened sometime during the first glows of dawn, when the sun shyly peeks its head over the horizon to see if the coast is clear for another sunrise. In particular, this sunrise signaled the last morning light before the Cell Games, and the hungry Super Saiyan had planned to spend it peacefully by stretching his muscles and loosening up his body. A relaxed soul was a prepared soul.

He barely went a minute into the routine, however, when his sixth sense suddenly flared to life and slapped him upside the head.

Hard.

Frozen in place, he could only marvel at the gargantuan amount of ki that pulsated throughout his psyche.

What in Kami's name _was that_?

Goku stood stupefied for a moment longer, then promptly kicked into the air, abandoning all previous thoughts and events. He didn't know what his abrasive actions would incur, or what the consequences might be when he reached them. . .at that moment, it didn't matter to him. All he knew was to follow that ki signature, at all costs; because he knew instantly who was behind that energy.

And Kami be damned if he didn't take what he was sensing seriously enough to even entertain the thought of hesitation.

Somewhere in the background, Goku was barely aware of his son, Gohan, joining him in flight. Dangerously close to follow was Vegeta and Trunks.

Then Piccolo.

Then Krillin.

Yamcha.

Tien.

One by one, each Z fighter who swore to take part in the Cell Games assembled in a tightly clinched formation, all of them focused on that same colossal energy pattern fluctuating in the distance. Not a single word was spoken amongst them; it would be a waste of breath. They might want to believe there was another cause for this sudden disturbance, but each of them knew deep down there was only one being on the planet currently capable of such might.

Cell.

However, the gentle Saiyan–the unsaid leader of the pack–was far more troubled than his comrades. He knew something they didn't. Something he had neglected to mention out loud, for lack of desire to build on an already mounting tension left in the wake of Earth's potential peril. Even as he requested his comrades to fall back while he went ahead and checked things out first ('just to be sure, just to be safe'), his motives for going on alone were tainted by a secret knowledge only he obtained.

_That girl. . .the one I found that day. Is she still with him? Is she alright?_

Understandable was the need to ask these questions of himself when they fueled his wish to set matters straight. What bothered Goku the most was how his mind kept wandering back to one question he hadn't intentionally asked; one he didn't much understand, but desperately wanted an answer to:

_Is she the cause of this?_

* * *

There was chaos surrounding him. Above, below, back and forth. It jammed all the way down to his inner most tier, yet remained just one step ahead, evasive and skulking at the same time. Certainly not like any chaos he had ever participated in ('course, unaccounting the fact that he was usually the cause of it).

Not to say he terribly minded. Whatever shape or form it came in, chaos was chaos, and Cell was quite fond of chaotic surroundings. He would simper and try to enjoy it, if it wasn't for a nasty, reproachful itch amidst all this fun. It made him feel like a sniveling child being scolded by his parent, or like a brooding teenager trying to find the meaning the life amid a sea of angst.

Like. . .

_-"Yes Cell-"-_

. . .like. . .there was something. . .

_-"-I care about you."-_

. . .like there was something he was forgetting too easily. Something important.

_-"Cell!"-_

No, wait. . .someONE important. Some. . .

_-". . .you know, if you were human, you'd be a total womanizer."-_

Woman. It was a woman. A woman he knew very well.

A woman he _should_ know very well, at least. He couldn't remember her name, or the angles of her face. She was a nameless, faceless shard in his brain that throbbed with uncontrollable pain. And like the chaos, it wasn't the kind of pain he came to expect, because it wasn't physical. Without the right kind of defense, he was left entirely open to attack, and bore the brunt of it head on.

And when the ache became too much for the android to handle, he began to focus all his remaining concentration on remembering that woman. He wanted to recall every tiny detail, every single flaw of character, so that he might never be burdened by forgetting her again.

That woman. . .that infernal minx, who would dare raise her head higher than his; who, even in the face of her own death which he held in his possession, refused to tremble in fear before his might. That woman.

A. . .Ah-

_-"I have a name Cell."-_

Adina.

_-"You would do well to use it."-_

Adina!

As if waking from a long, strenuous dream, Cell leapt back to reality like a fire bolt. Suddenly he could see and smell the smoke strewn at his feet, the dust having settled whilst his head was in the clouds.

He glanced at his surroundings as if seeing them for the first time. In some metaphorical way, perhaps he was.

_What's going on. . .?_

He pondered dumbly for a moment, lavender hues flitting across the rubble deliriously. Blood was surging beneath his jumping muscles, his pulse erratic. He felt he should be looking for something. . .or someone. . .or something like that. Everything was still muddled in the afterglow of his power surge. He merely scanned the surface, paying little attention to detail in his troubled state.

That didn't stop him from noticing an arm lying on the ground ten meters away. A human arm. Smeared in blood.

Adina.

_**. . .Adina!**_

_

* * *

Is she the cause of this?_

That question, which he assumed would be easily answered upon arrival, was now dangling in the air like day-old bait from a make shift fishing rod.

_This. . .this is all wrong. It can't really be the way it appears. . .?_

_Can it?_

Goku's first impression of the scene was mild shock–obviously the place would be in a questionable state after a tremendous force like that, that much was a given. Every impression after, however, was muddled by certain factors he hadn't anticipated. At all.

For one, Cell's blatant and total disregard of the Super Saiyan's presence was unnerving in ways only a warrior would understand.

Goku remembered well the steps that were taken towards transforming into a strong, skillful martial artist; spanning from his childhood up 'til the present day. Every trial and lesson–each more difficult than the last–combined with all his blood, sweat, and tears created an internal, automatic system, so that everything he learned became as essential as breathing. Take, for example, the ability to sense ki. Such a simple, albeit vital asset in combat had become second nature to the Saiyan-raised-human. Like a well programmed computer, his reflexes always scanned for ki signatures when he arrived on the scene of a battle. Such was the result for any seasoned fighter.

In other words, Cell should have sensed Goku's oncoming long before he ever appeared. Honestly, with all things considered, the android should be twitching at the sound of grass _growing_ after that enormous, earth-shattering wave of power.

Yet the image that greeted Goku's eyes went against all that defined his reality. Instead of utilizing that interior alarm, Cell remained entirely oblivious to his surroundings. He didn't look up as the Super Saiyan silently approached, and as Goku drew within conversation/shouting range, the android gave no sign that he was aware of the atmosphere change. In fact, the only solid tangent Cell all but clung to was a shorn, bloodied body of a woman lying in the-

For a second time within the span of 5 minutes, Goku's brain ceased functioning. A second later, when activity resumed, he recognized the woman's face. From there he put two and two together.

_That's her! That's the girl from before! . . .she must've accidently gotten caught up in the crossfire. _

_Or Cell purposely set out to harm her._

It was a reasonable assumption. Though, judging from the overall vibe of what he was observing, he was prone to believe his first guess.

And harm her he did. It occurred to Goku that he should have been able to sense two ki signatures the whole time, even if one greatly masked the other. But as he closed in on the center of the catastrophe, he realized he wouldn't have been able to sense that woman's ki had he wanted to. And that left him with a sunken knot in the pit of his bottomless stomach.

Still. . .

_-"If you do not leave, I will kill her right here and now, understood?"-_

It was extraordinary to watch a being he had long since dubbed a cold-hearted monster display such strong feeling. . .

_-"She is none of your concern, Goku."-_

. . .the way the android leaned over her prone form, a perfect statue of torpor on the outside while he quaked violently on the inside.As if. . .

_-"We have unfinished business. . .do not try to interfere."-_

As if he were grieving.

Could it be that human girl had tapped into a series of emotions hidden inside the mechanical juggernaut? Was it possible that his physical and mental stability had simply snapped under the weight of all those foreign feelings?

_-"It's a deal. I will not harm her until you return."-_

While the distance between the two rivals was decently gapped, Goku could make out the lines and shapes of Cell's face, and the expression they formed. His jaw hung limp, half open and half closed. His eyes gawked in an incredulous fashion, wide with a plethora of new and old reactions Goku wouldn't get the chance to identify, since the air changed abruptly then. In accordance with Cell's appearance, the android visibly flinched, and it wasn't hard to figure out he'd finally realized he wasn't alone.

At the same time, another ki signature pulsed to life, weak but there none the less. Goku blinked.

It was coming from the body lying at Cell's feet.

She wasn't dead. Yet.

He saw Cell's spine uncurl in slow motion. . .somehow, the whole scenario made him feel like a kid caught doing something he knew he shouldn't; he wasn't sure why. The android's head pivoted, and at that exact instant, Goku exhaled a breath he'd forgotten he was holding.

Empty anger.

That was the only way he could think to describe the look on Cell's face. Without his noticing, Cell'd gone from wearing his heart on his sleeve, to a hollow mechanism in a matter of seconds. . .all that shone through his expression now was a distinct distaste. For not having noticed the Super Saiyan's presence sooner, or for realizing that his greatest rival had witnessed him at one of his most vulnerable moments, was hard to tell; not to mention unimportant. Really, it was the farthest thing from Goku's mind anyway. His sole attention now rested on that dimming life force, and the one obstacle preventing him from swooping into the role of hero. He knew the "valor" bit quite well. . .he'd even go as far as to say he had it memorized to a T. Naturally, it came as no surprise to him that the villain of the story was blocking his way.

_What should I do? I know that if I took her to Korin's, he could revive her no sweat. . .but by the look of things, Cell isn't going to let me anywhere near her._

Goku scowled, weighing his options over and over again in his head, until he came to a possible solution.

_Maybe if I tried 'reasoning' with him, he might lose interest in. . .er, whatever her name is. 'Course, the longer it drags out, the less hope I have of saving her life._

The scowl melted into a determined grimace, as he already made up his mind. Squaring his shoulders, Goku inhaled deep, than took a step forward.

"Oi! Cell! I-"

The Saiyan's voice died when Cell suddenly animated. He watched silently as the android scrupulously gathered the broken woman against his chest and stood. Then, entirely wanton, Cell marched up to Goku without a single ulterior motive and held the half-dead girl out at arm's length, almost as if he were presenting a sort of peace offering.

"Take her," he stated solemnly. "I am done with her."

And just like that, Goku's problem was solved. Cell willingly (and in a very deliberate fashion that made his movements reek of urgency) gave up his prey. And to his enemy, no less.

In a bewildered, and slightly suspicious manner, Goku accepted the wounded woman into his arms without a word. As her person shifted from one body to the next, her lungs pushed out a soft, but fragile groan. The sound set off a few warning bells in Goku's head, and he found himself assessing the damage to her unconscious form--from the top of her head to the tips of toes.

Numerous broken bones.

Massive internal injury.

Substantial blood loss.

She would be gone in another 5 minutes if he didn't hurry.

Looking up, Goku was distantly taken aback to see Cell's retreating backside--acting for all the world like a man who just dumped his trash on a sidewalk for the garbage truck to pick up. It might have angered him, if he hadn't been so preoccupied.

Cell stopped mid-stride, and turned his head to the side with downcast eyes. . .acknowledging the other man without actually looking at him.

"Nothing's changed Goku. The Cell Games will continue as scheduled tomorrow morning. I will face you then."

Those words were laced with the android's infamous hubris. . .but seriously lacked in their delivery. It was a small, but dramatic switch from the Cell he'd chatted up less than a week before, who minced no words and spared no emotion, not even for the girl he claimed rights over. What exactly had happened between these two over the course of a week to cause such a change in the untouchable android. . .?

A sharp decline in strength of the girl's ki broke Goku from his wandering thoughts and back to the situation at hand.

_Dying person._

_Needs healing._

_Must get to Korin's _immediately

So with no further hurtles to clear, Goku gently knelt down, and, being very mindful of the girl's injuries, rested her legs on the ground. Now, with his free hand, the Saiyan could perform Instant Transmission, and save half the time it would take by flying to his destination.

Pressing two fingers to his forehead, Goku concentrated hard on Korin's Tower. A second later, both his and the female's form flickered then disappeared entirely. Leaving Cell.

Alone.


	18. Part 18 Preview

Part XVIII: **Besotted**

_But it doesn't matter_

_how I feel now, anything at all_

_Since I've left you with the wrong_

_impression while I'm still the same_

_When I turn around and look_

_at my life, shadows in disguise_

_but I'm working on_

_an interruption of hypocrisy_

_You're on any other side_

_Clawing up my eyes_

_I'm feeling your arms around me_

_On the other side, it's time to go_

_I'm hearing your voice without words_

_On the other side_

_Any other side_

Lacuna Coil – Unspoken

Voices.

Adina could hear voices.

Low and distant, yet growing louder by the second.

Wait. . .what were they saying. . .?

"Shouldn't we try to wake her up?"

"If you want to be the one who explains the how's, what's, when's, why's, and where's to her, than be my guest."

". . .nevermind."

"Besides, Goku said to let the Senzu bean take proper effect on her body. It's best to wait 'til she wakes up on her own."

_Goku?_

_. . .Goku. . .Goku. . ._

_Why does that name sound so fimiliar. . .?_

"But isn't the Senzu's healing power supposed to work immediately?"

"Yes and no. The closer you are to death, the longer it takes heal. A second later and she would have been beyond saving."

"Poor thing. I can't possibly imagine what she's been through, having to spend a week with that awful monster Cell. . ."

Snap.

Just like that, Adina was wide awake. Her breath caught in her throat the very instant her eyes popped open. She allowed them only a moment to adjust; it took that same instant for her to realize she was lying on her back. Violently, she surged into a sitting position and exhaled for the first time. Instantly the voices stopped, and were replaced instead by several surprised yelps. Adina's head jerked in the direction of the sounds and was met by a fairly large group of people. People she didn't know.

Strangers.

Normally, that word triggered her defense, and she would go into survival mode. She must've forgotten how, because all she got from being in a room of complete strangers after an 'oh-my-god-how-long-was-I-out!' period of unconsciousness was a strange sense of. . .comfort.

Why did she feel like she could trust a group of people she'd never met before?

_What is wrong with me?_

Movement. Out of the corner of her eye.

Adina's attention immediately came upon a man with cropped black hair and a crossed-shaped scar on his cheek. He had taken a step forward, his hands reaching out as if to touch her.

"Uh, you. . .are you ok, um. . .miss?"

_No I'm not ok, _Adina shouted in her mind, because at the moment she couldn't remember how to talk._ Would you be ok after. . .after. . ._

_Oh my god._

A very abrupt, very loud gasp emitted from Adina's throat, causing all who were present to jump in unison. Her hand flew to her mouth, even after it was too late to muffle the noise.

_Cell._

_Back at the arena. . .something happened to him. . .but I. . .I can't describe what._

_All I know is it felt. . .terminal._

_. . .what a minute. If that's true, shouldn't I be dead right now? If Cell is still alive, than where is he now?_

_And just how the hell did I get from the arena to here in the first place!_


End file.
